


Sugar Daddy Wanted

by MorningGlory2



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bottom Steve, CEO Bucky Barnes, Daddy Kink, Escort Steve Rogers, Facial, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Time, I made him up, M/M, Older Bucky, Peggy makes an appearance and it's not a short one, Slow Burn, Steve has a filthy mouth, Sugar Daddy AU, Sugar Daddy Bucky Barnes, Switching, Top Bucky, Top Steve Rogers, Younger Steve, alejandro is mine, brief Steve/Nat in chapter 4, bucky is adorably nervous, but he does have an actor/model who plays him, but there's sex, don't worry everyone here is an adult, don't worry she's a client and takes good care of Steve, escort AU, exotic trips, explicit sex with peggy in chapter 7, in case you didnt know, need to be sure everyone is warned, reference to m/f sex, sorta - Freeform, steve x client! peggy sex in chapter 7, stucky au, there will be occasional heterosexual sex, which is apparently what it's called when someone comes on someone else's face
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2019-07-23 17:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 72,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16163318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorningGlory2/pseuds/MorningGlory2
Summary: When Steve Rogers, 24, became a male escort, there was no room for emotions. He had a full appointment book and no time for that. He had it all planned out. There was definitely no time to get attached to an older, very successful, very gorgeous man who paid for his services. Absolutely no time.But Steve can’t turn down the money that’s currently rolling in, along with the gifts and the opportunity to live in the lap of luxury. How on earth is he supposed to say no? Especially once he starts falling for the man.James Barnes, 38, successful resort designer and CEO for Winter Luxury Resorts, stumbled upon Steve Rogers, Escort in a dark, high end bar in midtown Manhattan. He was cocky, young and beautiful and offered James exactly what he was looking for—the chance to be with a man who knew the ropes and offered no opportunity to get attached.Until of course, he gets attached. And suddenly, what was a contractual affair turns into much more. All thanks to a phrase Steve had used to pick him up that night in that dimly lit bar, a phrase that had turned Bucky’s world on its side, no matter how much Steve had just been being cheeky….“Sugar Daddy wanted.."





	1. The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: IT’S HERE GUYS! I am SO EXCITED to finally post this monster of a chapter one. My plan currently is to post once a week and to somehow get this story into four parts. Well…I’m a bit long winded and I have a lot I want these boys to experience so we’ll see how that works out. It may be longer; hopefully you guys don’t mind. ; ) Huge thanks to Team Damon!!! I’ve had a lot of fun working on this with her as she is such love and help and amazing human! It wouldn’t be anything without her! I LOVE YOU G! Thank you all for reading! If you feel so inclined, feedback is always welcome but never expected :) 
> 
> I also have commissioned @cobaltmoonysart on tumblr for some incredible art and it’s in the middle of the chapter! It’s very NSFW! But utterly gorgeous! I want to wallpaper my house with it!!!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr! @captainrogerrsbeard

The bar wasn’t too busy for a Friday night. Soulful jazz filled the air of the midtown Manhattan hot spot that attracted wealthy businessmen and young, single, gold-digging women. Not many came here unless they were looking to settle a big business deal or celebrate one. Or of course, looking for one of those drunk, happy, successful men to take them home.

 

Which is why Steve Rogers was here tonight. He didn’t belong here by purpose; he wasn’t on Wall Street, wasn’t a millionaire, wasn’t a CEO or even someone who worked for a CEO. No, he was a college graduate with an art degree...and a booming business as an escort.

 

He hadn’t always been an escort, this was a fairly new profession he’d taken up on accident. It was a strange story to tell someone he didn’t know, and honestly the industry was so hush hush, not many asked. But he didn’t mind getting paid for taking people out and sleeping with them. It had been odd at first but it paid the bills--and beyond--and he was good at it now. He had a fairly full calendar already booked a month out with regulars who took very good care of him financially. At 24 years old he was well on his way to paying off his school loans and saving for the art gallery he hoped to open one day. And he was able to help pay his mother’s mortgage on the Brooklyn townhouse he’d grown up in. That alone made it worth it.

 

She didn’t know what he did, of course she didn’t. She couldn’t. He wouldn’t allow her to refuse his money. He didn’t live at home anymore, but she was his only family. He couldn’t risk losing her or disappointing her. She was beyond supportive and would give him the benefit of any doubt...unless she knew he was being paid for sex. He knew she couldn’t understand that. And honestly...sometimes he wasn’t sure he did. But it was satisfying his bank account, keeping food on the table, a roof over his head and more. So he kept it up. His art couldn’t pay him the way this could.

 

As he leaned against the end of the long mahogany bar, he surveyed the men in attendance, sipping his old fashioned. He wasn’t too much of a drinker and he needed to keep his wits about him when he was working. Especially in a place like this. Class meant everything.

 

There weren’t many options this particular evening. Steve had a way of seeking out the ones who might be susceptible to his services. He worked a lot off referrals, but tonight he’s been open and available. So he decided to head out and offer his services up to someone in need of a good time. So far, that wasn’t playing out too well for him. Most of the men were older, wearing rings or a little too drunk for Steve’s liking.

 

His eyes settled on a handsome guy in the middle of the bar, a pretty blonde to his right. When Steve had first watched them, the man had been engaged as the woman had approached. He’d offered her a smile and invited her to sit.

 

That had been about an hour ago however and now the man looked somewhat tortured. He’d downed three scotches in the time frame and was asking the bartender for another. A man in a suit stood behind him a few feet but Steve suspected it was security of some sort, as that man had an earpiece and hadn’t had a drink all night. It made Steve curious as he watched, wondering who the guy was and why he’d need security in a bar like this. And if it _was_ security, how come they weren’t saving him from the ditz currently droning on and on about some nail polish line?

 

Steve finished his drink and was about to pay his tab and try his luck elsewhere when the blonde excused herself. He couldn’t hear if she would be gone for a minute or for the night, but he watched the guy’s shoulders sag slightly in what looked like relief as soon as she was a few feet away. Steve had a moment to make up his mind. Give it a shot or head out…?

 

The man was definitely beautiful. About six feet tall, dark thick hair that matched his beard. Even in the dim light Steve could tell his temples were graying. It was a good look on the guy, fitting. Steve could see laugh lines at his eyes. No ring. A royal blue suit with a white shirt underneath. No tie. So he was well dressed but not stuffy.

 

Steve glanced down at his own chocolate brown three piece suit. Being so young, he had to overcompensate to fit in. But for the man across the bar, the unbuttoned collar of his white shirt, the playful mid range blue of his suit gave off the opposite feel and it worked well for him. Was he into men? Hard to say from here. But he was definitely visibly bored of his female companion so Steve took a chance and headed his way.

 

“That looked brutal,” he remarked as he stood a barstool distance away from the man. He peered up at Steve with a raised eyebrow, his gray-blue eyes taking him by surprise.

 

“Was I fakin’ it poorly?” The attractive man—even more attractive up close than he was from across the bar—winced with a half smile. Steve glanced up at the woman over his head, watching her gait slow as she returned from the direction of the restroom and saw Steve standing in her place.

 

“Well she’s coming back if that helps you feel any better about your acting skills.” His new companion cursed under his breath and took a long swig from the rocks glass.

 

“Maybe she’ll think we’re talkin’ business and find someone else to talk to,” He looked up at Steve, questioning and Steve could feel the way his eyes raked subtly over his suit. He wasn’t sizing Steve up, he was actually _looking_ him over. Steve felt a little proud as he pretended not to noticed. “Need a drink?”

 

“Sure,” Steve took the invitation coolly to avoid seeming eager and settled into the seat the woman had occupied before him. Her expression was clearly one of annoyance but he watched her turn to find another rich man to fawn over. _Phew_. “Old fashioned. Rocks. Thanks.”

 

The man nodded and quickly grabbed the bartender's attention. Drink ordered, he turned back to Steve, seemingly still curious. “Nice suit.”

 

“Thank you,” Steve couldn’t stop the blush that flickered across his cheeks. Compliments always did him in. Especially when the man was looking at him with those haunting steel eyes in a way that Steve hardly ever noticed his own clients to look at him.

 

“I appreciate you saving me,” he began, eyes settling on Steve’s face. Steve held his gaze with the smallest of smiles on his own freshly shaved face. “Not many men would do that, they’d probably just enjoy watching me be miserable,” he huffed a laugh and one side of his lips raised in a true half smile, “not that she was a terrible gal or anything, she just...isn’t my type.” The way he said it gave Steve everything he needed to push on with his own agenda.

 

“I couldn’t bear to watch you sit through another monologue about wearing blue nail polish in the fall,” Steve mimicked her slightly and he was pleased when the attractive man chuckled. He sipped his beverage, thoughtful. “Don’t like small blondes?” Steve then asked, licking his lips and savoring the taste of his new drink. He said it a little teasingly but was surprised when the guy just looked toward him and eyed him up and down slowly.

 

“I think I prefer them...bigger,” he didn’t sound so sure as he responded and Steve had to wonder what that meant. Steve was of course blonde but he couldn’t be referring to him...could he?

 

“You think?” Steve pressed, tilting his head as he regarded him.

 

“Well… they’re usually her size but I’m thinking of trying something new these days…”

 

_Oh_. Well that was an interesting development. Steve hadn’t expected this to go so well.

 

Steve watched as he toyed with the rocks glass, spinning it in his fingers before turning completely to look at Steve, body now turned sideways. Steve leaned against the bar, facing the man just the same. “Steve Rogers,” he extended his hand with a slight smile, his eyes roaming the man’s gorgeous face.

 

He took Steve’s hand in a firm shake with zero hesitation. “James Barnes, pleasure to meet you, Steve.” He gave Steve a half smile of his own and Steve couldn’t get past how beautiful this man was. One of his more handsome endeavors for sure.

 

“So you’re looking to try something new?” Steve decided not to beat around the bush now. He’d go right in for the kill. James nodded with a lick to his sinful bottom lip. Steve wouldn’t mind kissing it. He definitely wouldn’t mind.

 

“I’ve uh...I don’t have any experience but it’s been on my mind for a while…,” James seemed slightly nervous now, but Steve wanted to desperately reassure him there was no need. He gave Steve this look...almost adorably unsure. Steve couldn’t help his own confident grin.

 

“Well, as it so happens I’m very well versed in such activities,” he nibbled on his bottom lip, tilting his chin down and looking up at Barnes through his lashes. He wanted this sale, he wanted to show this man a good time. Especially now, knowing he’d never been with another man before. It became a challenge that spoke to Steve’s competitive soul.

 

James’ eyes widened a fraction and he seemed to consider the statement. And then he laughed, throwing Steve off a little. “You must think I’m some fuckin’...I’ve gotta be at least ten years older than you and I’ve never experimented like that. I mean I have...with my...you know but I’ve never actually _been_ with a man. You’ve gotta be getting a kick out of this.”

 

Steve didn’t know which part he should be getting a kick out of. The fact he’d never been with a man, the age difference, or the fact that James was insinuating he’d played with himself. Steve was eating it all up if he was to be honest. He’d never taken a man’s virginity but he was up for the adventure and knew he was a safe bet as the man’s first. He knew just how to do it right and gentle. He knew just how to make it worth James’ time. “Well, if you think I’m judging you, you’re wrong. I’m in the wrong business to judge anyone,” Steve kept his voice low so he didn’t make a spectacle of their conversation, “doesn’t matter how old you are, what you’ve done or not done. If you want an experience, you wanna try a taste, I can give you one. I’m happy to do it.”

 

Steve wasn’t one to play games. He was straight forward, honest as they came. He pulled one of his sleek matte cards from his pocket and slipped it across the bar to James. He watched him pick it up and look it over, a look of surprise and a flush covering his high cheekbones as he seemed to read the word printed under Steve’s name on the card: _Escort_.

 

James cleared his throat, biting his bottom lip as he set the card back down. Steve noticed he kept it close, took it as a good sign. “And here I thought you were just picking me up,” James laughed a little and Steve liked the sound.

 

“In a way I was. You’re a handsome man. Couldn’t tell from afar whether you’d be interested in men or not, but I took my chances anyway,” Steve offered him a gentle grin.

 

“I look like I need to pay someone for sex?” James cocked his head to the side and regarded Steve through squinted, guarded eyes. He might have even been slightly offended. Steve held his ground, undeterred.

 

“You look like you wanna sleep with a man but you haven’t yet and don’t know how. I’m sure you have women dying to sit on your cock. But that’s not what I’m here for.”

 

“And if I wanna sit on _your_ cock, is _that_ what you’re here for?” Hearing the word fall from James’ lips made Steve want to squirm a little. He _definitely_ wanted that. It was always a bonus when he was physically attracted to his clients, that they had chemistry. That was often not the case.

 

“You can sit on anything you want, Mr. Barnes. That is, in fact, what I’m here for.”

 

James grew silent at that, eyes dropping to his glass. Apprehension bloomed in Steve’s chest but he sipped his drink and watched the man mentally battle over whatever waged inside his mind. He took the moment to let his eyes roam the broad shoulders, the peak of chest hair, the gray on his temples. This man had to look exquisite naked, judging by the way that suit jacket pulled in all the right places.

 

James lifted his eyes back to Steve’s and Steve could feel the heat and question that lingered in those blue-grays. “I’m not familiar with...your business. What’s it you want? How much do you get paid? Do you do weekends in exchange for money, gifts?”

 

Steve couldn’t help but chuckle, amused. “I mean, I don’t have an ad saying ‘sugar daddy wanted’ on my back but if you’re offering…,” he watched confusion and then amusement dawn on James’ features. “Money is how I’m usually paid. I can be booked for any length of time. I can be a date to an event, a party, a companion on a trip. It’s really whatever the client wants. _Whatever_ they want.” He stressed the word because he catered to all and any whim. He had a few hard limits but had experienced _a lot_. And at this point, he’d say yes to anything with James out of pure curiosity.

 

“Whatever they want? Give me an example, please,” he spoke quietly as he asked, as if unsure if he could. Steve was an open book. He never gave names but he’d give examples, absolutely.

 

“Sure. Most women want to be dominated in some way, most men want to dominate me. I’ve gone to Hawaii on a business trip with a woman who only needed me to pretend I was her fiancée. I’ve been collared and expected to crawl on my knees like a dog. I had a woman who would pay me for one weekend a month of as much sex as she could handle. I have another woman who just wants me to sit in my briefs and rub her feet. I’ve had a few men who prefer roleplay, I’m decent at it,” he shrugged lightly, “The ‘usual’ is I show up to the client’s place and we have sex, whatever their fantasy or need is I fulfill, and I’m out the door after. But like I said, it’s dealer’s choice. Whatever the client feels like, needs, _wants_ from me, I give. I haven’t had a single complaint,” Steve felt more than confident in his track record and his services. Sure, when he’d started he’d had some catching up to do, had to learn his ways around certain kinks, scenes, but now he had zero issues. He felt at ease behind closed doors.

 

James was intrigued, if nothing else. It was written all over his suddenly expressive face. “So...kinks? Toys? Trips? Everything is on the table?”

 

Steve nodded, “I draw the line at violence, degrading play and extreme, potentially harmful things. Marks are fine, spanking is fine, but you can’t hit me and I won’t hit you. You can call me names, but you can’t shove my face in a carpet or make me lick your shoes. Luckily no one I’ve been with has tried to punch me or worse,” Steve smiled ruefully. James looked a little disturbed by that.

 

“Well at least you’re taking care of yourself,” he replied with concern that surprised Steve.

 

“I get tested monthly. I’m careful. It’s my job to deliver a safe and fun experience.” He wanted to make sure James knew all the details and intents. This business relationship had to be based on trust.

 

“What do you cost? Is it by the service or…?”

 

Steve pulled out his phone, opening the app he used to take payment. He set it down on the bar for James to see. He had no secrets. “I don’t do by the service, I do by the hour. You can have whatever you want in the time frame you pay me for. Fifty percent off your first experience. No matter the length. You come back, which I can usually guarantee they will, it’s full price after that.”

 

James whistled low at what he saw on the screen. “You certainly are looking for that sugar daddy, aren’t ya pal?”

 

Steve blushed at the term but laughed too. “I think it’s a fair trade. Good money for great sex,” he shrugged. James eyed him.

 

“You think you’re that good, huh?”

 

Steve simply smiled, nodding once. “Yes sir. I’m _that_ good.”

 

James glanced back at the security guard a few feet away and then to the bartender. Steve, for a brief moment, wondered if he was about to be physically removed from James Barnes’ presence. And then James was laying down crisp cash from his wallet on the bar and standing.

 

Steve’s eyes followed his every move, his hopes deflating. He’d really enjoyed their banter. It had been a long time since he’d been shot down. And by someone like Mr. Barnes…

 

“I’ve got a car out front. We’ll go back to my place. That’s how it works right? My call? My place?” Steve stood before James could finish his questions.

 

“Absolutely, sir. Your call. Everything is your call.”

 

“Good. We’ll go back to my place, I’ll pour us a drink and then I want you to take over. Understood?”

 

Steve was surprised by the expectation but it was nothing he couldn’t handle. In fact, he looked forward to blowing this man’s mind...and hopefully more. “Yes, sir.”

 

———

 

When James said he had a car, it was a Mercedes town car. Luxury. With a driver. Heated seats were welcome as autumn started to settle into New York. Steve made himself comfortable and reminded himself of all the things they still needed to go over.

 

He pulled out his phone again, opening a document he used for new clients. “While we drive, maybe it’s a good time to fill this out. As I mentioned before, this is my business and I run it like one. I don’t get too personal besides name and phone number, but there’s a list of options and services I offer. Kinks, whatever you might be into. If you wouldn’t mind to fill it out…,” he handed his phone to James, watching the man eye the device with slight disdain.

 

“I’d rather talk it out over a drink,” he suggested, handing the phone back. Steve hadn’t been prepared for that.

 

“I..at least need a contact number,” he tried, preparing himself to type it in. James didn’t seem all that willing to give up such a personal detail already. “I promise it’s confidential. Would you like to see my terms and conditions?” He offered the phone back, ready to produce anything the man needed to make him comfortable.

 

“If I’m satisfied when you leave you’ll get my number. I have yours. And I promise I’m good for the money.”

 

Steve pulled his phone back and clicked it off. Well then. “What do you do for work, Mr. Barnes?” Steve asked cautiously, wondering if the man would tell him anything. James shifted, staring out the car window. Steve registered his body language—he was very tense.

 

“I design luxury resorts,” James began, his tone turning up affectionately. Steve tilted his head with interest, “I have a line of resorts, each one is put together and laid out by me. I love it. It allows me to mingle my affinity for architecture with my love of design and art.” He looked quickly at Steve with a smile.

 

Steve’s eyes were wide with surprise. Now _that_ was a job. “Oh wow. That sounds like the kind of job that makes you want to go to work every day.” Steve almost opened his mouth to mention his art but he was careful to never talk too much about himself. Clients didn’t pay him for that.

 

James’ smile was sincere now. And he looked slightly less rigid. “It is.”

 

Before Steve could ask any further questions, the car turned and rolled up to a row of well lit brownstones. It looked homey and inviting against the trees that lined the wide sidewalk. Steve recognized where they were. He’d driven down this street but never been inside one of these townhomes. For all the money he was making, this was far out of his range. He was sure these were million dollar homes.

 

The car parked against the curb and the driver came around the open the door for them. They slid out and James thanked the man—the security guard from earlier—explaining quietly that he’d be fine alone with Steve. Steve rocked on his heels and assessed his surroundings. He had some high end clients but this...this was another level entirely.

 

“This way,” James called to him as he headed toward the front door. Steve’s long strides caught him up quickly and he marveled as he stepped down to the front door and entered the foyer of the brownstone. It was wide open with wood floors and beautiful art along the walls. It smelled of vanilla and sandalwood and Steve took a deep breath. This was a _home_. Nothing like his small three bedroom apartment he shared with two of his friends. That apartment seemed to fit in one room of this place.

 

James guided him silently through to the kitchen and then to the wet bar. “Same drink?” James asked as he extended his arms for Steve’s suit coat. He slid it off and handed it to James with a gracious thanks. So the man had entertaining skills.

 

“Yes, please,” Steve replied, slipping his hands into his pockets. He looked around the kitchen, pristine and clean, and wondered silently what it would be like to live like this. “Beautiful home.”

 

“Thank you,” James looked over his shoulder at him with a genuine smile. “Bought it a few years ago. Did some upgrades. This is my main home,” he explained as he handed Steve his drink and kept one for himself. He kept his own coat on as he guided them through the vast first floor to the stairs. Steve was once again surprised. Right to the bedroom. James wasn’t wasting any time.

 

The hall was dark and they passed several closed doors before they reached the bedroom at the end. It was lit up by the moon through open curtains, and Steve could tell by even what was slightly lit that the room was impeccably styled and looked as though it was being featured in a magazine spread.

 

Jams flipped on a lamp and drew Steve’s attention to him. He sipped the fresh drink, savoring in the burn at the back of his throat as he mentally prepared himself for what was to come. “You mentioned you wanted me to take over? What exactly did you have in mind?” Steve asked, slipping into the confident demeanor of professional, experienced.

 

James took a long drink and seemed to ponder what in fact he’d meant. “I uh...want you to take over. You’re in charge.”

 

Steve blinked and then narrowed his eyes slightly in question. “Okay. Usually it’s the other way around. You’re sure?”

 

James rolled his eyes but Steve could see the heat in his cheeks. “I haven’t done this before. Aren’t you supposed to seduce me? Walk me through this?”

 

Steve couldn’t help but laugh a little, “if that’s what you want, I’m happy to do that. I can seduce you. Let’s be clear on a few things first though,” Steve set down his drink on the dresser by the door, walking toward James slowly. “You want to do it _all_ tonight? Or you just want a taste? You want me to tell you what to do, correct? And you’ve never been touched by a man but you’ve played with yourself?” Steve’s head tilted down, his eyes gazing up at James in an unmistakably seductive gaze. James swallowed and Steve watched his Adam’s apple bob with hesitation.

 

He cleared his throat, not moving as Steve stepped closer. “Yes. To all of the above. I want everything. I’ve...touched myself. Used toys. I’ve never been with another man, ever. But I’ve...wanted to for a while,” his voice grew softer with every step Steve took until they were inches apart. James’ breath hitched audibly. Steve smiled.

 

“I like the sound of all of this,” he replied, his voice husky. He was attracted to the man, there was no denying. His cock was already rousing in his dress pants. This wouldn’t be hard, other than the important need to go slow. He honestly wanted to show James just what this could be like in every way. But he had to take his time. Rushing James would do no good.

 

Steve ran a hand along James’ graying temple, ran a hand down over the man’s shoulder. James shuddered ever so slightly. Steve kept his grin in check.  “Why don’t you take a minute, get yourself into something more comfortable. I’m going to set up your room,” He glanced around, deciding on mood lighting and where he’d lay his items for use. “How’s that sound?”

 

James merely nodded but Steve could tell he was sold. Normally he’d ask for payment up front but in this case it seemed like he needed to show he was worth it first. He was confident that wouldn’t be a problem.

 

————-

 

Bucky shut the door that lead to his large master bath and walk in closet, taking a slow, deep breath. He took a few steps and caught sight of himself in the mirror over the sinks and stopped short. What was he even _doing_ ? He’d taken a male escort, a _male_ escort home to fuck him. Was he out of his mind?

 

Clearly not enough to send the guy home.

 

Bucky slipped off his suit coat, but left his slacks and simple white tee shirt on. Honestly, he wasn’t sure changing was going to make him more comfortable. He really needed this Steve guy to be a professional. Because if he wasn’t...this was going to end in disaster.

 

Bucky let his thoughts trail to the man currently moving about his bedroom. Steve was tall, maybe an inch or two taller than himself. He was handsome, and _young._ Too young for a guy like him. Though, he talked himself through it, if this was a young woman of the same age he probably wouldn’t have thought twice. Somehow he was allowing Steve’s sex to make this difficult for him. He shook his head as he washed his hands and splashed water over his flushed face. _Stop it, Barnes. You’re overthinking. You’ve wanted this for a long time._

 

A long time, indeed. He’d been fantasizing about being with a man as long as he could remember, but he’d never been able to finally make the move. No one knew how he felt, what he wanted. Bucky has a different woman on his arm every month.

 

One relationship had lasted longer than the rest. Connie was the manager of his biggest resort in Jamaica. They’d met after she had been hired for the position and set to open the resort. The months of planning had also been spent in bed with Connie. She was sweet, young but fiery. She was the only woman to pull him away from his playboy ways for a little over a year. It ended shortly after the resort opened and Bucky had set off back to New York to work on his next project. It was amicable and they remained very close friends. It was far better that way. They’d fought as well as they’d fucked.

 

But men. He’d never allowed himself to taste, to dabble. For fear of attachments, his career and worse. But _this,_ paying someone...maybe this was the way to keep it confidential and attachment free. And get exactly what he needed. The money wasn’t an issue. Sure, he’d been surprised by the hefty price tag on the pretty man but if he fucked half as good as he looked...Bucky was pretty sure it was worth every penny.

 

He’d showered before going out and he was always clean—perks of playing with oneself often. So with one final deep breath he headed for the door. _He could do this_.

 

Steve had turned on two lamps, a tall one in the far corner and one beside the bed. Bucky could see a few foil packets and a few slender tubes on the bedside table in the light. Steve had slipped out of his jacket and vest, his white shirt unbuttoned to reveal his bare chest. Bucky has to swallow hard. He was as defined as Bucky had hoped he’d be. His skin pulled across his pectoral muscles, stretched perfectly over his rippled abs. That hard to attain V cut was exposed as the slacks hung low on his slim hips. The man was broad at the top but tapered at the middle. It was hard to believe he was actually real. Bucky could feel his cock swelling with anticipation already; the desire to touch that skin pulled at him.

 

Steve grinned as he waited patiently for James to acknowledge him other than the blatant staring. “Like what you see, James?” He was amused as he faced him fully. James flushed hard.

 

“It’s Bucky,” his thick voice cracked and he cleared it abruptly. “It’s Bucky, call me Bucky please.”

 

Steve’s eyes widened just slightly but he nodded. “Bucky it is. Come ‘er, handsome.”

 

Steve wasn’t wasting any time, Bucky quickly realized. He was honestly thankful for it. He gravitated to Steve on command, standing before him with wide but cautious eyes.

 

“Just relax,” Steve soothed in a low, smooth tone. He ran a hand up Bucky’s right arm, fingers dancing across the skin. “Let’s set some lines first. Red means stop, in case you don’t like what we’re doing. I’m guessing you’re probably pretty vocal so I’m sure I’ll know when you _like_ what we’re doing,” Steve smirked a little and stepped a couple inches closer.

 

“Alright,” Bucky acknowledged, wondering if Steve could hear his heart pounding out of his chest.

 

“We’re gonna let things flow tonight. Next time we can work on specific things you want, tonight I just wanna get to know your body, get to know _you_ ,” Steve let his fingers travel up Bucky’s left arm now, the sensation making goosebumps cover Bucky’s creamy skin.

 

“I-I like that,” he agreed softly. Steve’s smile widened.

 

“Good,” he took another step closer until he had one foot in between Bucky’s and their bodies were almost touching. “I’m going to kiss you now. But after this I’m not going to warn you anymore. _Just trust me_ ,” he urged in a whisper and before Bucky could reply that he wasn’t sure he could Steve pressed their lips together in a tentative kiss.

 

Steve’s lips were soft, that bottom lip was plump and felt like it simply just _fit_ against Bucky’s own lips. He was guiding and slow, no tongue and only offered gentle and encouraging strokes of his mouth against his own. Bucky followed, gladly. He could kiss, he had no problems there. But his brain was short circuiting at the beautiful fact he was kissing a beautiful man and it was _scorching_.

 

And they’d only just begun.

 

Steve’s hands went to Bucky’s hips and he urged their bodies together with a squeeze. Bucky couldn’t stop the groan that slipped out and it seemed to only encourage Steve further. The man let one hand move up into Bucky’s thick hair and he tilted their heads, building the kiss into deeper territory. Bucky went with it and finally let his hands settled on Steve’s hips, his grip tight and unyielding. _Oh yes_. He didn’t want this to end. His heart was racing, his brain going blank as he gave in to the experienced guidance of the man in front of him. Steve sure didn’t kiss like a man who was being paid. He kissed with a fire, a desire and he reacted to Bucky’s ever tell. It only made him want more.

 

Steve was shocked by the way Bucky kissed. He shouldn’t have been, he should have known, but something in the way it had felt as soon as their lips had touched had surprised him. He tasted of whiskey and sugar, but also something he was sure was just distinctly _Bucky Barnes_. He smelled even better up close, and his hair was so damn soft under his fingers. He lost himself in the kiss, let it guide him and in turn, trusted himself to guide Bucky.

 

And guide him he did, until they were kissing and panting, their tongues dueling in the most heated of ways. Their bodies pressed together, Steve could _feel_ Bucky’s erection and he knew there was no hiding his own. And he didn’t want to. This was all part of what he offered—the attraction, the clear evidence that Steve wanted to fuck him. It wasn’t always this easy. But tonight it was _very_ easy.

 

Steve pulled at Bucky’s t shirt, pulling it over his head. He marveled at the shape of the man’s body as he let his hands roam his bare skin. In the dim light he could tell Bucky took care of himself. Time in the gym made those abs, this chest. Steve had hit the jackpot tonight.

 

Dark hair sprinkled across his broad, chiseled chest. It was nice to be with a man the same height as Steve, there was an even playing field in that. And knowing he was topping him for the first time made it all the more satisfying.

 

Bucky sucked in shallow breaths as Steve touched his bare chest. His fingers were soft and reassuring. He seemed to be taking the time to memorize what he saw and for a moment Bucky got lost in it. He had this beautiful man catering to his every desire. He wanted to forget he was paying him but that wouldn’t leave his mind. And that was alright. Maybe it would always be better this way.

 

Steve’s hand slid low to Bucky’s belt and Bucky held still as Steve unfastened it. He caught his blue eyes through those sinful lashes and had to fight the urge to moan. He bit his lip instead, worrying the plump flesh as the clink of the belt filled the room. A button and then a zipper and the material was pooling at his feet. His white cotton boxers did nothing to hide his length, hard and aching beneath the fabric.

 

“Mmm,” Steve groaned in appreciation, gazing down between them. “I’m pleased to see you’re enjoying yourself. I bet you taste fucking brilliant,” Steve rasped the words and dropped to his knees before Bucky. Bucky’s eyes widened in a hint of panic but Steve soothes him with a gentle smile. “Shhh,” he started before Bucky could, “be a good boy and let me suck you. I’m dying to feel you in my mouth.”

 

Bucky’s throat went dry, watching the man pull the fabric down his thighs. He stepped out as instructed and let his arms hang as Steve nuzzled his nose to the soft underbelly of Bucky’s length. He gasped lightly, balls tightening and skin aflame as he stared in wonderment.

 

Steve’s moans sounded genuine as he grinned and took the heavy cock in his hand. Bucky shook and sighed, unable to look away as Steve’s large hand stroked him. A steadying hand landed on the back of his thigh, encouraging him to stay upright. “There you go,” Steve encouraged as he snaked his tongue out to suck the bead of slick off the tip. Bucky shook again and this time placed his hands on Steve’s shoulders, still covered by the white shirt. “Hold on handsome,” Steve glanced up with a smirk as he encouraged him, before rolling his tongue around the notched tip.

 

When Bucky has imagined a man sucking him, he hadn’t had anyone to fantasize. He knew what type of man he liked, but he’d never had a face to dream about. Well _now_ he did.

 

Steve’s mouth stretched beautifully around him as he sucked just the tip at first. Bucky was no stranger to blow jobs and being on the receiving end but _this_ felt like the _first_ time. Watching that pink mouth, that blonde head sink lower on him, sucking in his sensitive length was almost too much. He was shuddering and pulling Steve off after two sucks, shaking his head and gasping. “ _I’m —I’m —“_

 

_“_ Shhh,” Steve comforted, seeming to know just what was happening. He held the base of Bucky’s cock, watching the tip turn almost purple and angry. “Take a breath.”

 

Bucky felt the heat rush up into his cheeks and he nibbled his lip. “It’s just...you...you look so beautiful doing that,” it was meek and nervous but he said his thoughts anyway. Steve flushed and had to glance away briefly to clear his throat. _No one_ complimented _him_.

 

“Thank you,” he replied low and sincerely, moving to stand. He let go of Bucky’s cock and slipped his dress shirt off, ready to get more familiar with this sweet, anomaly of a client. “Go lay down, Bucky,” he murmured sweetly, “let me show you just how _beautiful_ I can make _you_.”

 

It felt like an out of body experience, walking to his bed and laying down in the center of it as Steve shed his own clothes. He was all lean muscle, toned everywhere in the way men dreamed of. He stepped out of his boxer briefs and into the dim light and Bucky caught sight of the dusting of freckles across his shoulders. His made his heart and stomach clench in ways he wasn’t prepared for. This man was the man someone dreamed of being with. Bucky would sure be dreaming about his for nights to come.

 

His eyes slipped further down to catch his first look at Steve’s length as he kneeled on the bed and grabbed the lube off the side table. Bucky didn’t notice that because he was too caught up. Steve was long, thick and curved just slightly to the right in a that made Bucky’s body tense. It was going to feel so good inside him but could he take that size…? Nothing he owned was quite that thick and he—

 

“Stop thinking,” Steve commanded, calling the attention back to him. “You’re fucking adorable in your panic but I promise I’ll make this good. It’s what I _do.”_ Steve lathered his fingers, slinking between Bucky’s long legs. Bucky felt his mouth still gaping a little at Steve and his perceptiveness but he closed it as Steve descended on him like a Greek god. He leaned in to kiss him again and Bucky all but burst off the bed to meet him halfway. Steve groaned into the kiss, biting at Bucky’s lip and keeping him occupied while his hand slipped south.

 

Steve bypassed Bucky’s cock, not wanting to give him too much too soon again. He slipped his hand down between his smooth cheeks, unable to hold back his own groans as he rubbed the untouched hole firmly. Bucky inhales sharply and bucked his hips but Steve was quick to shush him, repeating the touch over and over as he continued to kiss him hot and wildly.

 

Something about this man made Steve almost forget what he was doing, why he was here. The way Bucky grabbed at his shoulders, dragged his fingertips down his back as he caressed his most sensitive spot made Steve feel like a king. He barely knew his man but he knew just how to drive him crazy already it seemed and how was that possible? He couldn’t wrap his head around it, but maybe he didn’t have to. He pushed the thoughts away as he pushed the tip of one finger into Bucky, pulling back to watch his face as he accept the intrusion for the first time.

 

Bucky’s gasp was broken as he pushed himself back into the sea of pillows. His body felt hot, so hot, sweat breaking out across his body as Steve worked his finger in and out slowly. He went deeper with every move of his hand and Bucky felt the breath rush out of his lungs each and every time. It was entirely different than playing with himself, being at the mercy of this man above him who was currently seemingly enthralled in watching Bucky grapple with the feeling of someone else penetrating him for the first time.

 

“Feel good, handsome?” Steve asked with a lazy grin, pulling his fingers away every so often to rub at the hole slowly before pushing back in. Bucky didn’t keep himself quiet and judging by the way the thick cock against his thigh jumped every time he groaned loudly, he made a show of it.

 

“God, Steve…,” Bucky whined, writhing as he started to rock down on the finger. Steve leaned up slightly to watch, dying to see how Bucky’s ass looked wrapped around his finger.

 

“Oh baby,” he sighed with need, licking his lips. “You should see yourself, taking my finger so beautifully. This ass is fucking perfect, baby. So tight and fresh. You what two fingers? You can take it can’t you?”

 

Bucky hadn’t ever had someone talk dirty to him, wouldn’t have known he’d like it as much as he did right this second. But if Steve stopped talking like that… he just couldn’t. The praise was making him flush bright into his chest and the way Steve was gazing at him made him feel so exposed and yet so pretty and…”Yes, Yes, more please,” he begged and the words sounded foreign to his own ears. Steve beamed darkly though, as he was obviously pleased.

 

“That’s a good boy, there we go, I knew you’d be needy,” he murmured as he stretched him with a second finger. Bucky sucked in a ragged breath and stopped moving to adjust as Steve stayed still, kissing along the lines of his beautiful chest as he whispered sweet words of encouragement. Bucky didn’t want to think about how this was how he treated all his clients. Just for a little while he wanted this to be all for him. “Good job, Bucky. Opening wide for me, gonna take my cock so good.”

 

It was the oddest of feelings, being stretched open. The pain gave way to a heat and pleasure Bucky couldn’t describe and while he’d toyed with himself, the thrust of Steve’s fingers felt like nothing he’d ever had before. They were wet, sliding in and out with ease despite the drag of Bucky’s body, and the more he moved them the more Bucky’s body accepted them. The pain disappeared in a cloud of pleasure and Bucky was soon hungrily driving himself down on Steve again, sucking his fingers as deep as they could go. He was shameless in his noises and every bit of praise Steve lavished on him only made him louder.

 

“One more finger and you can take my cock,” Steve encouraged soon after, pressing a third past the rim. Bucky bit out a cry and braced himself, throwing an arm over his face as he breathed through the sudden pain. Steve wasn’t having that though, he needed to see that beautiful face as it eased in pleasure. “Look at me, handsome,” he commanded, forcing Bucky to glance down at him. Bucky let his arm fall and he took long, deep breaths as he locked eyes with Steve.

 

The air was charged and electric as they stared at one another. Steve watched Bucky’s chest rise and fall with intense sensations and couldn’t help the way his own breathing matched. Knowing someone had never done this to Bucky before was wreaking havoc on his own arousal and if Steve didn’t get inside Bucky soon he was going to combust right there untouched on the sheets. “Good boy,” he praised again as Bucky’s body started to relax. Bucky let out a shuddering moan as he rocked tentatively to the thrust of Steve’s fingers, three buried deep and spreading him wide. “You’re ass is gonna look so pretty on my cock,” he murmured as he watched himself start to truly fuck Bucky’s ass slow and hard with his fingers.

 

Bucky squirmed and rode them just as he had been and it wasn’t long before he was whining and gripping the sheets like he’d explode any moment. Steve pulled away when he was _sure_ Bucky could take it, making him moan wantonly at the loss.

 

“Gonna fuck me now?” He rasped the obvious, his voice haggard and worn from making so much noise. Steve was loving every sound and this new voice in particular sent chills down his spine.

 

He slid a condom over himself, lathering his length in a generous amount of lubricant as he grinned up at Bucky through his lashes. “Oh yes, Bucky. I’m gonna fuck you so hard you’ll be begging me to fuck you again tomorrow.”

 

Something about his confidence licked hot up Bucky’s spine and Bucky let his legs be spread obscenely wide without complaint. Both men were heated, slick and hot with arousal as Steve moved between Bucky’s legs again. He pushed one thigh up high and Bucky pushed himself up on an elbow as his leg came to rest in the crook of Steve’s elbow. “Go slow?” He asked quietly, nerves suddenly settling upon him. Steve took himself in hand but stopped at Bucky’s request, trailing his fingers over the neglected cock that lay weeping against Bucky’s stomach.

 

“Don’t worry, Buck,” he rasped the shortened name and Bucky couldn’t find it in himself to correct him from the nickname of a nickname, “you’ll take inch by inch slow and steady until I’m _buried_ and when you’re ready I’ll go nice and slow until you’re _begging_ me to pound this tight ass,” he spoke the filthy words so sweetly Bucky felt arousal pool in his stomach and it was no question already that he’d see this man again. That voice, those words…

 

He couldn’t form any of his own but they didn’t seem needed as he felt the thick blunt head of Steve’s sheathed cock prodding at his already abused hole. He gasped and tried to relax as Steve pressed into him and it took a moment and a fair amount of effort until the head notched inside of him finally. Bucky cursed and closed his eyes at the intrusion, missing the way Steve watched him in awe.

 

Knowing he was the first cock in this perfect ass almost made him come on the spot. He was a professional at holding back, had the stamina to go for hours, but something about watching Bucky grapple with his first penetration was making him want to shoot off far too soon. He breathed deeply and pinched his eyes closed, unable to look at that handsome face any longer until Bucky’s body started to relax.

 

When he opened his eyes again a moment later, Bucky was watching him with an intrigued, almost soft expression. They locked gazes as Steve started to move. It was shallow at first, just the tip and just a slow in and out, though he never slipped from Bucky’s body. Bucky groaned deeply as he sank lower and farther into his body, the sound lighting Steve on fire.

 

Bucky was overwhelmed. He was stretched so far and the heat from Steve’s entire body was intense. It was addicting, every slide and every touch and soon Steve was kissing him again, rough and sloppy as he started to really _move_ , driving his hips into him with practiced precision.

 

Bucky wasn’t quiet and Steve didn’t want him to be. There was a banter back and forth, praise slipping from Steve’s lips and whines from Bucky’s as they worked their way up and up, higher and higher. When Bucky finally felt Steve’s balls against his ass he knew he was bound to be done for soon, his cock untouched and throbbing against his belly.

 

Steve seemed to read his mind, balancing himself on one arm as he grasping Bucky’s cock in the other. Bucky cried out and his hips jumped. He squeezed around Steve’s cock and it became very evident very quickly this was all coming to a head.

 

Bucky hadn’t felt anything like this. It was like freefalling as the pain and pleasure melted together into something he couldn’t describe. It was too much all at once. It was so surreal and his body felt so punished in the best way that as Steve started to really jerk him off he thought for a moment that this was how he would die. And he also then became infinitely sure he would _need_ this again more than he needed air.

 

Steve was perfect, his cock hitting deep and hard and his own groans seemed sincere. He watched himself slid into Bucky occasionally, stared at his face and then his cock and Bucky felt worshiped. Everything was about his own pleasure and it was an entirely new experience. One he’d be touching himself to for _days._

 

“I’m —oh God—I’m—“ he started to babble but Steve was right there to guide him, squeezing his cock and fucking him hard now, driving those perfect hips up with a snap as his tip rubbed against Bucky’s sweet spot and made him howl.

 

“Now Bucky! Now baby, come for me, come all over my hand and milk my cock!” Steve cried out and Bucky did just that, coming with a sharp shake and a cry that was utterly beautiful as he spilled all over Steve’s hand. Steve went off like a shot after him, spilling hot and hard into the condom as he pumped Bucky through his release. He closed his eyes and groaned low as he rocked through it until he was empty and spent, dropping Bucky’s cock on top of the mess he’d made.

 

He let Bucky relax a moment. Stayed buried there as he waited for any sign from Bucky on what he needed. The man shuddered and moaned quietly every so often until his eyes finally opened, catching Steve’s intrigued ones. He blushed hard and deep, grinning slowly. “That was… deeply satisfying,” he complimented in a whisper. Steve flushed brightly, eyes sliding downcast as he grinned. Honestly words hardly described it.

 

“That’s what I like to hear,” he whispered in reply, caching Bucky’s lips in a strangely uncharacteristic post sex kiss he wouldn’t usually initiate. Something about the compliment and the way they were bound together still as Steve’s cock softened had Steve a little off center. “Let me get you a towel, clean you up,” he spoke quietly as he slid out of Bucky’s relaxed body, the way Bucky moaned at the loss not lost on him.

 

He was careful as he used a warm cloth to soothe Bucky and clean him up. He filled a glass full of water and gave it to Bucky, making sure he was comfortable as he went about his usually picking up. Bucky lay on the bed with hooded eyes, seemingly unable to find the ability to get up after such an experience.

 

Steve was teaching for his boxer briefs to get dressed as he always did after his sessions when Bucky moved on the bed finally, sitting up.

 

“You leaving?” Bucky asked abruptly. Steve stopped and shifted so he could see him.

 

“That’s how it usually goes,” Steve explained, unsure suddenly. “But it’s your call. I can do whatever you want—“

 

“Stay. Please,” Bucky interrupted him firmly. Steve nodded, settling his briefs into place as he padded back to the bed. He switched off lights on the way, surprised by the invitation. “I’ll make you coffee in the morning and pay you for your services,” Bucky added with a small grin. Steve nodded and slid in next to him, Bucky’s arms opening for Steve. It wasn’t what he expected but he slid right into them, ready to offer comfort. And receive it. “Thank you.”

 

Bucky’s additionally words caught Steve off guard as his head came to rest on Bucky’s warm chest. He could hear his heart and it was disconcerting. He didn’t often stay the night. Usually his clients wanted him gone so they could sleep. It seemed James Barnes was putting Steve through his paces in the most unusual of ways.

 

Bucky didn’t know _what_ he was doing but he absolutely couldn’t let Steve walk out that door. Not after what he’d just done, what he’d just made Bucky feel. Bucky needed to hold him, needed to feel that skin to skin connection. He soothed his already churning mind with the _You are paying for this_ , _Barnes_. And left it at that. Because he was. This wasn’t a date. This was an agreement. A purchase.

 

Steve closed his eyes and breathed in the masculine scent that was Bucky. He was going to sleep well he knew. He was proud of himself tonight, he felt like he’d made Bucky’s first time amazing. And if he allowed himself to keep thinking about it, to keep replaying certain moments over and over in his head already as he and Bucky drifted off to sleep, well no one needed to know about that. He was being paid to provide the service. And if it turned out good for him, that was just a bonus right? It didn’t mean anything more than that, right?

 

Right?

 


	2. Playing Pretend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not recognizing the number, Steve slid the bar across the screen and put the phone to his ear, stirring the pasta as he answered, “Hello?” 
> 
> There was a short pause, one that almost made him pull the phone away from his face to see if the person had hung up with Steve immediately recognized the voice, “Steve? Is this...Steve Rogers?”
> 
> Steve dropped the wooden spoon with a clatter and grabbed the television remote off the kitchen island, muting it frantically. Natasha and Sam both turned to look at him like he’d lost his mind but he was far too distracted to care. “Yes, hi, hello. It is,” he was suddenly out of breath for no damn reason and he could feel his cheeks heating up instantly. 
> 
> “Hi Steve, it’s Bucky Barnes. From a couple Saturdays ago, when we—“
> 
> “Yeah,” Steve interrupted quickly with a chuckle and then immediately regretted it, “I remember.” He could feel himself smiling as he stood in the kitchen, ignoring his roommates’ curious glances. 
> 
> “Oh,” Bucky cleared his throat before continuing, “Good. I um...is this a good time?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you SO MUCH for the comments and kudos and bookmarks omg I'm so beyond thankful for each and every one!! I'm in love with this story and these two and I hope you are as well! I hate to say it but please allow me a week in between chapters, getting this 10k out was hard between work and real life and I hate rushing and potentially not giving the chapter time to grow. Hopefully this will also allow me to reply to each of you and your sweet, sweet comments!! Huge thanks to Team Damon for her endless help and support!!!! Thank you for reading! I adore all of you!
> 
> \---quick note as this seems to be a thing right now: I do this for free between raising a child/working full time/being a wife. I worked very hard to get this chapter out for y'all and I always edit as thoroughly as I can before posting but yeah, I'm gonna miss few things here and there. I'm only human. Please don't point them out. I'm doing my best.

The sun was warm on Steve’s face as he sat on the cushioned window seat of his Brooklyn apartment. It was a bright day but the sun was deceiving—autumn had arrived and the temperatures outside had dropped into the fifties. Steve didn’t mind though. This particular window wasn’t drafty and the sun was still beaming.

 

His eyes flickered from the park across the small street to the sketchpad against his thigh, but the image on the paper couldn’t be found outside. It could only be found miles from here and on the other side of Steve’s phone—that had yet to ring.

 

But Steve couldn’t get Bucky’s eyes out of his head, couldn’t get his face to leave him be. The way he’d looked in the throes, the way their gaze had held as Steve drove him home...and then the expression he had as Steve had opened his eyes after coming harder than he could remember in so, so long. Steve kept drawing Bucky’s face, trying to get every damn detail right. He wanted to see him again to compare. And for _other_ reasons.

 

“You’re thinking about him again,” his roommate Sam Wilson interrupted his thoughts from the kitchen. Steve turned his way and schooled his features, scoffing as he flipped the page so he wouldn’t be caught.

 

“Nah. Just enjoying the sun.”

 

“Shut up. You’re not cat and you can’t lie like one either. You’re still thinking about the resort guy,” Sam’s smile was all knowing and Steve regretted telling him and his other roommate Natasha Romanoff, anything. He’d come home that night with such a high though, he couldn’t stop himself as he divulged his evening to his two closest friends.

 

Steve had gone home with a lot of people but no one was quite like James Barnes.

 

The following morning Steve had woken up alone, on his stomach in the very big bed. The room looked bright and cheery against the morning light and it took him a minute to remember where he was. Slipping from the bed, he realized it was nine in the morning and Bucky hadn’t woken him. He hardly ever stayed the night for this exact reason. The awkward escape.

 

Steve could hear Bucky talking and chose to take a minute to splash water on his face and run some through his short hair. He swiped some toothpaste along his tongue and slipped back into his slacks and dress shirt, not bothering with the rest.

 

As he reached the bottom of the stairs, he followed the voice into the kitchen. Bucky was mid conversation that sounded pretty important but still took a moment to notice Steve’s presence and pour him a cup of coffee. It was a styrofoam travel mug but Steve appreciated the gesture.

 

Bucky gave him the universal “one minute” motion with his finger before stepping out onto the back patio. As he paced, Steve read the paper that was sprawled along the counter, mindlessly reading the articles before he realized it wasn’t the Times. It was one from Miami. _Huh._

 

“Sorry about that, Steve,” Bucky interrupted his reading and Steve raised his head to truly take a moment to appreciate Bucky Barnes in the morning. He was showered and dressed in jeans and a gray button down, rolled up to the elbows. His hair was just slightly damp and his beard was so perfect in the brightness of the morning Steve wanted to look away. It was like looking into the sun.

 

“No problem at all. Thank you for the coffee. I’m sorry I slept in. Usually my clients are eager to throw me out,” Steve said the words with a chuckle but it was true. “Your bed is very comfortable.” Steve wasn’t sure when the last time he’d slept so well was.

 

Bucky’s smile was sincere as he picked up his own coffee mug— a matte black one. “You looked very comfortable when I got up at seven to hit the gym, I couldn’t bear to wake you. The least I could do in return after the night you gave me.” Bucky slid an envelope across the counter. “I hope cash is okay. I’d prefer to keep this off my statements for now— my assistant would have a field day with it. No offense.”

 

Steve blushed a little and laughed, still surprised by Bucky’s honesty. “None taken. I understand completely. And cash is totally fine,” he slid the envelope into the pocket of his jacket and picked his coffee back up. “So you enjoyed your night then? Any complaints?” Steve pressed, curious. Bucky shook his head almost immediately, that damn grin seemingly permanent.

 

“Not one. You’re just as good as you say. I’m impressed, to say the least. And you’re professional. Which I appreciate.”

 

“Would you like to book another session? I have some dates available…”

 

“I’m actually headed out of town for a few weeks. But when I get back I’ll definitely call you.”

 

Steve suddenly couldn’t tell if Bucky was being genuine then or not. He was rounding the counter toward Steve and while he wanted to press he knew better. “No problem,” he repeated, “you have my card, call me whenever the mood strikes.” He flashed Bucky a grin and blushed when it was returned.

 

And that was the last he had heard from Bucky. It had only been three days but he’d hoped to see him again sooner. He’d also paid him an extra thousand dollars. Steve tried to tell himself that was the reason why he wanted to see him again, he was obviously good for the money.

 

“Earth to Steve,” Sam called, rattling Steve from his memory. “God, what is with you?”

 

“Nothin’,” Steve quickly defended himself. “I’m just trying to get this tree right,” he focused on the large oak tree across the street, beginning to sketch. Sam looked at him, less than convinced.

 

“Sure, whatever. Just don’t forget it’s your night to cook. Nat will be home by seven. I’m going for a run. He’ll call. _Relax_.”

 

Sam shut the door behind him, leaving Steve alone with his thoughts. He’d call in a few weeks. It was just good money. That was all.

 

————

 

It was a week later, while Steve was cooking on his night when the phone rang. Distracted by the boiling water and the chicken in the pan, he probably shouldn’t have answered. Natasha and Sam were going back and forth about painting the small living room and the television blared over their argument. It was a normal night in for the three roommates, but definitely made a less than professional moment for him to answer such a call.

 

Not recognizing the number, Steve slid the bar across the screen and put the phone to his ear, stirring the pasta as he answered, “Hello?”

 

There was a short pause, one that almost made him pull the phone away from his face to see if the person had hung up with Steve immediately recognized the voice, “Steve? Is this...Steve Rogers?”

 

Steve dropped the wooden spoon with a clatter and grabbed the television remote off the kitchen island, muting it frantically. Natasha and Sam both turned to look at him like he’d lost his mind but he was far too distracted to care. “Yes, hi, hello. It is,” he was suddenly out of breath for no damn reason and he could feel his cheeks heating up instantly.

 

“Hi Steve, it’s Bucky Barnes. From a couple Saturdays ago, when we—“

 

“Yeah,” Steve interrupted quickly with a chuckle and then immediately regretted it, “I remember.” He could feel himself smiling as he stood in the kitchen, ignoring his roommates’ curious glances.

 

“Oh,” Bucky cleared his throat before continuing, “Good. I um...is this a good time?”

 

Steve spun to look at the overflowing pot and the sizzling chicken and then spun back with a look of desperation at Natasha and Sam. “Yeah! Yeah, absolutely!” He tried to sound smooth and relaxed but judging by the giggles Natasha was holding back, he knew he was failing. She stepped in to man the stove as he moved away and down into the short hall.

 

“Oh good,” Bucky sounded _good_ , Steve decided. He liked the sound of him over the phone. But as soon as the thought crossed his mind he cursed himself and pushed it away. “I’ve been thinking about our time together and I had an offer for you, if you’re available.”

 

An offer? “I can check. What are you thinking?” He chewed his lip and paced a little. He’d been _waiting_ for this call like some silly girl. Whatever the offer was he was determined to take it.

 

“I’m in Jamaica on Saturday, for the week. If you’re available, I’d like to fly you down and pay for you to stay the week.” Bucky sounded so confident and at ease as he spoke. Steve’s heart thumped away.

 

“Let me check my calendar, just give me a second here,” as Steve pulled the phone away he made a conscious decision that regardless of who he had scheduled, he’d move it for this opportunity.

 

And sure enough he had three appointments that week. Taking a moment to gather himself he made his decision. “I can do it, definitely,” he replied, trying to sound just as confident.

 

“Great,” was that _relief_ in Bucky’s voice? “That’s great, Steve. Text me your email and I’m going to have my assistant get in touch with you. She’ll book your flight and give you all the information. Everything is on me, you won’t need to pay for anything, okay?”

 

Steve didn’t know what to say so he simply replied, “Okay, wow, that sounds great. I’ve never been to Jamaica.” He wanted to smack his head against the wall as he replayed the words. Bucky chuckled and it was a lovely sound.

 

“I think you’ll love it. Stephanie will be into touch. If you need anything or have any questions, don’t hesitate to call me.”

 

“Okay, I look forward to it,” Steve replied with a small smile before they exchanged goodbyes. He ended the call and stared at the phone, unaware of the two sets of eyes staring at him from the end of the hall.

 

“So you’re going to Jamaica? With James Barnes, CEO of Winter Luxury Resorts?” Natasha asked expectantly, holding the bowl of salad Steve had made earlier. He snapped out of his trance to find Sam and her smirking at him.

 

He glowered.

 

“Yeah? So what?” He tried to act like he didn’t care, feigning nonchalance as he went back to the stove to find Natasha had already handled the pasta and tossed it in the lemon sauce with the chicken. He shot her a look of apology.

 

“You’ve been thinking about this guy nonstop since you slept with him,” she began as Sam sipped his beer and looked on. “Is this a good idea? You know we’re not supposed to get attached to clients and you had this guy one time and he’s messed with your head already.”

 

Steve and Natasha had met one night, trying to pick up the same man in a high end club downtown. They’d ended up determining the other was also an escort and had taken the man back to his room, showing him a good time and also getting to know each other. And while sexual chemistry was there, and it was _very good_ chemistry, they only saw each other as a best friend. They’d met Sam, a firefighter and paramedic, through their mutual friend Clint when Sam had been looking for roommates. While Sam wasn’t sure what he’d gotten himself into by sharing his Brooklyn apartment with two escorts, the rent was always on time and they both knew how to cook. So it worked out for all parties.

 

“He hasn’t messed with anything,” Steve argued, setting the table. “And besides, who turns down an all expenses paid trip to Jamaica?”

 

Sam and Natasha exchanged silent looks that Steve ignored and they all decided to put the subject to bed. Sam turned the Yankees playoff game back on and Natasha brought the food over. They picked up baseball talk throughout dinner but her words didn’t leave easily. He had to get his head on straight or this would go downhill and fast.

 

————

 

_“Ladies and gentlemen, we have begun our descent into Montego Bay.”_

 

Steve buckled his seat belt and powered off his phone, knowing he’d have to go through customs before he could power it back on. Bucky’s assistant Stephanie had assured him she’d be waiting with a driver for his arrival. Staring out at the ocean from his window seat, he pondered how this trip would go. What did Bucky expect from him? Sex, surely, but what else?

 

He was also secretly excited for a week of vacation. Maybe he could get some sun, work on his art. He’d been on business trips with clients but it was always to some place less exciting. He’d never been to the Caribbean before. A trip to Ireland his senior year had made sure he had his passport but he hadn’t used it since. He was eager to see what Jamaica was like, to see things he’d only seen in pictures, like sunsets against palm trees and clear blue ocean.

 

The plane landed smoothly and customs was easy. Steve had packed a reasonably sized suitcase with various outfits and plenty of bathing suits just in case. He’d also packed two suits, expensive ones, because knew Bucky was a CEO and the last thing he wanted to ever do was embarrass the man. They were nowhere near the caliber Bucky wore, Steve was certain Bucky wore Armani and Hugo Boss, but they’d be fine in a pinch.

 

Walking down the long corridor, he spotted a curvy, pretty brunette and an older man holding a sign that read in big, block letters **ROGERS**. Steve wondered for a brief moment if this is what it felt like to be Bucky Barnes. Probably not, he quickly corrected himself. Bucky flew on private planes that he owned. But for a moment in time, Steve felt important. He relished it and put it away deep inside, in case it never happened again.

 

“Mr. Rogers?” She asked, smiling brightly as he got closer. Steve wondered if it was the eye contact that gave him away. He grinned.

 

“Yes, but please. It’s Steve. You must be Stephanie,” He shifted his garment bag into his left hand and shook her right hand firmly.

 

“Yes, Stephanie Markus. It’s wonderful to finally meet you,” she had a sparkle to her eyes that caught Steve by surprise but he just gave her a friendly smile in return. “Mr. Barnes is waiting for you back at the resort. He tried to come but he unfortunately got caught up in meetings and he sends his apologies.”

 

Steve shrugged a little as he followed the older gentleman who was obviously the driver and very familiar with the airport to the baggage carousel. “It’s not a problem. I was figuring you’d be here to make sure I didn’t get lost,” he laughed a little and she blushed as they stopped by the claim.

 

“Oh, he wanted to surprise you,” she explained and Steve couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow in question. She didn’t seem to notice as she continued, “he’s been very excited for your arrival,” she glanced up at him with what Steve perceived as a knowing smile, making him shift a little awkwardly under his backpack and garment bag. Had Bucky told them that he was an…?! “Wait until you see the view from the room. It’s _incredible_.”

 

Well at least _that_ sounded promising. Having Bucky’s staff knowing he had hired an escort for the week sounded a little less...promising. There was sure to be judgement, right? Why would he tell everyone? Steve blinked and shook his head a little, coming back to the conversation to hear Stephanie going on about some kind of event at the end of the week. By then they were moving too, out into the small and crowded lobby, toward the exit.

 

“Mr. Barnes has been working so hard on this remodel,” she explained, thinking he’d been listening this entire time. Steve nodded as if he had, pushing the rest of his thoughts away, “I’m sure he’s told you but this is going to change this resort. The commons area, the stage, the _show_ s and _shops_. Not to mention the chefs he’s hired for the Italian and Asian restaurants. I don’t know how he does what he does and manages to find time in between all that for you. I admire him. I haven’t been on a date in two years,” she rambled on as she opened the door to the Mercedes sedan waiting for them. “Which is fine,” she added, as Steve had yet to reply because what exactly was he supposed to say, “because I truly am married to my work at this point. I couldn’t ask for a better boss. Mr. Barnes is wonderful to me, to everyone.”

 

Steve slid into the car and wondered for a moment what exactly was going on and who exactly Stephanie was. He also wondered what on earth he was in for this week because he usually operated under complete cover; no one ever knew he was an escort. A bubble of anxiety started to grow in his stomach but he slid on his sunglasses and managed a smile, turning his phone back on as the car started. It was warm out but in the most inviting way. Steve wasn’t going to argue though when the driver turned the air conditioning on.

 

“So Steve,” she began again once she seemed to realize he wasn’t exactly sure how to reply to her previous conversation, “Mr. Barnes tells me you’re from Brooklyn. I grew up in Queens,” Steve had to admit, her bubbly attitude did make her endearing and she obviously had enough energy to keep up with whatever Bucky seemed to put on her plate, “Where do you live now? Do you miss it?” She cocked her head and waited wide-eyed and curious for an answer and Steve wondered what kind of twilight zone he’d just stepped into. What the actual ….?!

 

“I actually live about three blocks from where I grew up. My mom still lives in the same house,” he replied with a friendly smile. Stephanie seemed delighted with that answer.

 

“Oh wow! That must be so nice, to be able to go home. I visit home as often as I can but Mr. Barnes has me based in Miami working out of the office there so I don’t get home much more than during the holidays. He gives _great_ time off.”

 

“How’s Miami?” Steve decided if he could keep the conversation steered away from him, maybe this would be easier and less awkward. And maybe the anxiety causing his blood pressure to rise would ease.

 

Luckily Stephanie had _a lot_  to say about Miami and it took up the entire fifteen minute ride until they were pulling through the security gate at the resort. At that point she grew much quieter, seemingly wanting to let Steve take in the sights of the resort Bucky had designed and built.

 

 **Winter Montego Bay** stood out in a rich cursive font on either side of the large wall into the resort. Stephanie explained briefly that there was an adult side and a family side, but people could intermingle if they wished. The car steered toward the family side, to which Stephanie explained, “Mr. Barnes resides on the 7th floor on the family side. He likes the view and he has a soft spot for families. His sister is actually visiting this week too, as part of the big grand-reopening.”

 

Steve absorbed all that information but he was far too busy staring out the window as they came to a stop at the front doors of the open air lobby. The driver opened the doors and Stephanie explained he would get Steve’s luggage, she’d see him up to the room first. Carrying his carry-on only, Steve followed her through the lobby and questioned if _everything_ was made of white marble. It was gorgeous, the view out the main windows overlooked the pools and the ocean, a gazebo standing out amongst two coves. Every staff member acknowledged him with a smile and a hand over their heart as she guided him through the hotel, giving a mini tour. She assured him _Mr. Barnes_ would give him the full one later. And if he didn’t, Steve was sure he could explore on his own. And planned on it. He had to see every inch of this place and send pictures back to Natasha and Sam, who had swore they’d evict him if he didn’t buy them Jamaican coffee and rum and give them a full report, including pictures.

 

A special key unlocked the elevator to rise to the higher floor and Stephanie went on to tell him about the owner lounge he’d have access to during his stay. All his drinks and food were included, anything he wished. It was also an all inclusive resort, but Stephanie made sure to repeat _anything he wished_ was his, no expense. Steve thanked her graciously but she just smiled and told him to _thank Mr. Barnes._ Oh, Steve would surely do that. As best he could anyway.

 

“If you need anything at all, dial 22 for the concierge on this level. If you need me,” she handed him a business card, “my cell is at the bottom and it works over here on and off wifi. Day or night. While you’re here, I’m happy to help with anything you need. I’m sure I’ll be seeing you around quite a bit anyway, but just in case,” Stephanie offered him a very sincere smile as he handed him the key to the room. “It was wonderful to meet you, Steve. We’re very happy to have you.”

 

As he thanked her again, genuinely because she had in fact been a wonderful hostess thus far, she headed back toward the elevator and Steve flashed the keycard over the round door lock. The light flashed green and he pushed open the heavy door, taking a moment to marvel the details as he stepped inside.

 

He forgot all about his sudden curiosity about Bucky as he looked around the room. It was bigger than his entire apartment, a balcony extending the entire front of the room with an ocean view he didn’t even know really existed. There was a dining area all the way to his left and a king size four post bed to this right, in its own bedroom. In front of him was a desk area and a living room, with far more furniture than he could ever need. The room was immaculate. The sliding doors to the balcony were open inside the bedroom, the sea breeze enticing him. Dropping his backpack on the couch, he looked around, still in complete awe. _This_ was far beyond a first for him. This was a _dream_. Steve almost pinched himself just to make sure this was real life.

 

He heard the shower running and wondered if they turned _that_ on for him too. Laughing to himself, practically giddy and beyond ready to clean the germs of traveling off of him, he began pulling his clothes off, first his shirt and shoes, leaving them neatly on the bed and by the bed (he wasn’t about to mess up the state of the room) before heading for the giant marble bathroom.

 

He stopped short and the wind rushed out of his lungs at what he saw on the other side of the only slightly fogged up glass. Bucky stood with his back to the door, hands on the wall as the water ran down over his completely naked body. For a moment Steve didn’t breath as he simply took in the view; Bucky’s round ass on complete display for him. This had to be his welcome, the immediate change and call to work for him. Bucky had been waiting for him in his room looking for, what Steve was sure to be, the first of many sexual services Steve would provide. He was still off put by the fact it seemed people _knew_ why he was there but after being treated like a king and apparently being put up like one, he’d do _anything_ Bucky asked him to.

 

Steve slipped out of his jeans and boxers, settling them quietly on the counter to avoid disturbing Bucky from the seeming trance he was in. Licking his lips as he gazed at the body before him, his cock was already roaring to life and Steve knew that this would be an easy week for what he needed to provide Bucky. He refused to acknowledge aloud or to himself how many times he’d gotten off on his own to thoughts of their time together. Pleasing Bucky would _not_ be an issue.

 

He pulled open the full glass door slowly and Bucky’s head popped up instantly. Steve grinned, feeling his cheeks blushing a deep crimson as Bucky’s eyes widened and roamed Steve’s body, not once but _twice_ before he caught Steve’s eyes. Steve kept his grin, albeit slightly nervous, and forced himself into _work mode_ as he took a step toward Bucky and the hot water.

 

“Hey handsome,” he greeted in his signature low tone, running a few fingers up Bucky’s wet left arm, still placed on the wall in front of them. Bucky shivered under the touch but it seemed to finally knock him out of his head as he found a small smile.

 

“Steve,” he greeted and Steve didn’t miss the way his name sounded rolling off Bucky’s tongue in a pleased and surprised tone, “you’re here.”

 

“Stephanie just showed me up here, she didn’t tell me you’d be waiting, though she seemed very aware of what I’m here for,” Steve stepped closer, his cock hard and brushing against Bucky’s thick, hot thigh. Steve fought his own shudder at the temperature change and brushed his lips against Bucky’s tricep.

 

Bucky’s mouth opened and closed a few times and Steve watched with pleased eyes as Bucky’s cock started to swell and hang heavy between his legs. It was an impressive thing but the darkness of the bedroom had nothing on the brightness of the bathroom lights and Steve was getting his real first taste of naked Bucky. And he liked it. Very much.

 

Steve dragged his lips over Bucky’s arm and then ducked beneath it, falling to his knees between Bucky and the wall. He’d sucked him very briefly that first night and decided that _this_ was how he wanted to say hello to Bucky for the first time in Jamaica. And while he didn’t necessarily know what _Bucky_ wanted in this very moment, Bucky had asked him to call the shots in the bedroom so that’s what he was doing. And what man had ever complained about an epic blow job in the shower? Not any one that Steve was aware of.

 

“She’s um...she’s...sorry she didn’t tell you,” Bucky stuttered as Steve took his cock in hand. His groan was obscene and Steve wondered if anyone ever touched this man, or if this was just how he sounded. It didn’t matter, Steve decided for the moment, he chose to think maybe it was only him who could pull these noises from him. It helped with his confidence regardless as he licked a bead of precome off the tip of the now very hard, very thick cock in his hands.

 

“I don’t mind at all,” Steve murmured, glancing up at him through his lashes as he licked the underside of Bucky’s length. “Truth be told I’ve been looking forward to this all day,” he smirked up at Bucky before sucking the tip into his mouth just for a moment, before pulling back to murmur, “You got so hard for me, so fast. Such a good boy. You been thinking about this week? Thinking about all the things I’m gonna do to you?” Bucky’s cock jerked in his hand and Steve received his answer loud and clear. Bucky stared down at him with wordless lips, open and slack and Steve memorized the look of pleasure as he sucked all of him into his mouth and swallowed.

 

He lavished in the taste of him, the weight of him on his tongue. Closing his eyes, he listened to the sounds Bucky made, the hums and grunts, as he worshiped his cock. He made a show of it, hallowing his cheeks and sucking hard as he drew hips lips up and down his length, thoroughly enjoying his first meal on the island. Bucky slipped a hand into his short hair and tugged and Steve found himself gripping his own cock and stroking a few times, just enough to ease the need. He pulled his hand away but Bucky managed out, “No, don’t,” he panted, gripping Steve’s hair harder, “please...keep going… _wanna see you come with me_.”

 

Steve was never one to deny his clients but they rarely asked for the show or granted him his own pleasure. Steve didn’t hesitate to give in though, wrapping his right hand back around himself as his left steadied him on Bucky’s thigh. He then gave Bucky everything he had, sucking and swallowing him down into his throat and lapping at him with his tongue when he’d pull out, putting pressure just where Bucky needed it as he slid back down to the base. He buried his nose in the short hair there, inhaling and swallowing and slowing impaling his throat with the thick tip in a practiced manner and it only took Bucky a few moments before he was bursting in Steve’s throat, pouring himself into Steve with an unashamed string of curses and groans that Steve wished he could memorize for his next time alone. It was all Steve honestly needed to pull on himself a handful more times before he made a mess of the shower floor, quietly coming as he lapped up everything Bucky had to give.

 

When he was sure Bucky was clean and he himself was empty, he leaned his head against Bucky’s hip to recover for a few moments. A tug at his hair had his head rising and then he was being pulled up and pressed to the wall in a kiss he hadn’t anticipated. It was slow and lingering and he kissed back immediately, his hands sliding up to grip Bucky’s shoulders as he tried not to let himself get lost in it.

 

Bucky pulled away, breathless after several long moments and then abruptly stepped back, separately their naked bodies by at least a foot. They stared at each other, both gasping and coming back to themselves when Bucky spoke, his voice raspy.

 

“I should have told you this on the phone before….you got here but I wasn’t sure you’d come and I wanted to fully explain. I’m about to ask a lot and I don’t know what you usually do, but I _really_ needed you here for this since I sort of backed myself into a corner.”

 

That bubble of anxiety Steve had managed to pop by sucking the hell out of Bucky’s cock was suddenly tenfold and threatening to drown him. “Okay…”

 

“I need you to be my boyfriend. For the week. And not just like any boyfriend...a pretty intense relationship one. I sorta lied to my sister and she called me out and she’s expecting to meet you and I _really_ need this to be very convincing. So Stephanie thinks that is what you are, my boyfriend I somehow kept secret from everyone and everything the last six months. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you I just….did not know how to say all of that over the phone and not to your face. You’ll be fully compensated, I promise.” Bucky’s sheepish grin and wildly apologetic eyes made him so damn adorable Steve didn’t know what to do with himself.

 

So he laughed. He _laughed_. He leaned against the wall and laughed in relief at the fact he’d been so worried and so weirded out and when Bucky started to laugh too, albeit looking at him like he was crazy, Steve reveled in the sound. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he pulled himself back under control, wondering what this moment must look like—the two of them laughing under the hot water in the shower. “I thought you’d told Stephanie, and everyone, that I was an escort and that’s why I was here. She was acting so...strangely. I now understand. But at the time,” he shook his head and laughed, looking down at the marble under his bare feet. Bucky was now red and laughing wholeheartedly.

 

“Oh man, I’m sorry,” he laughed but he was sincere, “that’s not what I intended at all. She’s...very good at her job but also very easy to read and has a knack for talking a lot. She’s very sweet but I’m sure she made it very clear that I was looking forward to my _boyfriend_ arriving. Though after that blow job, she wasn’t wrong.”

 

The men shared a glance and continued to laugh for a minute before Bucky grabbed the shampoo. “I’ll finish up and then you can shower. I’m sure you want to after your trip. We will be rooming together,” he went on as Steve shifted to the back of the shower, the cool wall feeling good against his back as he watched Bucky wash his hair and body, “since everyone thinks you’re here for me. I do hope that’s okay. I can sleep on the couch if you’d feel more comfortable…”

 

“Absolutely not. We can share a bed. I’m fine with that. And besides, I still have a lot to show you,” Steve replied suggestively before blushing and looking down. Bucky glanced back at him over his shoulder and Steve flushed down into his chest.

 

“I have to say,” Bucky began, turning slowly and letting his eyes slowly roam Steve’s body, “I am _definitely_ looking forward to that. But we’ll have to get started after dinner,” he added, his tone carrying his regret, “I’ve gotta meet my sister for coffee. You can get settled though, we’ll do introductions tomorrow. It’ll just be you and I for dinner, I made us a reservation at our Brazilian steakhouse. If that’s okay with you.”

 

Steve knew it was all for show and that he shouldn’t care but something about what Bucky said made his head spin a little. His stomach flipped and he had to fight the urge to step forward and kiss the man. And that _was unusual_.

 

“Of course. I could probably use a rest anyway, if that’s okay. And I’d like to explore this beautiful place. It’s honestly incredible, Buck.”

 

Bucky stilled briefly and then blushed. “Thank you. I love this resort a lot. I really hope you enjoy it here. And again, thank you for coming. We can talk backstory and everything later—“

 

“What if we just embellish the truth. We can say I picked you up in a bar in midtown, and it was just...on from there?” Steve suggested offhandedly and then widened his eyes, “I mean, if that’s not too personal…”

 

Bucky shook his head with the hint of a smile. “No, I think that’s good. I like it. Easy to remember too,” he flushed a little deeper and ran a hand through his wet hair. Steve would not admit he could get used to seeing this man like this.

 

“Great. That way if I run into anyone on my travels around this place I’ll know what to say.”

 

Bucky eventually left Steve to shower alone, dressing and heading out to find his sister. Steve finished up, ignoring the urge to get off one more time to the memories and quickly slipped on some track pants and a tee shirt, the afternoon sun still hot. He decided that he’d unpack later, his bag already sitting in the foyer when he came looking for it. Right now he wanted to workout and he wanted to see this amazing place. And to try _not_ to think about how much fun it was going to be to pretend to be Bucky Barnes’ boyfriend.

 

—————

 

“So when do I get to meet this mystery man?” Bucky’s sister Rebecca asked as they strolled around the brand new commons area Bucky had just designed. They were sipping their coffee and catching up; she’d just arrived the day before. Bucky’s parents were back home in Florida, waiting for the opening of his newest resort in the Bahamas. Rebecca on the other hand loved this resort; she and her family visited once a year.

 

“Tomorrow,” Bucky grinned, feigning the joy of keeping Steve, his _boyfriend,_ a secret a little longer. “Let me have one night to show him around, will ya?”

 

“Where is he now?” Becca continued with her tactic, looking around as if she’d recognize him if she saw him, excitement on her pretty face. “Is he upstairs? Did you already wear him out?”

 

Bucky made a face, “Bec! Seriously?”

 

“What?! I didn’t even know you were into men until you fessed up about your _dreamy_ attitude last week at mom and dad’s. Now I’m just trying to figure it all out. Do you...top? Is that the way you say it? Or does he? God, I can’t wait to put a face to the name—“

 

“Will you stop? He tops and no, I’m not telling you why.”

 

The sibling banter carried on as Bucky showed off the area, the beautiful fountain pools and marble architecture. Becca was obviously more enamored with the prospect of meeting her brother’s boyfriend than anything else.

 

Bucky couldn’t blame her. He hadn’t been able to get Steve out of his mind since that first night. He’d left to visit his parents for their anniversary and had unfortunately been in a _best sex ever_ haze the entire time. When Becca had called him out for being aloof and awfully smiley, he’d spit out the lie about seeing someone. A man. And Becca had eaten it up.

 

All his family wanted was for the 38 year old to settle down. He was beyond successful, he didn’t need to build another resort, he was _that_ financially successful. But Bucky had dreams and goals and wanted to provide the best vacations possible. Settling down would slow him down. And he wasn’t ready for that.

 

Not to mention he’d never found someone to _slow down_ with.

 

Bucky had immediately seen Steve as soon as he’d said what he had to Becca. He’d practically burned the view of Steve above him, rocking into him, into his mind so it wasn’t a hard recall. But something about Steve’s demeanor had said he’d be good at this lie. And their conversation after the shower only cemented that thought. Not to mention he was incredibly handsome, built by the gods it seemed. If Becca wasn’t taken with his personality, at least he wasn’t hard to look at and she could tell their mother that.

 

“Bucky, as beautiful as this resort is—and it is, it's my favorite—stop showing me around and go cuddle your boyfriend. It’s his first time here isn’t it? Show _him_ around. Dan has the kids around here somewhere I’ll just go hang out with them—“

 

“Hey Buck!”

 

Bucky could feel his throat tighten at how unprepared he was for this. He’d orchestrated for Becca and Steve to meet in the morning after breakfast at the pool, _not now_.

 

They turned to see Steve walking toward them, the tall blonde man wearing a fitted gray Under Armour shirt and navy track pants that left little to Bucky’s imagination. The man was ridiculously fit and the outfit put that on display gloriously for Bucky’s sister. And himself.

 

He was not prepared to introduce them or be compromised. As he now was.

 

“I thought the map I had was going to get me to the gym but _this place is huge,”_ he was obviously apologetic as he approached and held up the map as proof. “I was gonna ask someone and then I saw you so…” he trailed off as Becca looked from Bucky to Steve as if expecting some kind of explanation of the nickname or maybe the fact Bucky had left out that Steve, his _boyfriend_ , was significantly younger than himself.

 

Steve, maybe more practiced than Bucky thought, seemed to know just what to do. He jogged toward them the rest of the way and placed a quick but sweet kiss to Bucky’s unsuspecting lips, carrying on the act of boyfriend for Becca. His hand brushed Bucky’s hand that held the coffee, careful not to jar it but also as a sweet gesture. Becca’s eyes and smile grew with every passing second Steve was in front of them.

 

“Oh, yeah,” Bucky managed out dumbly, his lips tasting of some kind of fruity substance, preworkout maybe? “I thought you were going to rest?”

 

“I decided I’d rather squeeze in a quick workout before dinner,” he shrugged a little with that smile and unfortunately for Bucky, he found it adorable. Becca seemed to as well, as she cleared her throat expectantly.

 

“Good, Yeah, the gym is just straight down this path, back by the lobby, second floor,” he flashed Steve a smile as he recited the words, glad his sunglasses hid his eyes and the surely panicked look in them. “Steve, this is my sister Rebecca. Becca, this is _Steve_.”

 

Becca extended her hand and Steve gave her the warmest of smiles. “Rebecca, it’s so nice to finally meet you,” he eye contact with her, zeroing in on her in the way he had Bucky that first night and Bucky watched as Becca melted under his gaze.

 

“Steve! It’s so nice to finally meet _you_ and put a face to the name I’ve heard so very little of,” she glanced at Bucky, not bothering to hide her surprise and obviously impressed expression.

 

“Well, it’s been a whirlwind, I don’t blame Buck for not talking about it yet,” he threw Bucky a secretive grin and Bucky blushed, while also wishing the ground would swallow him whole. He was far too unprepared for this week, maybe this was a bad idea…

 

“He’s always been pretty quiet, even as a kid,” Becca nodded, considering her brother’s silence as she glanced at him, “But I’ve been really looking forward to meeting you. Bucky said we’ll see you in the morning after breakfast, you can meet my husband and the kids.”

 

Bucky opened his mouth to intervene—he hadn’t yet told Steve the plan—but Steve was already graciously smiling and replying before Bucky could stop him, “I’m really looking forward to meeting the kids. I love kids. No offense to your husband of course,” he replied with obvious humor and Becca ate it up, laughing along with him. “Well, I really need to get a move on to the gym if I wanna get it in and get back and showered before dinner. I’m sorry to interrupt your walk,” Steve bowed at the waist a little as he skirted by then slowly, “It was wonderful meeting you, Rebecca, I can’t wait to talk more tomorrow and meet the rest of the family. Bucky,” he stopped at Bucky’s shoulder, running his fingers over his bare forearm and giving him a soft smile. “See you back at the room before dinner?” Before Bucky could nod, Steve was pressing his lips to his again, in a slightly longer show of affection. Becca stared, almost aghast as Bucky kissed him back and then waved him off.

 

When he was out of earshot, and they’d watched him

jog away in silence, Bucky staring at his ass and Becca simply in shock, she turned to her brother. “You didn’t tell me he was a _baby_! And a freaking fitness model!”

 

Bucky pulled his eyes away from Steve’s retreating figure and felt some feeling return to his fingers. “He’s not a model and he’s not a baby,” Bucky argued as the color rushed up to his cheeks. “He’s intelligent and kind, it doesn’t matter how old he is. And his physique is just a bonus.”

 

“Bonus?! I can’t even believe you left him in the room. I’d consider cheating on Dan with _that_ ,” she glanced back, Steve long gone, but just for pure punctuation of her words.

 

“You would not. And I had to come meet you and work, we can’t just fuck all day.”

 

“Um _yes_ , you can.”

 

“Shut up,” Bucky pushed her shoulder slightly, annoyed but also thoroughly entertained by her reaction and Steve’s performance. Bucky would obviously have to step up his game if he hoped to have any match to that. They needed to be believable, and Bucky hardly thought that performance was believable. Lucky for him, Becca had been smitten with Steve’s appearance and age before anything else, he might not get so lucky next time.

 

———

 

Walking through the resort hand in hand with the CEO was an experience Steve wouldn’t soon forget. Sitting down at dinner across from the man and eating the most incredible food and drinking a bottle of wine Steve couldn’t dream of affording and pretending to be lovers was also not an experience he’d soon forget. The table sat outside in the warm air and Steve was glad to find his linen button down and slacks were an acceptable attire for the Brazilian steakhouse.

 

He let Bucky take care of the ordering. The wine was white and aged and absolutely the best Steve had ever tasted. Every meat Bucky got them was mouthwatering and to die for. Even the dessert was beyond satisfying. When the chef came out to ask Bucky how his meal had been, he graciously introduced Steve as his partner and by all the looks of surrounding wait staff and patrons, they all knew by the way Bucky said it that he didn’t mean business partner. Steve blushed to high heaven but stood and shook hands. It was the most important he’d ever felt his entire life. Really this entire trip was making him feel that way. Even though he kept every bit of conversation centered on Bucky.

 

It was his job to shower affection and attention on his clients. And honestly, he enjoyed it. Learning about Bucky was quite interesting and listening to Bucky talk about his life was eye-opening. From Brooklyn himself, raised in Miami after the age of 15, hence how they’d never met, he had an eye for art and architecture and excelled in school. A company he interned with gave him a loan to create his first model resort and with excellent credit and a fierce drive, he started Winter Luxury Resorts. He bought a plot of land in Exuma, Bahamas and began work on his first resort.

 

Never married, no children, the man worked long hours, every single day with the exception of Christmas and Thanksgiving, and was extremely passionate. Steve found himself in awe as the man talked, needing to know more and more as dinner wore on. By the time their food was done and they were carrying their glasses and their second bottle of wine back to the room, Steve felt like he knew more about Bucky than he could find on Google if he tried and yet also felt like he’d only tapped the surface. He yearned to know more. And hoped during the week he’d get to.

 

The room was oddly welcoming as they settled down onto the two large couches, their laughter over a story Bucky told carrying through the open balcony doors and mixing with the sound of the ocean waves. Steve sobered a little, he had a good buzz, as he watched Bucky top off their glasses and lean back on the white couch, his cobalt shirt and dark hair standing out. Steve could only see him. It was a little intimidating to a man who usually had his emotions and desires under control.

 

“Bucky, I have a question, if that’s okay,” Steve began when their previous conversation had lulled. Bucky chuckled and settled his gaze on Steve’s.

 

“You’ve been asking questions all night,” he jested, his grin easy as sipped his wine, “what’s one more?”

 

Steve blushed hard and peered down to straighten his shirt as he swallowed hard, “Well, this one is a bit different so I hope it’s okay I’m asking.”

 

Bucky modded and used his glass in a “go on” type motion, encouraging Steve to continue. Took a break and briefly wondered why this question was so hard for him today.

 

“So… _sexually_ , what would you like from me this trip? While some clients do take me away just to play pretend, we’re here, sharing a suite and a bed and I just...want to make sure I understand _exactly_ what you want from me,” Steve managed to somehow get the words out while maintaining hefty eye contact with the man across the living room. Bucky held his gaze evenly, licking his lips.

 

“Well, if I can be candid, I haven’t been able to stop thinking about our night together. It was an...eye opening experience. You’ll be fully compensated for your services but I’m hoping you wouldn’t mind indulging me in as much of it as we both...can take,” Bucky’s cheeks were pink and if Steve wasn’t mistake, that flush ran down his neck and under the blue shirt. That was a large request he made, but nothing Steve couldn’t handle.

 

Steve licked his bottom lip into his mouth, running his tongue over it. “I’m sure that won’t be a problem,” Steve replied slowly, the side of his mouth rising in up in a crooked smile. Bucky matched it with one of his own, slowly standing.

 

“Good. Same dynamic as before? I need you to call the shots, if you don’t mind,” Bucky prompted, setting his glass down. Steve did the same, following Bucky’s lead.

 

“Whatever you want, Sir. I’m here to please you.”

 

“And yourself,” Bucky was quick to add as he walked toward the bedroom. “Make sure you enjoy what you’re doing as much as I am.”

 

Steve sucked in a breath at the request, his clients never cared about his wants and this was the second time today Bucky had. He followed Bucky eagerly, unbuttoning his linen shirt as he went. He caught up to Bucky beside the bed, where the man was working on his own shirt. “Only if you’re sure. I mean, I enjoyed our last time together, and earlier in the shower, I just…”

 

“I’m sure. Make sure you enjoy it just as much, Steve. That’s part of it for me, I realized. Watching you come was...fuckin’ beautiful,” Bucky’s voice dropped into a rasp and Steve’s fingers tripped over the buttons on his shirt. He blushed hard and dropped his gaze, “And your so fuckin’ pretty when you do that.”

 

“What?” Steve managed to ask despite despite the sudden lump in his throat.

 

“Blush like no one has ever complimented you before.”

 

Steve didn’t know what was happening and he couldn’t articulate how those words made him feel to Bucky. Instead he simply reached for the man and kissed him, kissed him the way he wanted to kiss him every time to man did something nice for him. He didn’t have to. Steve was there to serve. And somehow Bucky always managed to make his knees a little week and to always take a minute to ensure his comfort. It was more than anyone had ever showed him before. And while he couldn’t find the words to say it, he could show Bucky just how much that meant.

 

The kiss was deep, and Steve wasted no time in slipping his tongue last Bucky’s lips. He was rewarded with a sweet noise that made him shudder, his hands pushing Bucky’s button down off his shoulders. His bare chest was soft save for the short hairs there and Steve suddenly had the urge to kiss and touch every inch of this man. He wanted to _show_ him how much he _wanted this._

 

Urging Bucky silently onto the bed, Steve found himself slipping out of his own clothes as Bucky pushed his khakis off. As soon as they were both naked Steve was kissing up Bucky’s body, climbing onto the bed. They lay sideways but neither cared, too wrapped up in the way it felt to be touching once more. Steve dragged his lips over Bucky’s hip, up his strong abdomen, between his chest muscles. He nipped at each nipple, making Bucky writhe and moan and Steve suddenly wanted to know just how vocal he could make him.

 

Steve pulled away briefly to find the lube and condoms he’d stashed in the side table drawer, but Bucky didn’t let him stay away for long. He was pulling at Steve, arms wrapped around him as Steve dropped the items unceremoniously next to them, kissing deep and almost sloppy as their bodies writhed together with nothing separating them. The slide and friction of their cocks together made Steve hum and he could feel Bucky’s groan vibrate through his chest. He kissed along Bucky’s jaw, feeling the way the man touched him and grabbed for him, the desperation in his fingers.

 

“You been thinking about this? Getting me back between these legs huh?” Steve began against Bucky’s ear, his heavy breath fanning the sensitive skin. “You been playing with yourself? Thinking of me?”

 

It was personal, asking such questions but somehow they just slipped out of Steve. Bucky keened into them, mewling under Steve’s mouth as he whispered, “I’ve been wearing a plug just for you tonight.” Steve’s lips stilled and his heart jumped. A _plug_? Already? My my, Bucky had been looking forward to this.

 

“You wore a _plug_ to dinner? So you’d be nice and open for me to fuck?” Steve nipped at Bucky’s neck and sucked hard on one particular spot that made Bucky squirm and groan deeply.

 

“Yes Sir,” he gripped Steve’s back hard and thrust up to meet him, making Steve five a few hard rocks of his length, “been wanting your cock so badly.”

 

Steve’s skin was on fire, his mind a jumbled mess as he considered just how much this man wanted him—and just how much those words affected him. He’d had sex since Bucky, multiple times with multiple clients but nothing made him feel the way those words did, nothing made him want to come that quickly like hearing how much _Bucky Barnes_ wanted his cock. Apparently so much so he’d worn a _plug_ to their fancy high end dinner. Steve kissed Bucky with every ounce of heat inside him, thrusting harder against him. “Such a good boy, getting that ass all ready for me. You just wanna be fucked huh? Want me to wreck you…”

 

“God yes,” Bucky panted and for a moment Steve marveled at how well the change in dynamic worked.

 

“On your knees,” Steve murmured, shifting back to his own as Bucky moved around, positioning himself on his hands and knees for his lover. Steve took a moment to appreciate the power this strong man had given up to him and placed a single kiss on his lower back as if he could symbolize the appreciation in just that small motion. He couldn’t but he took a moment to gaze at the sight Bucky made and remember it for later.

 

The black plug stood out against Bucky’s skin as Steve pulled his cheeks apart. It was silicone, with a long handle to keep it from slipping too far in and to make it easy to pull out. Steve took hold of the end and moved it, pressing it into him and pulling it half way out of Bucky. Bucky mewled into the sheets, gripping then and thrusting back against Steve.

 

“Look at you,” Steve murmured with sweet affection, “you’re stretched just perfectly for me. You’ve been training yourself haven’t you?”

 

Steve could tell and Bucky didn’t deny. “I h-have,” the man confessed, “sometimes when I think of you I...do things like this..or…” he drifted off and Steve was too in shock over the fact Bucky was admitting to thinking and possibly _fantasizing_ about him to reply coherently. His cock was already hard but all his blood flow ran south, making it actually _hurt_. How did he get so lucky as to find this man in the bar that night?

 

Steve pulled the plug from Bucky’s body, watching the way the stretched rim fluttered with the loss of the toy. He had the urge to kiss, to _lick_ the abused hole but he wasn’t sure they were there yet. The last thing he wanted was to scare Bucky away. He’d only had one encounter with a man and he was now training himself to take Steve more easily. It was one thing at a time with this man. Steve would never push or take advantage of that.

 

Opening the lube he dribbled some along Bucky’s crease, rubbing it around slowly with his fingers. Bucky was huffing and squirming, pressing back into him so beautifully. He rewarded him with two fingers, stroking deeply and grazing his sweet spot. Bucky cried out, jerking and Steve watched the flush that ran down his back. “Feels good huh? I’m gonna make you feel real good for being such _good boy,”_ Steve slid the condom on and lathered himself in lube as he finger fucked Bucky slowly, watching the way Bucky’s body took the fingers, the way Bucky moved against them. “Tomorrow I’m gonna make you ride me, but tonight I’m gonna fuck you hard. Missed this sweet ass, gonna feel so good around my cock,” Steve pulled his fingers away and Bucky moaned at the promises.

 

Steve didn’t hesitate to push inside and his cock slid home slowly but fully in one push. Bucky’s body stretched around him and Steve tenderly thumbed the rim as Bucky gasped and panted, adjusting to the intrusion. Steve was still for several moments, simply rubbing Bucky’s back and whispering sweet words of praise and encouragement as he waited for Bucky to adjust. He knew the feeling, knew what it took to adjust, and he wanted to make sure Bucky was well stretched and prepared for the fuck Steve so badly wanted to give him ever since he’d seen this ass in the shower this morning.

 

Bucky’s hand reached back and gripped his thigh, and that’s when Steve knew he was ready. “Fuck me,” Bucky whispered, turning his head to glance over his shoulder, “give me everything. I can take it.”

 

Steve felt goosebumps rise all over his body as he stared down at the man under him. How could he deny him?

 

He couldn’t.

 

It was punishing. It was rough. Skin against skin, his cock buried deep over and over. Steve gripped his hips as he rocked him forward and back on his cock, and then held him still and rutted into him hard. Bucky’s strong body took every bit of it beautifully and the sounds Bucky made would be burned into Steve’s memory forever. He pulled Bucky up against his chest when he was close, holding their bodies together, sucking at his shoulder and neck. His arm wrapped around his chest, he kept him against him, thankful for the earlier workout as Bucky was just as strong as he was.

 

“Do you know how good you feel? Wrapped around me, squeezing me. You need to come, don’t you sweet boy?” Bucky’s incoherent noises let Steve know how far gone he was. He reached down with his free hand, stroking Bucky hard and swift as he chased his own orgasm, “Your ass is incredible, Buck,” he rasped against Bucky’s ear, “your entire body is. I want to fuck you every minute of this trip, make you come over and over until you’re spent. You want that don’t you? Want my cock buried inside you, hungry man that you are? Never knew how good you could feel, huh? Come on, Buck, come for me. Come for me while I come so fuckin’ hard for you…”

 

Bucky shouted and held onto Steve’s arm for dear life. Steve wanted to watch so badly but his own orgasm took over and it was far too strong for him to keep his eyes open. They shook and gasped against one another as Bucky made a mess of the bed and Steve’s hand, Steve buried to the hilt inside of him until he was entirely empty.

 

“Shhh,” he whispered sweetly against Bucky’s trembling body. “I’ve got you,” he reassured him, holding him tightly as Bucky came down from his high. Steve was beginning to realize how much Bucky turned over to him in these moments. He gave Steve all the trust, all the control. Steve needed to ease him down gently.

 

The pull out was slow, as easy as Steve could go. He settled Bucky down on the comforter away from the mess and was pulling the condom off when Bucky reached for him. “Steve?” It was raspy and he was still short of breath but Steve was at his side at once as soon as the condom was disposed of.

 

“Yeah, Buck?” Steve asked as he kneeled next to Bucky on the high four post bed. Bucky’s grin was sated, his eyes hooded and his body shiny with sweat and exertion. He was absolutely gorgeous. Steve was having a hard time reeling in his wide-eyed wonder at the man before him.

 

“Thank you,” he whispered, running his hand along Steve’s cheek. Steve blushed hard once more and hoped the dim lighting hid it. Judging by Bucky’s grin and how it grew, it didn’t. “You always know just...what I need. Lemme hold you?”

 

Another request, another thing Steve couldn’t deny him.

 

“Course, Buck. Let me get us cleaned up and I’d love it if you’d hold me.”

 

Their roles were unconventional but Steve was rapidly adjusting. He was happy to give Bucky anything he wanted but he was also well aware of how dangerous this already was for him. He’d never had a problem keeping a client at arms length. But with every word he rushed out during sex, every touch, every time Bucky said something kind, Steve was turning into a jumbled mess of emotions.

 

It was hard to pull away but Steve did. Warm, wet clothes and glasses of water and then they were back under the covers, the top duvet discarded thanks to Bucky’s mess. Another piece providing evidence for their pretend affair. The only problem was...it only _sometimes_ felt pretend.

 

——-

 

Bucky pulled Steve to his chest, the large blonde man folding into him as though it was the most natural thing for them to do. Bucky’s brain felt hazy; he hadn’t felt this at ease since the last time Steve had fucked the life out of him. It was becoming a problem, the good kind of problem.

 

He let his fingers roam over Steve’s strong back, his hand covering Steve’s on his chest. This young man had found the quickest way to all of Bucky’s fantasies, had somehow gotten through the bullshit and right to the heart of what Bucky had needed. There was no fakeness, no fraud. Other than their fake relationship, everything here in the bedroom was real. Well...as real as Steve’s entire escort act could be.

 

It was real for _him_ at least. Everything he felt, every piece of pleasure Steve pulled out of him was _real._

 

He had allowed himself to bring Steve into his life in a way he hadn’t allowed anyone before. He wanted to question why, wanted to ask himself _what the fuck_ he was thinking doing this. A week with this man? He’d be finished. He’d be attached...he’d be…

 

Bucky had to be in Italy in two weeks. He could bring Steve along then. For the same reasons. In the morning he’d ask. He’d give the man more time than a week to prepare. Bucky chose not to think about the rescheduling of Steve’s clients and the adjustment of his life. Bucky needed him in Italy. His mind felt clear, his body felt fucking fantastic. He couldn’t bear not having that for the opening of his resort in Capri.

 

He pushed any other emotional thought from his mind. This was good for him. And he’d be good to Steve, keep it well worth his time. They could do this. Maybe it was genius, maybe this was what everyone should be doing.

 

And if Bucky felt at peace falling asleep with Steve against him, he didn’t have to tell anyone about that part either. Like everything else, he’d keep the truth to himself.

 

And if watching Steve stretch shirtless on the balcony in those low-slung sweatpants as their morning coffee brewed was the prettiest sight Bucky had ever seen as he lay watching from the bed, no one had to know the truth about that either.

 

Some things were just better kept to oneself.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Follow me on tumblr](http://captainrogerrsbeard.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Buy me a coffee](http://www.ko-fi.com/captainrogerrsbeard)


	3. Jamaica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Days five and six were a whirlwind for Steve. The whole trip had been if he was honest. The resort was incredible. He had gotten more sun in six days than he had in the last six years. He'd drank more rum in the last six days than he had in six years. Becca and her family were a joy; they'd taken him in like he was truly dating Bucky. Bucky’s staff had done nothing but make Steve feel at home. He'd slept so well, eaten like a king, and sketched so much his hand actually hurt. It was a dream come true. 
> 
> And then there was Bucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry for the delay on this chapter! I appreciate everyone’s patience so much. The next one should not take as long, I hope. Thank you SO MUCH for the likes, comments and reblogs. I am forever appreciative of every positive word! You all are so amazing and I am so thankful. Thank you for enjoying this story and these boys and their journey as much as I have. Huge thanks to Team Damon for her undying love and devotion to helping me and always being a sounding board– ILY WIFE!

_ “Fuck Steve...Christ,”  _ Bucky moaned heavily into the sheets as Steve assaulted him with his tongue. Bucky had never felt anything like this, the feeling of Steve’s velvety tongue licking at a place he never thought anyone would. Steve was taking his time for reasons unknown to Bucky, for he thought this was a way to open him up. But he was  _ open _ as Steve had kept up his end of the deal and fucked Bucky at every moment they were alone. The man was ready to go seemingly at the drop of a hat, and he seemed to enjoy the acts as much as Bucky did. 

 

Steve hadn’t warned Bucky as he’d flipped him over after sucking him long and slow. It seemed he was determined to give Bucky the most pleasurable experience of his life  _ without _ letting him come, every so often gripping the base of his cock to ensure Bucky didn’t go off early. Bucky was losing his mind, pushing himself shamelessly back into Steve’s tongue. The tip penetrated him every couple of strokes and it felt like  _ heaven _ . 

 

Steve gripped Bucky’s ass then, spreading him wide as he licked with more intent. Bucky whimpered and cursed, gripping the sheets so tightly his knuckles turned white. He was on his chest and knees, his legs and cheeks spread wide, his cock hanging heavily between his thighs. It was such a vulnerable position that Bucky never imagined himself in but somehow at the hands, and mouth, of Steve it felt natural. He had to give the guy credit, he knew what he was doing. 

 

This went on for what felt like an eternity, Bucky’s control slipping and entirely in Steve’s hands before Steve pulled back, groaning and caressing Bucky’s wrecked ass. Bucky buried his face in the bed for reprieve a . “You’re doing so good, Buck. I need to fuck you so badly.”

 

“Please,” Bucky rasped urgently as he lifted his head and glanced back at the man behind him. Steve was looking down on him with unmistakable hunger. It made goosebumps rise all over his body. His stomach tightened in anticipation. “Fucking hell, Steve. Please...fuck me so fucking hard... _ please _ .” 

 

Steve grinned down at him and stroked up his back with his fingers. “I fucking love it when you beg. You’re so pretty when you do. You want my cock badly don’t you?”

 

Bucky groaned desperately, “So bad. Come on, Steve,” he panted, pushing his ass back toward Steve helplessly, “I need it.” 

 

“So fuckin’ needy,” Steve grinned, spanking Bucky so hard it made him shiver. Bucky wasn’t quiet in his moaning reply. 

 

“ _ Goddammit _ ,” he hissed. Steve did it again.

 

“You’re so fuckin’ fun, Buck,” Bucky could hear the tear of the condom pack and found himself dangerously wanting to feel Steve’s bare cock inside him. He almost moaned it but bit his tongue so hard it almost bled. At least he still had  _ some _ wits about him. Asking his escort to fuck him without protection would certainly make this awkward, and at only three days into the trip, Bucky couldn’t afford that. 

 

Bucky was brought back to the moment as he felt Steve’s teeth on his ass. ”I want you to ride me.”

 

His heart tripped over itself and he glanced back, eyes wide. ”You want me to..-”

 

”I do. I want you to sit down on my cock and ride me until you come all over my chest. I won't last long, playing with you worked me up.”

 

Steve’s grin told Bucky he had nothing to worry about but somehow he couldn't help but feel unsure. It seemed so…--

 

”Stop thinking about it, Buck, ” Steve’s soft voice brought him back again, as he lay down beside Bucky. Their faces were close for a moment before Steve shifted forward and kissed him sweetly. Tongues teasing, rubbing against each other, with every caress Bucky’s nerves eased and he found the heat igniting in his belly once more. Climbing up, he kept their lips together as he straddled Steve’s hips, his cock teasingly hard between them and already sheathed and lubricated. Bucky grabbed the small bottle of expensive lube anyway and slicked himself up as Steve moaned into his mouth, making the need to be filled all the more pronounced. ”I’ve been inside you seven times in the last three days...got you good and open to slide right down over me, ” Steve mumbled into Bucky’s mouth and once again, for the  _ eighth _ time in three days, Bucky questioned if  _ that _ was how Steve spoke to all his clients. 

 

Steve gripped his hip with one hand and held his heavy cock up with the other. Bucky could see the anticipation on Steve’s face, in his blue eyes and for one small moment he felt ,like maybe he held the control. Steve was obviously ready and Bucky wanted to believe it was  _ him _ that Steve wanted to be buried inside, and only him. 

 

Bucky lowered himself slow, feeling the blunt tip of Steve’s cock begging for entrance. He sucked in a ragged breath and kept his eyes on Steve’s face as he let Steve breach him. He gasped and steadied himself with one hand on Steve’s chest and the other on Steve’s thigh as he let Steve fill him at a languid pace. Somehow this never lost its spark; it seemed no matter how many times Steve was inside him, it only made him want it more. 

 

“Good boy…  _ that’s it _ ...God...this ass…” Steve’s words sounded measured and raspy as his face contorted in true pleasure and Bucky watched in awe as Steve’s eyes roamed him. Steve seemed to not be able to decide where to look when as his eyes darted to where they joined, to Bucky’s chest, to Bucky’s face and back down. Bucky would be lying to say he hadn’t been working extra hard in the gym since he’d taken Steve on. Something about being with this specimen of a man, spending so much time naked with him was keeping him in peak condition. They seemed to only be dressed together when they were in the company of others. When it was just them they were naked within minutes. 

 

Steve’s hands ran up and down Bucky’s chest as the man settled in his lap. Bucky had him buried to the hilt, his body on fire from the thick intrusion but it was all he wanted. He tentatively rocked and relished in the way Steve worked his jaw and groaned, his hands slipping down to latch onto his ass with an iron grip. “God, Steve,” Bucky breathed, starting to move. Steve groaned in reply, helping the man to move back and forth on him as Bucky really began to ride him. 

 

This was how the sex had proven to be. Never rushed, unless it had to be. Always experimental, as Steve taught Bucky things about being with a man. Bucky has no idea how he’d go back to women—if he ever did. And the thought of being with another man besides Steve...well he didn’t go there. 

 

The harder Bucky moved, the more praise Steve showered upon him. His hands groping, his chest flushed. Steve has gotten quite the tan the last few days and Bucky was thoroughly enjoying the look of his sun-kissed skin. His freckles stood out beautifully, his cheeks pink with just the right amount of sun. He was a stunning individual. Bucky couldn't stop staring. 

 

Steve surged up from the bed as they both grew closer to the edge, a hand slipping between them to stroke Bucky rapidly and tightly. ”You've got me so close, Buck. You feel so good. You gonna come with me? Ridin’ me so good... _ fuck _ , ” he hissed the last word as Bucky squeezed him, having learned just how Steve reacted to certain things. He grinned through the sweat and passion, watching as Steve lost his mind for a brief moment before regaining his composure and came back tenfold. ”Yes, yes, yes, ” he chanted at Bucky, leaning forward to lick along Bucky’s collarbone. Bucky jumped and hissed and then it was truly just a frantic and slightly sloppy rush to the finish as their rhythm started to falter and they felt themselves nearing their edge. Bucky lived to watch Steve in these moments when his jaw grew right and his lips parted as his climax ran up on him. He almost wished he could hold off on his own just to watch Steve but Steve was too good with his hands and as he pressed two fingers against his straining rim and squeezed just right around his cock, Bucky closed his eyes and lost track of space and time for several moments as he went off like a shot between them. 

 

He didn't even hear Steve’s praise as Steve followed him to his end, their hips stuttering and slowing as they sagged against each other. They were sweaty and sticky but neither cared. The embrace had become something of a constant for them. 

 

Somewhere in Bucky’s mind screamed this was bad news, the need for all this affection and wanting it  _ from Steve,  _ but Bucky ignored it like a professional. 

 

When Bucky finally raised his head, he found Steve smiling up at him sweetly, almost tenderly. He blushed and then proceeded to turn darker shades of red when he realized that his come had reached Steve’s chin.  _ Holy shit... _ why did that make his exhausted cock  _ jolt _ with such need for possession of this mad? He was  _ marked _ . Bucky swallowed hard. ”I..um.. You…” he stuttered. Steve’s grin turned cheeky as he wiped it with his thumb and licked it off. This man was trying to kill him, Bucky was sure. 

 

”I actually don't mind when people come on me. You should try it later. If you  _ like _ it, ” Steve encouraged with a far too innocent shrug. Bucky wanted to push him down and fuck him again. Too bad he was too tired for that...for now. 

 

”I would like that, I think, ” Bucky wound his arms around Steve’s shoulders, leaning in to kiss him slowly. He tasted himself on Steve’s tongue and that made his heart pound. It didn't slow as Steve wound his arms around him and kissed back with equal eagerness. It was easy to get lost in those sweet lips and it wasn't for several long moments until they pulled away. 

 

”Let me get you cleaned up, Handsome, ” Steve murmured against Bucky’s lips, chasing them for two or three more kisses before finally separating their bodies. 

 

Steve always took care of them, cleaned them up, grabbed Bucky water, covered them up as he settled back into bed. But it was always him who snuggled up to Bucky now, his head settling right against Bucky’s heart. Bucky would hold him tight and that's how they'd fall asleep, sometimes recapping their days, sometimes simply enjoying the companionable silence. Bucky wasn't sure how he would go back go New York or Miami without Steve in bed with him every night. It had only been a few nights and he was already dreading the separation. Bucky knew this was not good. But there was no way he was stopping it. He'd keep ignoring that until he was forced to confront it. And lucky for him, he knew that wouldn't be any time soon. Stephanie was organizing a trip to Italy in three weeks. Bucky couldn't help but fall asleep to thoughts of wining and dining Steve on the island of Capri. The man would look so damn handsome against the Italian backdrop….

 

\--------------

 

Four days into the trip in Jamaica, Bucky realized he hadn’t truly thought through pretending to be Steve’s significant other. Well, he realized it on the first day but then decided denial was a better idea. Until now. As he watched from 100 yards away as Steve played with his niece and nephews like he’d been part of the family longer than those three days. The kids were laughing and splashing and Steve was genuinely having a great time. He kept Quinn close, as she was only two and still wearing her water wings, while Jack and Jimmy climbed all over him. He made sure to pay attention to each of them, Bucky had noticed over the last twenty minutes as he’d been standing by the bar, sipping on his own Red Stripe. He’d wanted to watch, see how Steve did with his family without him. And to Bucky’s delight, or dismay maybe, Steve had slipped right into a role Bucky hadn’t even known had existed before now.

 

”So when is Mom gonna meet him?” Becca made him jump slightly as she spoke from beside him, a signature pina colada in her hand. She was a beautiful brunette, fit, wearing a blue one-piece that Bucky teased her was mom-ish. She brushed him off though, embracing her mom curves from bearing three children. 

 

Her question caught him off guard, a lie off his tongue before he could stop it. ”Maybe Christmas? I've gotta tell them about him first.”

 

”Oh I already did that. I sent her some pictures, ” Bucky’s eyes widened as he turned to her, pulling his sunglasses off. 

 

”Rebecca! I hadn't even--”

 

”He’s playing  _ with my kids _ , James. There was no way I couldn't send her those pictures. Look at them,” she gestured across the pool,  “She's dying to know when you two are gonna adopt, ” Becca was grinning like she was quite pleased with herself. Bucky was trying to swallow down the urge to panic. 

 

”I wish you'd kept it between us for a while.” 

 

”Don't be shy about him, Bucky. Look at him. He's a good dude.” 

 

Bucky  _ was _ looking at him and he knew first hand how good Steve was. Too bad it was all a charade. Bucky just didn't want to hurt his mother in the lie. 

 

Or at least that's what he would keep telling himself. 

 

\-------

 

Days five and six were a whirlwind for Steve. The whole trip had been if he was honest. The resort was incredible. He had gotten more sun in six days than he had in the last six years. He'd drank more rum in the last six days than he had in six years. Becca and her family were a joy; they'd taken him in like he was truly dating Bucky. Bucky’s staff had done nothing but make Steve feel at home. He'd slept so well, eaten like a king, and sketched so much his hand actually hurt. It was a dream come true. 

 

And then there was  _ Bucky _ .

 

Bucky was even more charming the longer Steve spent time with him. He was kind, generous, had a sense of humor and was handsome as hell. He was beyond complimentary of Steve in ways Steve had never experienced from a client. It felt far more personal than a  _ client to escort  _ relationship. Steve was doing his best to keep the lines from blurring. But every time he had to pretend, it was getting less difficult. Who was he kidding? It hadn't been difficult at all. Other than feeling out of place in Bucky’s high-end world, Steve felt at home at the man’s side. 

 

It was jarring. But he was doing his best to ignore it. 

 

The sex...that was proving difficult to ignore. They had a compatibility in the bedroom Steve wouldn't have predicted. The sex was some of the best Steve had ever had. And the fact he got to indulge in it at his every whim? How had he gotten this lucky? 

 

Natasha and Sam had their reservations. They were in awe of the resort and Steve’s general vacation. But they had their concerns about the fake boyfriend schtick and Steve’s emotions. This wasn't some woman at a high school reunion using Steve to appear young to her friends. This guy was blurring the lines and his friends warned him to keep himself guarded.  _ ”Remember the money, Steve, _ ” Natasha warned him via text on the sixth day, _ ”Thinking about the money will remind you to be careful.”  _

 

Truth be told, the  _ only  _ reason Steve had thought about money the whole week was because his mother’s mortgage payment was due the week he got back. And this would allow him to pay two months up ahead. Otherwise, the ability to be in Jamaica on this trip was enough payment for him. 

 

That didn't make Natasha feel any better. 

 

Steve slipped his phone back into his shorts pocket as the door to the suite opened to reveal a smiling Bucky. Steve headed in from the balcony to greet him, making sure his sketchbook was closed where it lay on the coffee table. 

 

“Steve! Come with me,” Bucky greeted and waved him toward the door. Steve shut the sliding door and made his way toward him, raising a brow. 

 

“Where are we going?” 

 

“You’ll see,” Bucky replied as he opened the door and held it for Steve. Steve graciously slipped out, murmuring his thanks as he then waited for Bucky to lead the way. Their hands slipped together as had become natural and neither paid any attention to how they were overcome with the warmth the other provided. “I know you brought a suit for the gala tonight but you’ve been so amazing in coming here that I really wanted to do something for you to show my appreciation.” 

 

Steve glanced toward Bucky, brows pinching. “I know it’s not as nice as yours, but really I don’t need—“

 

“I insist, Steve. The suit  _ is _ nice, but I want to do something nice  _ for you _ and I have the means to. Again, you’ve been so fantastic here, I want to show you just how much I’ve appreciated  _ everything, _ ” there was suggestion and kindness in Bucky’s tone and Steve blushed so hard he felt it up into his ears. He didn’t receive gifts well. It was one thing to be invited on a trip, a whole other to be showered with presents that cost more than Steve could afford, even with his high paying escort clients. 

 

They slipped into the awaiting elevator and Bucky took them down to the third floor and down a long hallway. At the end was the resort shop, which Steve had become familiar with, but Bucky slipped them through a back door and into a much larger portion full of evening gowns and suits, all set up for trying on. Steve’s stomach dropped a little as he looked around at the displays. “We have had several celebrities come in for the event so I called in a favor to a few designers I’ve worked with. They’re going to set you up for tonight, sparing no expense. They’ll take your measurements and find the perfect thing. Shoes, watch, cufflinks, you name it. Whatever you want. It’s yours,” Bucky raised his hands in a gesture of giving and then clasped them in front of him as Steve stood in a stupor. 

 

“Bucky,” He stammered, eyes wide, “I can’t accept this. You’ve already been so generous, I’m —“ Bucky shushed him gently with a hand motion, stepping closer and taking Steve’s hand in what Steve’s rational mind told him was for display only. 

 

“Let me do this for you.  _ Please _ .” He was so quiet, so gentle and genuine as he spoke that Steve didn’t know how to deny him. 

 

“I-I guess,” he managed to get out, “As long as you’re sure.” 

 

“I’m beyond sure. It’s all I want,” Bucky grinned, leaning forward to place a chaste but slow kiss to Steve’s lips before pulling back and grinning. “I’ll come check on you in a little while. This is Cherie,” he gestured to a beautiful European woman as she joined them, “She’ll be assisting you. There is Stella Artois on ice for you over there, some hors d'oeuvres as well. Please enjoy the experience. I promise you’re in great hands.” He gave Steve one last kiss, grinning still at Steve’s stammering  _ thank yous  _ before he headed out to do some last minute items. Steve had been looking forward to tonight for the sake of fun but  _ now _ he was much more invested. He’d never been fitted before. And were those IWC watches…?!

 

“Mr. Rogers, follow me right this way,” Cherie smiled and directed him back toward the suits. Steve couldn’t help but plan his next text to Natasha and Sam as he followed.  _ You will not believe this, guys…. _

 

—————-

 

Steve would be lying if he said he didn’t feel a little like Cinderella in this moment. Hours after Bucky had left him at the hands of his stylists he stood showered and dressed in front of the suite’s mirror, shamelessly snapping a full length picture for his friends. The suit was navy blue, a light blue checkered shirt underneath, fit with a tie, a vest and a pocket square. He was used to looking dapper; that was how he’d picked up Bucky. But this particular suit cost more than Steve had made last year in total. And the IWC watch on his wrist was so beautiful and so expensive, it hurt. 

 

He grabbed his sunglasses and made his way to the door, knowing he needed to meet Bucky down in the holding area in ten minutes. There was a ribbon-cutting ceremony, a toast, a live band, dancing, and dinner. The new commons area was being unveiled and opened for the first time and Bucky spared no expense in preparing for it. Steve had to admire his dedication to his job and his resorts. The man took serious pride in what he did. And it obviously paid off. 

 

Steve felt out of place as he walked up the stairs to the private bar area above the new commons. The sun was beginning to set and while it was quite warm for the amount of layers he wore, he knew he’d be able to shed his jacket for dancing as soon as the band started. Fans blew light wind from all directions as Steve reached the top of the marble staircase, three flights up with an incredible view of the mountains of Jamaica. He was busy looking around when a waiter handed him a glass of champagne. He took it graciously and caught sight of Bucky a few feet away, chatting animatedly with what Steve figured were celebrities or investors. He was dressed slightly more casually but he was handsome as ever. Steve caught himself staring, ripping his gaze away as Becca and her husband came up the same set of stairs he just had. 

 

”Hey guys, ” he greeted, thankful for people he knew. Becca kissed his cheek and Dan shook his hand with a friendly grin, ”Becca you look gorgeous. Dan, I really like that suit.”

 

”It’s nice to get all dressed up, ” Becca blushed, slipping her arm around her husband’s waist as another waiter brought them each a glass of champagne. 

 

”It is, ” Steve agreed, ”Bucky is over there schmoozing, ” Steve gestured with a fond grin. He could watch Bucky in his element all day. 

 

”He’s always been good at that, ” Becca agreed, ”Ever since college. He's always been able to sway people his way.” 

 

”He’s very good at what he does, ” Steve complimented, his voice drifting off as he watched Bucky laugh.

 

He was unaware of how Becca nudged Dan and the two watched him watch Bucky until Bucky was heading their way, stealing a glass of champagne off a tray as he went. 

 

Steve blushed a little under Bucky’s direct gaze as he neared, as it was apparent that Bucky was looking over the suit. As he reached the threesome, Bucky ran a hand over the lapel of the jacket, fingering the expensive material. For the first time, Steve noticed a designer platinum ring on Bucky’s middle finger. For whatever reason it made his stomach clench in the best ways. 

 

”They did a number on you, ” Bucky replied without taking his eyes off Steve. Steve blushed hard. 

 

”They sure went to town. I don't think I've ever worn shoes or a watch as nice as this. Or any of it, to be honest, ” he replied bashfully. Bucky just smiled wider. 

 

”You’re so fuckin’ handsome when you blush like that, dammit, ” Bucky murmured, his hand sliding up to caress Steve’s cheek. Sometimes, Steve realized as he swallowed hard, it was difficult to tell when and  _ if _ Bucky was acting. ”You look absolutely gorgeous, ” he added, loud enough for anyone near to hear. Steve wanted to melt, he was so red from Bucky’s attention. 

 

”So do you, Buck,” he replied back, hoping his voice wasn’t too husky from his apparent heavy attraction to the man in front of him. Bucky flushed just slightly and nodded. “I mean — thank you,” he amended. 

 

“Thank  _ you _ .” Before they could go on, Bucky leaned forward and pressed a sweet, closed-lip kiss to Steve’s lips, surprising him a little and making the world fade away. Steve’s fingers found Bucky’s arm and squeezed. It was all far more affectionate than Steve had ever played on these types of trips — all of it had been— but Steve was relishing in it. Was this what it was like to have a  _ real _ relationship with someone? God, it had been so, so long and had he missed it? _ Maybe he had… _

 

He yanked those thoughts from his mind as Bucky leaned back, reaching down to tangle their fingers. Becca intruded playfully then, displaying her beautiful sequin gown for her brother and then the night wore on like that, fun and easy. 

 

Steve minded his surroundings, staying close to Bucky playing it well and effortlessly. The part of being the sweet, adoring boyfriend wasn’t difficult at all. It was shocking to Steve, still after six days, how well they’d settled in together. Steve never let his mind wander back to those relationship thoughts, however. That wasn’t anything he needed to think about now. Getting attached, forming bonds, getting in over his head... _ not a good idea _ . Especially when James Barnes was the man he were getting attached to. 

 

The ribbon cutting was a success and a great photo-op; Steve snagged a few photos as he stood by, beaming for Bucky and his latest creation. That wasn’t hard either. Bucky smiled like this was the best feeling in the world. And as his guests toured the new commons area, white marble with beautiful fountain pools and lights strung all around, Steve could tell he was marveling in it himself. This was  _ Bucky  _ and his vision _.  _ Steve felt honored to see it. 

 

They chatted along the way together, hand in hand, sipping champagne at first and then gin for Steve, whiskey for Bucky. Bucky graciously introduced Steve to each and every person they met as his  _ significant other _ and Steve wasn’t sure he’d ever felt so high on playing pretend. 

 

Dinner was delicious, a plated array of steak, seafood and the island’s delicious jerk chicken. Bucky had taken Steve off the resort one day, down the road to a real jerk chicken stand and ever since Steve had been obsessed with the food from the island. He’d taken recipe notes with every intention of attempting to recreate it for his roommates.

 

This trip had been a whirlwind and he tried not to think about how tomorrow it would all come to an end. 

 

He didn’t drink too much, just enough to loosen his tie, literally, and relax into Bucky’s welcoming arm at the table. They sat with Becca and Dan, Stephanie and a few other close employees of Bucky’s. That helped Steve feel even more at ease. 

 

Stephanie has been a godsend the entire trip as well. She’d been there for Steve along each and every turn, sweet as could be and just as helpful. She was always in the background, only stepping in when needed. But he’d grown to like her very much. Bucky surrounded himself with a great group of people. Steve, in many ways, felt lucky to be here. 

 

After dinner, a true Jamaican band started up on the stage, the large marble grounds opened up for dancing. Steve couldn’t resist the urge and as Bucky excused himself to chat with a few tables, he encouraged Steve to take Becca to the floor when she’d asked. With a quick kiss they parted for the time being as Dan sat back and marveled at his wife and her brother’s boyfriend and their antics. 

 

Steve wasn’t a professionally trained dancer, despite Natasha’s tries, but he had rhythm and wasn’t bad on the dance floor. Maybe all that stuff about  _ if men were good in bed they were good on the dance floor _ had some truth to it, he didn’t know and didn’t care. He just followed along with his partners and moved how he felt comfortable. And with Becca it was easy. She was a blast. 

 

They danced until Steve had to shed his jacket and then they danced some more. If this was his last night in paradise and his “boyfriend” was busy working, Steve was going to live it up alongside his sister. What better way to keep the charade up? 

 

———

 

Bucky had been doing very well that evening— he’d managed to say hello and thank you to everyone who’d attended, eat dinner, and then find himself another drink. Not all events went this smoothly. He was trying to figure out how this one had when his eyes landed on Steve and Becca dancing hand in hand on the expansive dance floor, laughing and enjoying themselves. 

 

Steve had put him at ease. He saw that now. Normally he was a reckless, nervous mess leading up to these, overstressing every detail. Steve had been a pleasant distraction. A  _ beyond _ pleasant distraction to Bucky’s normally addled mind. He had given Bucky joy and focus. Honestly, that alone was priceless. Bucky would pay him any amount for such a service. 

 

_ Service _ . Something about that word put a sour taste in Bucky’s mouth. He tipped his whiskey back to wash it down as Stephanie slipped up beside him, her eyes fixed on the same view. 

 

“It’s so nice to see you happy, Bucky,” Stephanie pulled Bucky’s attention away for a slight minute, only to make him flush as he turned back toward Steve and Becca. “You’ve been so...relaxed this trip. You should bring him along more often.”

 

Steve spun Becca quickly and then dipped her back and Bucky had to wonder if there was anything Steve wasn’t good at. He marinated on Stephanie’s words for a moment as she voiced his personal thoughts. “It's been nice having him here,” Bucky finally spoke, “Thank you for helping him this week.”

 

“That’s my job,” she replied easily, sipping her champagne, “I’m here to help you and by extension that means him. He’s so nice too. I like seeing you with him. You deserve someone like him.” 

 

Bucky chewed his lip, trying to determine how to reply. While he had absolutely intended for this charade to work, he hadn’t intended for his family and employees to create such a bond with the man. Obviously he hadn’t thought that through. That seemed to be a resonating theme, he realized. 

 

As the song ended, Becca and Steve laughed their way toward Bucky. Steve caught Bucky’s eyes and he’d be lying to say he didn’t enjoy the flush that rose in Steve’s cheeks every time that happened. 

 

“Did you know your man had such moves?!” Becca exclaimed through her laughter as they reached Stephanie and Bucky. 

 

“I didn’t,” Bucky rocked on his heels, grinning. “Seems he’s just full of surprises,” he said it sweetly, because all the surprises were very, very good ones. Except…

 

“Come dance with me,” Steve took Bucky’s free hand, pulling him slightly. Bucky balked immediately. 

 

“Oh no. That’s one thing I don’t do— I don’t dance.” 

 

Stephanie, Steve and Becca all badgered him, begging him as the band picked up another song. He dug his heels in, shaking his head avidly. “Absolutely not,” he pressed, “I don’t dance.” 

 

“Everyone dances,” Steve argued, laughing. Bucky was really beginning to enjoy the sound. Not that he’d admit it though. “Come on, I can carry you through it.” 

 

“No way,” Bucky stood fast, holding Steve’s hand but unrelenting. “You go on, keep on dancing. I’ll just keep watching from over here.”

 

Steve stepped forward, and Bucky wasn’t sure if it was the drinks or him truly just playing pretend as his hand settled on Bucky’s chest, toying with the open section of his white shirt. Suddenly Bucky wanted to get him back to the room sooner rather than later. “Come on, Buck. It’s only me,” Steve pressed, dropping his voice a little and making Bucky’s heart rate spike. Bucky licked his lips, his eyes flickering from those icy blue eyes to Steve’s plump bottom lip. Sucking on it had become one of Bucky’s favorite things in the throes…

 

While Steve’s sultry words pulled at him, he wasn’t about to get out there and make a fool of himself. “As much as I want to,” he stepped closer and slipped his arm around Steve’s waist, “and I do, I don’t dance. No good at it and not ready to make a fool of myself,” he admitted quietly to Steve. Steve’s grin was wide and sweet, his cheeks once again a little flushed. 

 

“Fine. Maybe later then,” Steve negotiated and Bucky couldn’t help but chuckle. 

 

“Doubtful. But you’re cute when you beg so we’ll see.” 

 

Stephanie and Becca both raised their eyebrows and stepped away, while Steve stepped closer, their chests pressed together as he murmured, “We’ll see who’s begging later, won’t we?” He leaned in and stole a kiss that stopped Bucky from breathing before the world continued to spin on and Steve took Stephanie’s hand and lead her out to the floor. Bucky laughed to cover his falter as he and Becca watched them go. 

 

“So when’s the wedding?” Becca asked coyly. Bucky shot her a glare and she raised her hands in surrender. “What? That’s the man you should be marrying. Just wait until Mom meets him. She’ll propose for you.” 

 

—————

 

“Bucky, I haven’t had that much fun at a party in  _ years _ . Maybe ever. That was a blast!”

 

Steve laid his expensive suit coat over the back of the couch, still smiling from exhilaration. They’d slipped away as the party had dwindled a little after midnight, hand in hand down the lighted walkway. It felt like a dream. A dream Steve didn’t want to wake up from the next morning when he had to pack up and fly home, going back to his regular life.

 

Bucky sipped his cocktail and grinned, taking a seat on the couch and propping his feet up on the coffee table. “I’m very glad you enjoyed yourself,” he replied sincerely, enjoying Steve’s high mood. “You were the life of the party. My sister adores you.” 

 

Steve threw a smile over his shoulder as he fussed with the stereo. “Becca is fantastic. Her whole family is. You’re lucky to have such a cool sister.” Steve clicked along on his phone until a song began to play that Bucky recognized. Steve set his phone down and turned, undoing his tie as his hips began to sway. “Up.” 

 

Bucky cocked his head curiously and narrowed his eyes. “Why?” 

 

“You said you don’t dance. I don’t believe you. So I picked a song from your era, old man. Get up. We’re dancing.” 

 

“I was born in the seventies. This song is older than me,” Bucky flushed a little and played offended as he watched the way Steve moved to the sensual beat. He clearly  _ felt _ the music and was very sure of himself. Which was no surprise to Bucky, knowing how Steve was behind closed doors. 

 

“Whatever. Come,” Steve extended his hand, using those mesmerizing blues to pull at Bucky’s resolve. He swayed in front of him, singing the words lowly until Bucky couldn’t stand it anymore. He stood, mouth in a defiant thin line as Steve pushed the table out of the way. He stepped closer, appraising Steve as he continued to try to appear unimpressed. It was difficult when Steve moved like that. 

 

“You’re drunk,” Bucky teased with a straight face. Steve laughed out, rolling his eyes. 

 

“A little. I prefer to call it ‘feeling good’,” Steve took Bucky’s free hand and pulled him closer, pressing their hips together. 

 

“You youngsters,” Bucky rasped, trying desperately keep his stoic appearance. It was now even harder. Being this close to Steve did more to him than he wanted to admit. 

 

“If you want me to call you  _ daddy _ , all you have to do is ask,” Steve replied lowly, wrapping his other hand around Bucky and moving them in sync. Bucky didn’t fight him, he couldn’t. But he did groan deep in his throat at Steve’s words. 

 

“You’re playing with fire,  _ pretty boy _ ,” he taunted, watching the way Steve’s eyes darkened, the ice blue turning to something of a midnight hue. His hands tightened and Bucky could feel arousal pooling in his belly. How had it become this natural between them? He didn’t bother to think about it as Steve brushed his nose with his own. 

 

“You think I’m pretty?” Steve asked quietly, eyes seemingly staring into Bucky’s soul. He held the eye contact as he replied back easily. 

 

“Oh, Steve,” Bucky whispered, forgetting about the song and the dancing, solely focused on Steve now, “I couldn’t take my eyes off of you tonight. On the dance floor, at dinner, the entire night. You are far more than pretty,” he was completely sure and sincere in his words. And watching the way Steve blushed was entirely worth it. 

 

“Buck,” Steve whispered, unable to find the words as he ghosted a kiss over Bucky’s lips. Bucky chased it, addicted and  _ needing  _ it. They played the game for a very short moment before Steve indulged him, all dancing forgotten as their lips and tongues meshed together perfectly. 

 

Bucky pulled at Steve’s collar as Steve pushed Bucky’s jacket off his shoulders. It was quick, messy and the definition of rushed as their passion ignited a fire between them that could only be tamed with their naked bodies touching. Bucky had no recollection of setting his glass down or where the condom and lube came from. Steve had him naked so expertly fast, his mouth on his cock before Bucky could comprehend how quickly the dynamic had changed. It was a flurry, heated and rushed. How  _ lovers _ behaved, Bucky’s wrecked mind told him as he fucked his cock up into Steve’s hungry mouth. Steve swallowed him down as slick fingers teased his hole and God he didn’t want this trip to end. Parting ways tomorrow was going to be painful. 

 

And as Steve slid his cock home slowly into Bucky, praising him just like he had all week, Bucky wondered how long he could possibly go without feeling his hard length inside him. How long could he possibly go without tasting those lips, suckling on that plump bottom one he’d unknowingly gotten attached to? He gripped Steve’s ass as he thrust into him over and over, not caring who heard their moans, who heard Bucky’s submissive cries. He only cared that  _ Steve  _ heard them and that they spurred on the rapid thrusts, driving him closer toward his explosive end. 

 

And as Steve groaned those sweet words about how  _ good  _ Bucky felt, about how  _ tight  _ he was and about how  _ hard _ Steve was going to come...well no one needed to know Bucky was burning every bit of that into his memory. He’d play the charade he created outside the bedroom but inside was another story. One he wasn’t ready to write just yet. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Come say hi on Tumblr](http://captainrogerrsbeard.tumblr.com)
> 
> [Buy me a coffee](https://www.ko-fi.com/captainrogerrsbeard)


	4. NYC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky: Hi Steve. I hope it’s okay I’m texting you. I wanted to see if you’d be available on Wednesday night. I’m flying up for a few meetings and would like to get an appointment with you if you have anything open.
> 
> Bucky: Thursday would even work if you’re not available Wednesday.
> 
> Steve stared at the messages, chewing his lip and slightly aware he was blushing hard for no reason. The angst over Natasha dissipated for a moment as he typed and re-typed at least five responses.
> 
> Steve: Hi Bucky. You can text anytime. Sorry for the delayed reply. I’ll check my calendar and get right back to you.
> 
> He sent the text and clicked away to check his iPhone calendar. He cursed as he was free Thursday and not Wednesday. He would rather see Bucky earlier, he thought, ignoring how unprofessional that thought was.
> 
> Steve: I can make either day work. Whatever is best for you! 
> 
> \------   
> Bucky and Steve see each other for the first time since Jamaica. Not much has changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm SO SORRY for the delay on this. My writing is highly dependant on my daughter and her sleeping schedule and let's just say there's not a lot of sleeping going on these days. 
> 
> I managed to get this one out though, not without the immense help of TeamDamon (@fist-me-daddy-jon on tumblr). She's an asset and an incredible human being! Another huge thank you goes to @supersmuttyqueernerd on tumblr for the suggestion of the sexual content in this chapter! I couldn't have written this scene without your help! I was so stuck and you helped me out so much! Thank you! 
> 
> To everyone who kudos, bookmarks and comments....You all are my heroes. I wish I had more time in the day to respond to each of you individually and someday I will! Please know I worked hard on this for you guys and I hope you're not disappointed. We still have more of their story to tell and I can't wait to take this to Italy! Thank you again, from the bottom of my heart. Every comment, every kudos, every bookmark feels like Christmas. Thank you! 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @captainrogerrsbeard for the playlist for this lovely story, sneak peeks and more Stucky content! Come say hi!

“Bucky, I just can’t believe you let me find out from your sister. It wasn’t like he’s  _ new.  _ Six months is so good for you, honey.”

The Miami sun beat down on him despite it being the beginning of November and Bucky wished he’d declined her lunch invitation. The intercoastal restaurant was the perfect place for Saturday lunch; the view was phenomenal and the food was casual. But it was far too early for how much this conversation made him want to drink.

Mostly because if he didn’t subdue himself, his smile would be far too wide and maybe he’d let himself forget how he was lying to his mother and he’d focus on how actually fantastic Steve was. And selling his mother on his fake beau was not hard. Rebecca had already done all the work anyway. Winnie Barnes was now just demanding more pictures and details. Specifically the ones about major lifelong commitments. 

“Mom,” Bucky whined, the way children did no matter their age, at his mother, “We’re not there yet. When I’m ready, I’ll bring him here. I’m not ready yet,” he sighed, sipping his unsweetened tea and offering his mother a smile that hopefully she’d interpret as secretive. 

She sighed as well, though in a much more frustrated fashion. “Honey, I’m just so ready for you to settle down. Look at your sister. I just want you to have that too.” 

Bucky stared out over the water for a moment, contemplating his mother’s words and his life. And this lie. And he wondered, briefly for the fortieth time since nine that morning...what was Steve doing right now? It had been almost a week since they’d returned from Jamaica, Steve flying home to NYC out of Sangster International as he had his private jet take him south to Miami for work. He entertained the question for a moment and then he shoved the thought away once more, determined not to think about how...and maybe with who… he was spending his time. 

 

————-

 

“Thanks for helping me, Steve,” Natasha called over her shoulder across her bedroom as she turned on her Bluetooth speaker. Steve nodded, tapping his thigh with his fingers as he chewed his lip. 

“No problem. Which client is this again?” 

“That older guy from Queens. The burly one. I  _ think _ I mentioned him? Anyway, he’s super into my dancing and basically all but begged for this so I had to come up with something. You’re the perfect guinea pig. Sam would just get weird.” 

Natasha stepped away from the speaker as a familiar, older song began to play and suddenly her attire made sense. Black top hat, high heels, little black dress,  _ his _ own sport coat that he wasn’t even sure how she’d acquired prior to the performance she was beginning. A dancer at heart, she had the movement of someone who had spent years in the studio. Watching her wasn’t a chore. 

Hips swaying, movements suggestive, Steve wasn’t immune to her beauty. He’d be lying if he said it didn’t make him think of Bucky and their last night together in Jamaica. Something about feeling Bucky against him, the way they moved and remembering it licked heat up Steve’s spine rapidly. It didn’t help as Natasha grew closer, dance moves practiced as she shed layer after layer, keeping the hat and shoes on. 

He’d agreed to help her in hopes it would get his mind off the lack of  _ Bucky  _ in his life right now. A week home from Jamaica and regular life had continued on. Four clients that week, three of which he’d canceled on to travel, and now Natasha and her ridiculous lap dance and still the man fluttered to the forefront of his thoughts. Jaw tight, fingers flexing on his thighs, he refrained from touching her as he imagined roles reversed with him and Bucky for a brief moment. He mentally berated his cock for rising to the occasion and wished his thoughts and the dancing would cease and give him a reprieve. 

Instead Natasha drew his focus back solely to her as she sat down on his lap, rolling her hips forward and making him gasp at the friction. His hands flew to her ass, gripping hard as he all but growled, “I’m not supposed to be the one seduced by this.” 

“Don’t fight it,” her voice always got a little deeper, a little raspier when she was turned on and Steve couldn’t deny that he liked it. The feel of her in his arms reminded him that it had been a while since they’d messed around between clients and if he allowed himself to even think about it, it had been since Jamaica since he’d had a truly  _ satisfying _ orgasm. Maybe she could help with him that since he’d helped her with her practicing…”You’re always good at getting me off.”

He gave into her at that, letting his mouth find her neck as one hand cradled her head and the other wrapped around her back. Her breathy moans were just the evidence he needed to know she was enjoying it and he didn’t stop, simply indulging her as she rotated her hips increasingly faster on his lap. 

Steve couldn’t deny his erection. While he could get hard for his clients, getting hard for someone he was comfortable with -- Natasha, or Bucky apparently-- was infinitely more satisfying. He didn't allow his mind to ever entertain the idea of having Bucky whenever he wanted because it was far from realistic. But Natasha was here and she knew what he liked because they'd practiced on one another more than was probably normal for platonic friends. 

He also chose to ignore how much Bucky had been entering his thoughts recently, blaming their week-long proximity for that issue, and nothing more. 

“Come on Steve,” Natasha coaxed, nipping at a particularly sensitive spot on his next, making him groan, “That all you’ve got? You’ve gone soft.” 

He knew what she meant and it wasn’t his cock. Natasha liked to play hard. And she trusted him in a way she didn’t trust many others. He rose from the chair, her small body glued to his as he slammed her back into the nearest wall. That one hit a good, satisfied moan and he grinned, kissing her brutally once more as he pulled out his wallet and undid his jeans. Natasha took the wallet from his hand, sucking his neck just the right side of hard as she pulled the stashed condom from his billfold. She tossed the wallet and ripped open the package as Steve got his jeans just enough below his hips to pull his aching cock out.

It was a mess of hands and limbs but Steve got the condom on and brought her down on him hard, filling her up in one thrust. She cried out, her head falling back against the door as she let the sensations take over. Steve got off with his clients at least 75% of the time. He knew that percentage was much smaller for Natasha. It took knowledge of her body to get her there and lucky for her, he’d had the opportunity to learn it over the years they had been friends. He rocked her into the wall, closing his eyes as her warmth drew him in thrust after thrust. 

For a moment he was back in Jamaica, face buried against Bucky’s skin, cock buried in his ass. Just for a moment though because it was Natasha he was buried inside of, and she was far smaller and writhing against him like the elegant dancer she was. She mewled his name and he slipped his fingers between them, rubbing her hard and thorough as he fucked up into her faster, knowing just the right angle. 

Heat rose in his spine and he ignored the pang of how he wished it was Bucky beneath him. He’d never felt like that about a client before; he’d never wished for their presence when they weren’t with him. Natasha was fine, she felt good around him and he knew this orgasm would help him sleep that night, finally, but it wasn’t as satisfying as…

“Steve! Holy  _ fuck _ !” Natasha cried out suddenly and loudly, her body going rigid as her climax took over, before relaxing as she rode the waves. She spasmed around him and his own orgasm hit him like a freight train— a freight train of guilt and longing he was unprepared for as the sensations subsided. He was also suddenly aware of his phone vibrating behind them on the dresser by the door and  _ what if it was _ …

Natasha broke his train of thought as she stretched her arms over her head against the wall, “Well, damn. I need a cigarette and a bed after that.” Steve snorted a laugh, though he couldn’t let go of the urge to check his phone. “Haven’t lost your touch.” She sounded pleased. He raised an eyebrow as he dropped her on her back on her bed, his now flaccid cock slipping from her soaked core. She always made such a mess and normally he loved it but today…

“What’s that supposed to mean?” He hadn’t meant to snap and she cocked her head against the comforter as her legs dropped down. 

“When an escort gets  _ distracted _ by a client, they lose their touch. You’ve still got yours after that little adventure to Jamaica so that’s good news.” 

Steve looked up at her from tucking himself back in his jeans after disposing of the condom and gave her an unamused look. “I’m not distracted.” 

“I just said you weren’t,” she replied cooly, sitting up as he tossed her the towel he’d used. 

“I know but you say it like you did this to prove that,” he didn’t know why that got under his skin but it did. He grabbed his phone as he looked up at her expectantly. 

“Maybe I did,” she shrugged, “someone needed to make sure your head was still in the game.” 

“Are you fuckin’ serious?” He grumbled, unlocking his phone as he unlocked her bedroom door. Sam was passing by her bedroom just then, with his own look of unamusement. 

“Guess James Barnes didn’t make too big an impression huh?” He quipped as he continued down the hall. Steve let out a loud sound of frustration, looking up at the ceiling and praying for strength. 

“What the fuck, you too?” It was rhetorical as he all but stomped off to his room like a petulant child, annoyed at the fact his friends seemed to think he was falling for Bucky. The fact she’s seduced him to prove he wasn’t had him feeling used, and that was saying something considering his job  _ was _ to be used. And lied to. Natasha had made that quite personal in the last half hour. 

Slamming his door, he marinated on that fact as he turned on his shower and his television to distract himself. He was undressed as he realized he’d never checked his phone as he undressed, grabbing it and unlocking it again. 

He would  _ never _ tell Sam or Natasha the way his stomach swirled and tightened at the name on the screen above the word iMessage. 

He clicked the message, holding his breath because he was sure Bucky had said he’d been in Miami until he went to Italy. 

_ Bucky: Hi Steve. I hope it’s okay I’m texting you. I wanted to see if you’d be available on Wednesday night. I’m flying up for a few meetings and would like to get an appointment with you if you have anything open.  _

_ Bucky: Thursday would even work if you’re not available Wednesday.  _

Steve stared at the messages, chewing his lip and slightly aware he was blushing hard for no reason. The angst over Natasha dissipated for a moment as he typed and re-typed at least five responses. 

_ Steve: Hi Bucky. You can text anytime. Sorry for the delayed reply. I’ll check my calendar and get right back to you.  _

He sent the text and clicked away to check his iPhone calendar. He cursed as he was free Thursday and not Wednesday. He would rather see Bucky earlier, he thought, ignoring how unprofessional that thought was. 

_ Steve: I can make either day work. Whatever is best for you!  _

The man did pay for him to go to Jamaica and then paid him an exorbitant amount of money just to be there. No one paid him like that. He could call the shots, Steve didn’t mind moving things around. 

He got a text right back, as he stood naked and apparently waiting to hear back. His cock twitched as he read the reply. 

_ Bucky: Wednesday would be perfect. I’ll send my driver to pick you up at6 pm. Make sure you’re hungry for dinner. I’ve got a craving for DeGrezia’s and I’m making you eat it with me ; )  _

Dinner would be nice. And not out of the ordinary for his clients. DeGrezia’s was really nice, Steve knew. His phone buzzed again in his hands with another message. 

_ Bucky: We’re eating in though, so don’t worry about dressing up.  _

Steve grinned as he typed back. 

_ Steve: Not gonna give me an excuse to wear that suit again?  _

It was teasing and slightly flirtatious as he hit send and he immediately wanted the message back for rewording. Swallowing hard he followed it up with, 

_ Steve: Anything, in particular, you want to explore? Any kinks I should come prepared for? _

Ugh. Awkward at best but also a professional question for his job. Immediately the typing bubble appeared and Steve waited anxiously for the reply. 

_ Bucky: By all means, wear the suit. You know you look damn good in it. Sure wouldn’t bother me any ; ) Surprise me with something you think I’d like. I think I’m starting to feel adventurous.  _

Adventurous huh? Steve knew just the thing. His cock twitched again as he replied. 

_ Steve: I’ve got an idea already. I think you’ll like it. I look forward to Wednesday. Maybe I’ll wear the suit ; )  _

These fucking emojis made him plush harder. Bucky wrote right back. 

_ Bucky: I’m looking forward to it too. Glad you were available. : )  _

Steve wanted to type back “me too” but it didn’t feel right. So he left it at that, wishing his cock wasn’t thinking about all the things he could do to Bucky in three short days. He also had to move that one client but that wasn’t a big deal. He ignored the irrational guilt over and irritation over Natasha as he showered and played with himself slowly, purifying his issues with thoughts of Wednesday. 

As if  _ that _ wasn’t an oxymoron and also completely inappropriate.

No one had to know. Even Steve wasn’t sure how much he was allowing himself to know. He was a mess. 

He chose to ignore that too. 

———

Nice jeans and a navy sweater. Not too formal but not too casual. Brown cognac dress shoes gave the outfit a little something. Steve studied himself in the mirror and wasn’t even sure why he cared so much but alas, he did. It was Wednesday and the car would be downstairs in ten minutes. He needed to gather his things, slip his coat on. This late autumn cold was getting to be a bit much. They were forecasting snow on Friday. Maybe Bucky would be forced to stay a few more days and need Steve’s services. 

He was putting the cart before the horse and he knew it as he dismissed those thoughts. Slipping on the warm jacket, he grabbed the duffel bag he’d back for this particular evening. Natasha was already out on a job and Sam was preoccupied reading a book that he and Steve only exchanged a wave. Which was a relief to Steve. He didn’t tell them Bucky was back in town and that he had made another appointment. He didn’t need them giving him any more of a hard time. 

When he got downstairs, the Mercedes Town Car from last time was waiting out front. An older man stood next to it, patiently waiting. Steve knew this was his ride. 

”Mr. Rogers?” the man questioned. Steve nodded as he approached. “Paul. I’ll be your driver this evening.” He shook Steve’s hand and pulled open the door to the running car. Steve thanked him kindly and slid inside, noticing how warm the seats were once again. The man literally spared no expense. It was still impressive to Steve. 

Steve fiddled with his phone as they weaved through the streets to Bucky’s home. Nerves filled his belly. It hadn’t been long at all since they’d last seen one another and yet it felt like a month. As the car pulled to a stop, Steve glanced up at the warmly lit townhouse. It was the kind of place someone like him only dreamed of owning. He felt pretty lucky to get to spend a little time there, no matter the reason. 

Paul pulled open his door and Steve thanked him again. He stepped down to knock on the familiar door. It swung open almost immediately, revealing a bearded, tan Bucky Barnes. Miami did Bucky good, Steve immediately realized. 

Bucky’s eyes roamed him quickly as a smile broke across his face. “Steve! It’s good to see you. Come in!” 

Steve tore himself away from staring at the man. He was floundered for a moment as a smile stretched across his own face, “Hey Buck,” he replied easily, not even aware as the nickname slid off his lips. It had become natural in Jamaica. He stepped inside with his bag, turning toward Bucky as he closed the door. “It’s good to see you too. I—“ 

He was cut off as Bucky turned and pressed his lips to his. It was shocking at first; Steve was completely unprepared as his back hit the wall behind the door. But he was quickly kissing back, having missed the taste of Bucky, the feel of his body against him. His own body roared to life, heat rapidly filling his veins as he dropped his bag and held on to Bucky, wrapping his arms around him. 

Bucky’s hands gripped Steve’s shirt under his coat, holding it firm at his waist and holding him against the wall. Steve couldn’t help himself as he groaned into Bucky’s mouth, his brain clouded by the overwhelming need for this kiss that he’d had since he’d left Jamaica. No one needed to know that but he felt it to his very core. 

Gathering some semblance of control back, his knee slid up between Bucky’s thighs, rubbing him just the way Steve knew Bucky liked. And as he knew he would, Bucky moaned into the pressure. He settled into the fact this was  _ Bucky _ and not Natasha or any other client. This almost didn’t have to be a game for him. It came naturally. It scared the shit out of him but he refused to acknowledge it. 

It also helped soothe the wound Natasha had left--no matter how right she apparently was. Nope. He wasn’t acknowledging that either. 

Bucky rocked into his thigh and Steve let out a shuddering gasp. He could feel how hard Bucky was already and it drove him wild to know it was all for him. He’d caused this reaction, to some degree. While Steve was practiced in getting an erection for someone he wasn’t attracted to, Bucky was not. This hardness was his tonight. His own cock throbbed with need. 

Pulling back after furiously kissing and rocking together for several moments, Steve marveled at Bucky’s wrecked look already. His eyes took a minute to open, pupils blown. His lips were red and swollen as they parted to his breaths. Steve could feel the burn on his own face from Bucky’s beard but he didn’t care. He’d take that burn anywhere on his body. Had yet to feel it anywhere. Not that he minded but a guy could dream….

His hands reached for Bucky’s belt, anxious to drop to his knees. He locked eyes with Bucky as he began to undo it but as he moved to slip down, jacket still on even, Bucky stopped him with a gentle touch to his arm. His face was still flushed but his expression was softer. 

“Let’s eat first. Then play,” Bucky suggested quietly, a slight rasp to his voice. Steve blushed hard, having been so forward and fixed Bucky’s belt. 

“Dinner. Right.” He nodded with a shy smile. “Y’sure know how to distract a guy,” he let out before he could stop it. He didn’t miss the blush that rose up in Bucky’s cheeks. A new hint of pink. 

“It wasn’t my intention but then you walked in and I…,” Bucky stopped himself, drifting off as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Anyway, let me take your coat. I had take-out delivered and set up in the sitting room,” he explained as Steve slipped his coat off his shoulders and handed it to him. Bucky took the bag too, setting it aside at the bottom of the staircase. He then gestured to Bucky to follow. “I hope you don’t mind. Just when it gets cold like this, the fire feels nice. It’s gas, not real like we’d get up in a cabin in Northern New York, but it does a nice job heating the small room.” 

Steve tripped up on so many words as Bucky spoke--sitting room, fire, a cabin?!--but he listened and followed, taking in parts of the townhouse he hadn’t yet seen. It was still very beautiful. Lights dim, it felt cozy. And Bucky was right, the fire did give off a fair amount of heat. The table was set and Steve was about to speak when an older woman stepped around the corner, carrying a bottle of red wine. He blinked. 

“Mr. Barnes, your food is staying warm in the oven. I found that bottle of red wine you were looking for earlier,” the woman was clearly from New York based on her accent; Steve estimated her to be his mother’s age. As Bucky took the bottle and thanked her, it was with surprise and a heat to his cheeks he realized she worked for Bucky. As a housekeeper or maybe a butler? Steve wasn’t sure but she was sure dressed as an employee and had obviously been rooting around somewhere for this particular bottle of wine, that Steve realized was very expensive. 

Steve smiled pleasantly as her attention flickered to him. She gave him a warm smile and surprised him by winking at Bucky. “I’ll leave you two to your evening, Mr. Barnes. Call me if you need anything. It’s nice to have you home for a few days.” 

Bucky’s chuckle was genuine as he turned to watch her leave, “Thank you, Maggie. Are you ever going to call me Bucky?” 

“Not in this lifetime, Mr. Barnes. Goodnight!” she called out the words in a sing-song, playful tone before they heard the front door shut and lock. Bucky turned back to Steve, grabbing his corkscrew. 

“Maggie is my butler. She keeps up with this place whether I’m here or not. Waters the plants, laundry, the whole thing,” Bucky explained as he opened the wine and began to pour two glasses. “I hired her when I first moved back to New York years ago. She’s amazing. But she always calls me Mr. Barnes and it just...makes me crazy,” he shook his head with a laugh and Steve marveled in this man and his world for a moment. 

“Probably just keeping it professional,” Steve suggested lamely because he had no idea why she’d still call Bucky that after years of service. Bucky shrugged as he set the bottle down and picked up the glasses, handing Steve his. 

“Probably. I just feel like I should know her better, y’know? She’s been in my life longer than...anyone personally. She’s seen me on some bad days. She has four daughters, never had a son. Sometimes I think that’s why she mothers me the way she does from time to time.” 

“She only works for you?” Steve inquired, his eyes taking in the decadent set up with every flicker from Bucky’s own eyes. 

“Oh yeah. I make sure she’s well taken care of,” Bucky explained without hesitation. “I take care of the people closest to me.” Their eyes maintained contact for an extended period of time, Steve trying to come to grips with what exactly that meant before a timer from the kitchen interrupted them. Steve jumped slightly, unprepared for the noise. “Oh! Let me get our food. Have a seat, I’ll be right back.” Bucky started for the kitchen. 

“Can I help? I can--” 

“No, I’ve got it! You sit, you’re my guest.” 

Steve wasn’t sure if he should overstep and insist or listen, so he sipped his wine and settled down at the table in front of the fire. It was a table big enough for four but with a setting only for two. A black linen covered the table, with red napkins. He unfolded one and settled it into his lap as he leaned back in the comfortable chair. He considered his evening because  _ this _ was unusual for him. His clients occasionally offered a drink or took him out to dinner as a showpiece, but they didn’t wine and dine him before sex. He was still trying to decipher what was happening when Bucky returned with a basket of warm bread and a plate of crispy calamari and sweet pepper rings. Steve’s mouth watered. This was  _ definitely _ welcomed, he decided, regardless of what was the norm. 

“So, whenever I’m in town I  _ have  _ to eat at Degrazia’s,” Bucky began as he set down the food and settled himself in the chair across from Steve. “But since it’s cold tonight I figured we would eat here,” he raised his glass, grinning so brightly it made Steve’s stomach flip. He smiled too, just as wide since Bucky’s smile was completely contagious. He raised his glass as well. “To your schedule being clear tonight. And to a successful trip to Jamaica. I honestly couldn’t have done it without you.” 

Steve let their glasses come together as he pondered that statement. He let it float between them as he sipped his wine. “It was honestly the best vacation I’ve ever had. I can’t thank you enough,” Steve’s cheeks pinked as he ducked his head slightly. “I’m glad I could be there for you,” he added as he glanced up shyly. 

Bucky was gazing at him intently and with such utter kindness, Steve felt himself inwardly flounder. “I’m so glad I could give you such a good vacation. I hope you were able to relax as much as you wanted to.”

“God, I was,” Steve answered quickly, before shutting his mouth abruptly. He cleared his throat and ran his hand over his mouth as Bucky looked on with sweet amusement. “I mean, it was hardly work. Honestly. I felt relaxed and enjoyed every minute.” 

“Maybe you’d be interested in joining me in Italy for two weeks then?” Bucky asked the question like he was asking Steve to pass the bread and Steve’s mouth gaped a little. Bucky was busy serving himself calamari but when he looked up he immediately jumped to amend his invitation. “I mean, my staff thinks I have this boyfriend now and it’s a really important trip for me. You helped me so much in Jamaica, keeping me sane and you know I’d pay for every expense. There’d even be time to sightsee if that’s what you’re worried about…”

Steve watched Bucky ramble, the confident man of moments ago suddenly nervous and making Steve feel a little less nervous.  _ Italy _ ?!  _ For two weeks _ ?! It was the chance of a lifetime. He couldn’t say no. Not to mention he didn’t  _ want _ to say no. 

“Absolutely,” he replied after his brief moment of silence as he processed the invite. “I’d love to go to Italy with you. Are you sure though? I don’t want to be a burden, I--”

“You’re so far from a burden, Steve. Please. I really want you to come. If you want to.” 

Something about all this seemed so intimate suddenly to Steve.  _ I really want you to come _ made Steve’s heart leap in a way it wasn’t supposed to over a client. That’s all Bucky was, a client. He had to remember that. 

It became increasingly difficult however as dinner went on. Bucky talked about the trip to Italy and what it would entail. They’d fly over together this time. Same fake relationship, same sexual arrangement. The money he offered Steve was obscene. Steve would have to cancel more than half a dozen clients but it wouldn’t matter financially. And when Bucky was in meetings, he’d be able to explore and draw. It sounded like a dream. Especially because the sex was so easy. Nothing about being with Bucky was hard. 

They shared chicken marsala and chicken piccata for dinner, with salads and vegetable sides. The food was decadent and to die for. The conversation centered around Bucky and his recent visit to Miami and a silly scandal the local south Florida tabloids posted about him. It wasn’t true and Bucky took it all in strife but Steve was entertained. 

Steve ate more than he should have he decided. Bucky was right there with him though, and they were both full as they settled down on the couch in the same room, having moved the table that apparently actually belonged elsewhere. Steve realized somewhere in the back of his brain that Bucky had done that for  _ him _ . What world was he suddenly in?

The couch was comfortable as they sipped their wine. The conversation had dwindled but it was easy silence until Bucky cleared his throat, seeming to be searching for words. “So...what’s in your bag?”

Steve had forgotten all about his bag until that moment, a slight blush coming up over his cheeks. “I’ll tell you,” he began, twirling the very nice wine glass in his hands, “but first let me say thank you for dinner. You didn’t have to do all that.” 

“I wanted to, trust me,” Bucky assured him quickly. “You deserve to be treated like that,” he added a little quieter. “But I’m dying to know what’s in the bag.”

Steve really enjoyed this about Bucky. His curiosity and his openness in bed. “Well,” Steve tried to focus on work, “I had a few ideas when you said adventurous,” he licked his lips, nibbling on his bottom one. “I brought silk ties for your wrists, and a pair of black panties I picked out just for you. Because I know you’d look so fuckin’ pretty in them.” 

Steve knew Bucky would blush at the words but seeing it was so much more satisfying. Bucky lit up, his cheeks bright even in the dim light and he chewed his own bottom lip, a tell he had for nerves. 

“Panties, huh?” 

“Mmhm. If you don’t want to wear them, I’ll wear them instead. There’s one other thing too, but I’ll need your explicit consent and none of them will leave with me,” Steve urged, turning to face Bucky a little more on the leather sofa. 

“Okay…,” Bucky motioned for Steve to keep talking as he sipped his wine. 

“I brought a Polaroid. Figured I’d take a few photos of you all tied up and looking pretty.”

Bucky’s face burned up and Steve grinned.  _ Yes.  _ He was in. “I mean..I’ve never done that before but…”

“You’ve never done any of this before,” Steve reminded him gently. Suddenly the fullness from dinner was gone and replaced by a new hunger for  _ Bucky _ . 

Bucky chuckled a little as he shifted and Steve knew the man was aroused. It seemed not only did praise arouse the man but so did the unknown. Bucky was too much fun.  “I..I guess you’re right. I mean...if you want to. If you think I look good enough for that…”

“You  _ definitely _ look good enough for that,” Steve assured him with a low voice and a pointed look. Bucky didn’t need to know the copious amounts of drawings Steve now had of him. 

“I probably shouldn’t have eaten so much,” Bucky laughed and Steve couldn’t help but join in.

“I’m sure those abs will only benefit from the food,” he knew Bucky kept a clean diet most of the time, worked out hard. His body would look  _ just _ fine. 

“Well, where are these panties. I should put them on right?” Bucky asked shyly and Steve watched before his very eyes as Bucky slipped into his sweet, submissive role. Their dynamic turned him on just as much as Bucky himself did. 

“Follow me,” Steve urged, setting his wine down and reaching for Bucky’s hand. Bucky set his own wine down, took his hand and followed. Steve absorbed the warmth of Bucky’s hand as they walked to the stairs and the awaiting duffle bag. He only released it to open the bag and pull out the small, lacy material. It was a boyshort cut but made to fit a man of their size. Bucky eyed it and Steve could tell he was shy and unsure. “No pressure, Buck. We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. Ever. Okay?” 

The gentle reminder seemed to soothe the older man. He chewed his lip and took a deep breath, taking the garment from Steve. “I’ll go put it on. Give me a few minutes?” He looked so shy, which didn’t suit the beard he wore at all. It made Steve’s cock throb suddenly, and hard. 

“Of course, sweetheart. Take your time. I’ll finish my wine and be up shortly.” 

Steve leaned in to kiss him and Bucky met him half way. It was sweet and tender, but the wanting was just below the surface. He hoped it reassured him that this was okay, that this would be fun. He had Bucky’s best interests at heart. He’d take great care of him. He always would. It was his job 

But also so much more than that now. 

—————

Bucky stared at himself in full-length mirror in his closet. Naked save for the lacy blanket boyshorts that hardly covered his ass, let alone his full length. He was half hard simply from anticipation. He turned up the heat just slightly for comfort before he’d gotten undressed and he was glad for it now. It helped. A little. 

Steve Rogers sure knew how to put a confident man on the edge of unsure territory. 

The thing about it was, Bucky trusted him. He trusted him to make sure this didn’t go downhill. He trusted Steve to know what he was capable of. He was indeed ready for more. He wasn’t sure  _ this _ was what he’d meant when he’d thought about more but he was willing to try this. All of what Steve has planned. 

He had to give himself credit. He didn’t look that bad. The Adonis belt slipped into the panties, his chiseled chest on display. If he was gonna wear them, at least he didn’t look horrific. 

He padded quietly out of the bathroom, running a hand through his wild hair. He’d mussed it as he’d paced prior to actually putting the little things on. He didn’t really care. It was hardly something to be worried about when someone was about to tie him down and photograph him.

He knew he could say no. But he didn’t want to. He’d charge through the nerves and let Steve show him a good time. He always did. 

That was the real problem about all of this that Bucky was having a hard time confronting directly. This all was a problem. Steve was becoming a problem. The man had someone become someone Bucky needed. It wasn’t hard to invite him in, to laugh with him. He was charming, sweet and when he blushed...it made Bucky’s want to do it more. More than he was ready to even comprehend. 

He would also continue to ignore that fact that he knew by taking Steve to Italy he was compromising his time and taking him away from his other clients. He would also continue to ignore the fact he knew this man left him to sleep with other people; it was his job. Didn’t matter it didn’t sit well with him when he considered it. So he ignored it. And paid him a lot of money, a lot more money than he asked to be paid, to take him away from that for a while and have him all to himself. Thank goodness he didn’t have anyone to tell him how wrong that was. 

A soft knock came on the doorframe of the bedroom as Bucky was just reaching the side of his bed. He stopped and daughter Steve’s eyes, which were wide as he seemed to be taking in Bucky’s new attire. Bucky ribbed the back of his neck, feeling those eyes on him heavily and everywhere. “It fits.” 

“It sure as fuck does,” Steve replied in a raspy tone that sent a chill up Bucky’s spine. 

Bucky blushed, hard. “How...where do you want me?” He asked as he ducked his head and looked up just shyly through his lashes. Steve set his bag down as he rounded the bed toward him. Sometimes he was shocked by how easy this all came. 

Steve stopped before him and Bucky was surprised to feel his fingers along the lace trim at the top of the panties. They toyed with the material, not pulling or adjusting, just touching and caressing. Bucky has been half hard in anticipation but the small touches made his erection grow fully. He groaned quietly, letting his eyes fall shut as Steve gripped his balls through the fabric, caressing them. 

“Lay on the bed, head on the pillows, arms above your head. I’m going to tie you down by the wrists,” he explained quietly against Bucky’s ear. “The ties are silk. Not easy to break but they won’t hurt you either. Traffic lights tonight, okay? Once you’re tied, I’m going to take some Polaroids and play with you. You’re too fucking gorgeous not to play with.” 

Bucky shivered and found himself thrusting into Steve’s hand fully, groaning against when he pulled away. His eyes opened slowly and he was surprised to find Steve staring at him with a utterly gentle gaze. 

“Tell that’s everything you want, Buck. Tell me so I can get my hands on you properly. I’m dyin’ to,” Steve’s pinched brows and needy expression told Bucky he meant his words. It filled him with confidence to do this that he didn’t know he had, and made him desperate to see that expression more. 

“Yes,” he breathed, “God Yes. Please. It all sounds like just what I wanted, Steve.” 

“You’re so good to me, Buck,” Steve replied quickly, leaning in steal a kiss Bucky was beyond ready to give him. It only lasted a few seconds before Steve pulled away, his expression dark with arousal. Bucky felt that shiver again. “On the bed, baby. On your back.” 

Bucky didn’t hesitate, pulling the comforter off and climbing onto the heather gray sheets. He hadn’t planned it but he knew now the panties would stand out. Steve seemed very pleased with that as he grinned and approached with black silk in his hands. 

“Arms up.” Bucky complied immediately, placing his arms where he knew Steve could tie them to his wooden headboard. Steve leaned over him, explaining how much he’d thought about doing this to Bucky, and Bucky wanted to squirm. He’d been thinking about this… it made Bucky’s cock throb. 

Tied tightly to the headboard was a new experience, but not one that Bucky disliked. He felt vulnerable and exposed, but also warm and comfortable in his own bed with someone he trust. Steve stripped slowly, down to his own black Calvin Kleins before grabbing the Polaroid camera. He loaded the small deck of film in, the camera the only noise in the quiet room. 

As Steve approached, Bucky felt his heart stutter. Steve was all lean lines, chiseled muscles. He’d committed most of it to memory but it was still something he couldn’t get over. The shoulder to waist ratio alone still floored him. He chewed his bottom lip as Steve hovered around him, seeming to prepare for the pictures and what angles he wanted. “Close your eyes,” Steve murmured in that voice that Bucky was starting to hear in his dreams. Bucky closed then quickly, very good at listening these days. “Good boy,” he heard Steve say as he also heard the snap of the camera. The whirring followed and Bucky knew the picture was printing. It was surreal. Terrifying and yet exciting. “So fuckin’ beautiful,” Steve whispered moments later, discarding the picture on the table beside the bed. Bucky cracked his eyes and Steve shook his head with a grin, “Roll your head to the left. Bury your face in your arm—yeah, just like that. God, you’re so pretty, Buck. Shit…,” the last word was more of breath as Steve began snapping pictures. 

He’d instruct Bucky occasionally, sometimes his eyes open, sometimes shut. When Bucky would squirm he’d get a tap to his cock. He’d groan and try to hold still. It was exhilarating. 

What felt like an eternity later, but was probably a mere twenty minutes Bucky knew, Steve was crawling onto the bed, the camera and photos forgotten. “I’ve got get my mouth on you, Buck. I can’t wait any longer.”

Bucky was a whimpering mess, a strangled “Please” leaving his lips. Anticipation had worn his resolve thin. He needed to be touched. Steve didn’t disappoint as he nuzzled his face into the black panties and cupped his balls through the fabric. He shivered and bucked his hips, a groan escaping. Bucky caught Steve’s pleaded grin and his face flushed.  _ Yes _ . He loved this. No question. He was  _ so glad _ he’d flown home. 

Steve mouthed at his straining cock through the fabric. It was hot, wet and simply not enough. Bucky hissed and tried to move to encourage more. A strong arm settled across his hips and he sucked in a breath. “Hold still,” the man admonished with a dark look. Bucky stilled, his heart pounding. 

“Please,” he whispered. He needed  _ something, anything.  _

_ “ _ You want me to suck you, fuck you with my fingers?” Steve asked as he lazily pulled Bucky’s length from the panties. He cried out at the first graze of his tongue. 

“ _ Fuck... _ yes…” he was in so much need, it seemed impossible to wait. Steve seemed to understand as he opened his mouth and engulfed Bucky’s length in the warm, soaked heat. 

Bucky felt the tear of the fabric more than he heard it, and felt the rush of air on his skin as his balls and ass were now exposed. It was so many sensations all at once but Steve kept a slow rhythm on his cock, simply rubbing with his tongue and suckling. Bucky didn’t even hear the cap of the lube before he felt slick fingers between his cheeks, rubbing his hole experimentally. He jerked despite his best efforts, widening his thighs and biting his bottom lip with a vengeance.  _ Yes, right there right there… _

Steve teases him with one, pressing forward to breach slowly as he sucked his cock harder. Bucky would have been lying to say he hadn’t used his toys lately, thinking of Steve the entire time. There was a quick pinch but he relaxed into it, moaning loudly into the dark room. 

He kept his eyes closed, riding down on the first finger that stroked him slow and easy. Steve praised him for taking it so well, adding a second finger much quicker than he usually would. Bucky gasped and drove his hips down on them, driving them deep. He felt Steve’s chuckle against his inner thigh and opened his eyes to find Steve staring where his fingers were. Bucky’s face went hot, feeling almost too vulnerable as Steve stared with great hunger. “Steve,” he whined, not even sure what he intended to say. 

“Shhh, I got you, Daddy. Let me just take care of you.” Steve’s words were almost too much. Bucky felt like an exposed nerve. 

Steve took him back in his mouth as he added a third, slick finger. He stroked deep, caressing against the bundle of nerves that needed it as he sucked hard, relentlessly on Bucky’s cock. It was overwhelming. So many things to feel all at once, and  _ Daddy _ rolling around in his head was more than he could handle. He wanted to touch Steve, wanted to run his fingers through that blonde hair, wanted to yank it and fuck Steve’s face like he liked to do. He writhed beneath the man as Steve began to truly finger fuck him, hard and rough. He didn’t care about the sounds he made, the incoherent words he knew he was babbling. He only cared about the man between his thighs and the heat building in his stomach as his balls began to tighten. If Steve would just stroke that... _ oh fuck, oh yes, right... _ **_fuck_ ** _.  _

He hadn’t meant to go off without warning or permission, hadn’t meant to lose his mind. But Steve had pulled him over the edge so quickly and effortlessly, Bucky lost control. He saw stars as he all but blacked out from the pleasure, coming hard and fast down Steve’s hungry throat. He felt weightless, boneless and questioned his mortality as he finally stopped yanking on the ties and writhing against the man who was cleaning him up with his tongue. He was oversensitive, overstimulated and in need of a reprieve. He shuddered as the licks, his heart still racing as he let out a shaky moan. 

Eyes still closed, he could hear Steve’s praise. “So good, Buck. Look at you, so beautiful wrecked like this for me” and “You came so hard. So fuckin’ good, I’ve missed tasting you”. It was so filthy and so beautiful and Bucky didn’t know what to do besides smile faintly as he forced his eyes to open. 

Steve untied him and grabbed a bottle of water, urging the man to drink. Bucky gulped hungrily as soon as his wrists were free, as Steve discarded the ripped garment. It was surreal as he worked to focus again, and the first thing he saw when he did was Steve’s own erection, protruding proudly from the boxer briefs. His face fell. 

“You didn’t…,” he acknowledged. Steve glanced down and then back up with a gentle grin. 

“This isn’t about me, Bucky. It’s about you,” he replied, kneeling beside Bucky on the bed. “I’ll be fine.”

“But I want you to. It’s… important to me,” he stumbled over the last part because it came flying out of his mouth. He hoped Steve just thought it was post orgasm slurring. He was certainly capable of making him do that. 

Bucky wasn’t ready for Steve to know just how important it was for him to get pleasure from all this too. 

“Buck, I really don’t —“

“Come on me,” Bucky blurted again, because apparently he had no self control. He tossed the bottle away and leaned back on his elbows. “Come on my chest, Steve. Let me watch you.” 

Steve, surprisingly, looked unsure as he stared down at Bucky. “Are you sure you want that?” 

“More than anything, Steve. Come for Daddy,” his face was so red as he heard himself saying the words, surprised by how the kink had suddenly blossomed between them once more, “It’s not a suggestion. It’s a request.” 

He watched the expressions cross Steve’s face. Surprise, arousal, acceptance. And something else he couldn’t place. Those blue eyes hooded, he nodded and pushed the boxer briefs down to mid thigh, shuddering as he wrapped a hand around himself.

The view was magnificent. Those lines that ran down his hips to frame his cock. His abdomen tight with the need for release. The dusting of hair and the freckles that lingered from the sun. He was utterly gorgeous as he began to stroke himself. He bit back a moan but Bucky wouldn’t have that. He was getting every ounce of the show he’d asked for. 

“Let me hear you, pretty boy,” Bucky urged, eyes dancing from his face to his cock and back. He tried to memorize the way Steve touched himself, the way his pointer finger was loose, the way his thumb rubbed across the head on every upstroke. It was mesmerizing. “You gonna come on me? Make a mess of me?” 

It felt filthy and yet completely natural as he spoke to Steve this way and he ignored it. All he wanted was to watch Steve’s face as he let go. And he was close, hands shaking, his free hand slipping up to ghost over his own pecs, tweeking a nipple and squeezing it hard. “That’s it, sweetheart. Come on,  _ come for Daddy.”  _

Steve broke. And Bucky watched it happen. It was beautiful. He cried out and shuddered, his hand stuttering before he spilled all over Bucky’s chest. It was a lot, more than he’d thought he’d see, and he couldn’t get enough of the view. Steve threw his head back, eyes closed, as he moaned Bucky’s name over and over again. An “Oh  _ Daddy _ ” slipped out in a gasp and Bucky felt his cock twitch. It was too tired for now but Bucky would have this man fuck him before he left in the morning. It had to happen. 

Steve rocked back on his heels, releasing himself as he panted. He was shiny with sweat in the dim light, and Bucky wished he could reach the camera to take a picture of this glorious aftermath. Steve was wrecked. Bucky wanted to make this a usual thing. It was too beautiful to never see again. 

Looking down at his chest, he swiped up a dabble of the mess of come all over him. Curious, he stuck his thumb in his mouth. He couldn’t help the groan. Salty, masculine. He tasted just like he would have expected Steve to taste. He looked up to find Steve watching him with wide eyes, his mouth hanging open slightly. Bucky shrugged, another blush covering his cheeks. “I wanted to know how it tasted.”

“I just...fuckin’ hot, sir,” Steve stumbled out and Bucky laughed a little. 

“Kiss me and then clean me up,” Bucky replied, playfulness to his tone that came easily. Steve blushed and smiled before leaning down and kissing Bucky so sweetly Bucky almost forgot they couldn’t go again. A few more slow pecks and Steve was adjusting his boxer briefs and slipping off for a towel. Bucky laid back, relaxing into the pillows as Steve returned with a hot towel to clean him up. He tossed it into the hamper and reached for his pants. “Get over here, Rogers,” Bucky wasn’t letting this man leave. Absolutely not. 

Steve blushed again and dropped them, heading for the bed. “Yeah, Bucky?” 

“You’re staying,” Bucky replied. “I mean, if you can,” he added, hoping he could and not wanting to be pushy. 

“Oh, sure I can. I just didn’t want to assume…”

“If you come over, you stay. Okay?” Bucky added quietly as he sat up to grab the comforter he’d thrown earlier. Steve helped him adjust the soft blanket. 

“Yes, sir,” he replied as he slipped onto the same side of the bed he’d slept on in Jamaica. Bucky wondered if that was how he slept in his own bed. The thought was strange. He pushed it away. 

They curled up around each other like they’d grown used to. Steve’s head found Bucky’s chest and their long legs tangled together. It was comfortable and familiar. Bucky could feel sleep begging for him already. “Breakfast in the morning,” he mumbled, squeezing Steve. “Please stay.” 

“I’d love to,” Steve replied immediately and Bucky grinned as he drifted off. Finally a good night sleep was chasing him. He’d needed this. He’d needed Steve. 

Once again, a thought he pushed away. And a reminder that Italy was only a week away. And then he’d have him all to himself for two straight weeks.  _ Yes.  _

————

Steve wasn’t sure what time it was when he finally woke in the morning. Gray morning light filtered through the curtains and he briefly wondered if the snow had started. It didn’t matter to him if it snowed a day early; he had nowhere to be. And he wondered briefly if maybe that meant Bucky would be around an extra day. And maybe they could spend the night together. 

It was becoming a bad habit, thinking about Bucky like that. But Steve couldn’t help it. He was sliding into his every day thoughts far easier and frequently than he should be. 

Last night wouldn’t help. Their evening had been nothing short of amazing in Steve’s opinion. He was still floored by the fact Bucky had asked him to get off, and to come all over him. He shivered as he thought about it. 

Then there was the middle of the night sex. He’d woken to Bucky stroking him, slowly coaxing his cock to life. He’d been confused at first, the press of soft lips to his neck, the hand on his length insistent. But then Bucky had murmured his name and arousal and need had slammed into him like a runaway train. They’d rolled together until Bucky’s back was to his chest on their sides and with a little prep, Steve slipped a condom on and pressed into Bucky, fucking him long and slow from behind. They had laid together, legs tangled, Steve’s arms around Bucky as they moved languidly together, heat building and building between them. It was quiet, sensual, far more than Steve ever did with his clients. Bucky was proving to be a whole other adventure entirely. One Steve needed to keep exploring. 

He rolled to his back and blinked, slowly waking more. The bed was so warm and welcoming, but the smell of coffee and bacon was alluring. He heard the shower running, briefly wondering if maybe they could have another round. Those thoughts came to a skidding halt as the door swung open and Bucky’s butler, Maggie, stood on the other side, carrying a pile of fresh towels. Steve had pushed up on his elbows and they locked eyes, a knowing smiling growing on her face. 

“Forgive me, Mr. Rogers. Just wanted to drop these off for you and Mr. Barnes. Straight out of the dryer. Still warm,” She threw him a wink as she set them down outside the door. “I guess you didn’t hear me knocking, I didn’t mean to startle you. Get back to your sleep, don’t worry about me,” she threw him another grin and wink before pulling the door back shut. His heart racing, he flopped back down on the bed and pulled the comforter back up. Having a butler...that would take some getting used to, he mused. 

Except he’d never have to get used to it because he’d never have a butler.  _ Don’t get carried away, Rogers _ , he scolded himself before rushing the thoughts away as the shower shut off and his interest peaked. 

Bucky emerged moments later with a towel wrapped around his waist. Steve had spent seven days in a suite with the man but seeing him in a towel in his own home was a bit unnerving. 

He noticed Steve immediately, slowing his gait as he headed for his large, walk-in closet. “Good morning, sleepyhead,” he greeted, making Steve’s cheeks turn red. “Sleep well?”

Steve pushed himself up to sit, rubbing the back of his neck. “Sorry I slept so late. You could have woken me, I would have--”

Bucky raised his hand and turned, heading back toward the bed, “Shh. None of that. I asked you to stay for breakfast remember? I was just teasing you,” when Bucky reached him, he ran his hands through Steve’s blonde bedhead and pressed a kiss to his forehead. It was intimate and made Steve suck in a breath. Bucky continued on without missing a beat. But Steve did suddenly feel better about sleeping in. “I made pancakes, bacon, and sausage. And coffee of course,” he carried on as he went into his closet to dress. 

That was quite a breakfast, Steve mused silently as he threw his legs over the side of the bed and stretched. “I’m starving, that sounds amazing. Someone really made me work up an appetite,” he threw back toward Bucky, glancing over his shoulder to see the man naked in his closet, pausing as he grabbed a pair of jeans. His chuckle carried. 

“I may or may not have had to sneak a few bites earlier for the same reason.”

Steve let that wash over him, the warmth of knowing what he had done to Bucky. He didn’t smiled and stood, finding his bag for a change of clothes he always packed just in case. “Um..Maggie dropped off extra towels. I guess I didn’t hear her knocking and she just opening the door,” he straightened up, clothes in hand as Bucky pulled a shirt over his head, his expression gentle and apologetic. 

“I’m sorry she saw you. I promise she has the utmost discretion,” he made quick strides toward Steve again, looking abnormally casual in a gray long sleeved button down and jeans with socked feet. “She doesn’t know who you are or anything like that. Just that I had you over. Hopefully, that helps?” He gave a lopsided grin that Steve found completely charming. 

“Oh, it’s fine,” Steve assured him, not worried about all that and more just about the fact Bucky had had him to bed. Bucky didn’t seem worried and Steve tried to ignore the pit that stirred in his stomach. Did he have people over often enough that Maggie just ignored them? “I just wanted you to know it happened.”

“She’s probably just happy to see I had someone over,” Bucky let his eyes roam Steve and Steve felt that flush extend into his chest. “You’re not the worst thing to see in my bed, by any means.” Bucky ducked his head and pressed a kiss to Steve’s jugular and Steve briefly wondered if he could feel how quickly his pulse was racing. 

And he supposed that answered his worries about there being a lot of people coming through this bedroom. He shouldn’t have been relieved by that but….he was. 

“Go ahead and shower if you want,” Bucky ran his hand up Steve’s thigh to his lower back, settling a firm grip there. Steve felt like a mess in front of this well put together man. “I’ll be downstairs waiting for you and we’ll figure out all the Italy details before I get Paul to take you home. I’ve got a few conference calls or I’d keep you here all day.” The last sentence was suggestive and it made Steve’s stomach flip again, on its own accord. 

“S-sure thing. I’ll be down in just a few minutes,” Steve began, his body already responding to the touch. 

“Take your time, handsome. I’m not rushing you. Enjoy the shower,” Bucky dragged his lips over Steve’s cheek one more time before heading out of the bedroom with one last smile. 

As soon as he was gone, Steve had to close his eyes with a deep breath to find some self control and balance. He had to rein himself in or this was going to get out of hand. And fast. 

And if it already was...well he was going to prove Natasha and Sam wrong and deny it for as long as humanly possible. Maybe forever. 

If he could hold it together that long. 


	5. Italy, Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky whisks Steve off to Italy. It exceeds Steve's expectations in every way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The response to this story continues to astound me!! Thank you all for reading and reviewing! Every kudos and comment means the world to me! I'm so sorry this is late. I don't have much to say for myself other than I've already begun work on 'Italy, Part 2' and I can't wait for you guys to read it. Huge thanks to Team Damon for being the best friend and cheerleader anyone could ever ask for!! I cannot afford an editor, I've used Grammarly and read through this myself but let's just pretend that typos add charm, okay? :) Thanks again for reading! (tags have been updated) PS-- if you follow us on Tumblr, you may recognise a particular male model who makes an appearance in this chapter ; )

One thing Steve had not even thought about was the press. Jamaica had been quiet; no pictures were taken, Bucky had never done any interviews. Landing in Italy was completely different—he would have appreciated a slight heads up. Several people were waiting to catch a glimpse of them as they deplaned at the small airport and slipped into a car, though Bucky seemed unphased. He never let go of Steve’s hand. For that he was grateful.

Apparently, Bucky was well known here and the Italians seemed to love him, Steve was realizing as he watched Bucky pose with two young women, the last of several. He couldn’t blame them at all, Bucky was sweet and handsome and why wouldn’t they want their picture taken with him? He just hadn’t expected any of it.

A quick text off to Natasha and Sam as he waited with security by a private elevator got him an answer.

_ “He does a lot of charity events over there, google tells me _ ,” Natasha replied. “ _ A lot more magazine features. Read this article, _ ” she sent the link for a Spanish version of  _ Architectural Digest. _ Bucky was on the front standing before a resort Steve had yet to see, beardless and looking suave as ever. Steve made a mental note to translate the article with an app later.

Sam chimed in with, “ _ Damn, your boy has dated some hot ladies. _ ” Apparently, that was what Google was telling him.

Natasha sent back several eye-rolling emojis as Steve pocketed his phone as Bucky approached. He didn’t need him finding out he was doing a little research.

“Sorry about that,” Bucky grinned as one of his security team members gestured for the stairs up to the lobby. Steve shrugged easily, smiling back.

“No problem, can’t blame them really,” the pit in his stomach was still there but he mashed it down, adding, “I wouldn’t mind a picture with you myself,” in a teasing tone. Bucky’s grin grew.

“I’m sure we can easily make that happen,” the man winked and Steve felt his stomach tighten in a different way.

“I sure hope so.”

They’d flown in together, this time leaving New York on Singapore Air. They’d had a small suite for just the two of them, keeping up the relationship facade. It wasn’t difficult at all because mid-flight, Bucky had slipped himself onto Steve’s lap and kissed him like a starved man. Steve wasn’t complaining. His thoughts were consumed by this man far more than he’d like to admit. He went into these adventures now without expectation—but Bucky always surprised him in the best ways. 

They didn’t have sex on the flight. Well...not entirely. Steve may or may not have coaxed them both to orgasm by stroking them together on his lap, their cocks rubbing together deliciously in his fist. Luckily they’d both packed a change of clothes and no one seemed to care or question it. And Steve considered himself a new member of the mile high club. 

If this business relationship was only ever just that, which Steve was  _ sure _ it would be, he was becoming a world traveler in every way thanks to it. And wealthy. But that was something he chose to overlook, because when he thought about the money, well, it put a damper on the high mood Bucky gave him. 

If he wished, deep in the dead of night when he was alone, that there was no money involved and Bucky just took him along because he wanted him along, well no one had to know about that. 

The resort was unlike anything Steve had ever seen. He had felt that way about Jamaica too but this was something else entirely. As Bucky approached the desk and said hello to the manager, Steve stared out the windows overlooking the Italian resort.  _ Il Lusso Invernale  _ was located in the heart of Puglia, Italy. Steve could see so much of the town and the olive groves and then with some turn he could see the Adriatic Sea. It was breathtaking. He already loved it more than Jamaica, and that was saying something because Steve had  _ loved _ Jamaica. 

“Steve,” Bucky called for his attention, bringing him back to the present. Steve ignored the immediate itch to sketch the landscape. There’d be time for that, he knew, if this trip played out as the other had. “Our villa is ready if you’re ready,” he gave a gentle smile and Steve knew somehow that if he’d ask for something else, Bucky would have granted it to him. But Bucky had his attention at the word  _ villa _ . 

“Yeah, sorry,” he blushed, taking Bucky’s extended hand, “It’s absolutely beautiful here,” he complimented. Bucky smiled broadly and squeezed his hand. 

“This is one of my favorites. Wait until you see the villa. I always stay in this one when I come here. I think you’ll like it,” Steve knew there was no way he wouldn’t but he simply squeezed Bucky’s hand again and let them be lead down to another awaiting car. Stephanie was waiting at the car, and Steve had to be honest that he was happy to see another familiar face. She was waving excitedly as soon as she saw them. 

“Steve! Ahh! I’m so happy you’re here!” she explained the words and Steve separated his hand from Bucky’s as Stephanie all but leaped into his arms. She was still dressed immaculately, Steve noted, in a pencil skirt and a lovely light blue blouse. Her heels made her his height but that didn’t stop her from jumping into his arms. He laughed heartily, unable to stop himself at the sweet greeting. While he didn’t know where he and Bucky stood in their affections sometimes, the way she greeted him was genuine. It was special to him.

“Steph! Hi!” He caught Bucky’s eyes as the man stood back and watched the reunion as their bags were loaded into the new car. “I’m glad to be here. And I’m glad  _ you’re _ here.” He was too. She was a ray of sunshine and she had been a huge help to him in Jamaica.

“I go everywhere with this guy,” she jut her thumb toward Bucky with a laugh, “and I’m glad to see that it seems you are now too. Except I missed you in Miami. He’s so much more relaxed when you’re around,” Steve set her back down and glanced quickly at Bucky who was blushing hard behind his expensive sunglasses. 

“Well let’s see if I can keep him relaxed here then,” he threw her a wink and she was all smiles. “Then maybe I’ll earn myself an invite to Miami.” 

“God please!” She laughed and leaned in close, stage whispering, “He missed you, ya know.” 

Steve’s own cheeks pinked and he took a moment to nervously glance at Bucky. They’d hardly communicated while Bucky had been in Miami, and Stephanie was to be none the wiser of their real arrangement. But did that mean Bucky was pretending to miss him? Or was that real? It was the one thing about this arrangement that was making Steve’s head spin on occasion. Everything felt confusing.

But Bucky was blushing down into his white cotton shirt under his blazer and Steve had to then question what exactly Stephanie called him on.

“Look at him, he’s blushing so hard,” she teased before Bucky was swatting at her playfully to quiet her and get her in the car. Steve laughed it off and followed, filing that all away for analyzing later. Maybe he’d text it to Natasha, ask her what she thought. 

Or not, he decided, since he was sure she’d still fuss at him about it. He’d have to figure this one out on his own. 

The landscape was stunning as they drove. It was exactly as he’d pictured Italy to look like, which was like a dream. Bucky’s hand was settled in his own, tucked in his lap for the whole short drive as Stephanie chattered on about the week’s upcoming events. Steve would only need to attend a cocktail party on Wednesday for some celebrity visitors and a dinner on Friday. The rest of this week was for him to simply sit back and enjoy. Bucky had meetings, a few other stops to make and a few rounds of golf to play with investors and regional directors, but he made a point to promise Steve he’d be around as much as possible. And then added, with faux disdain, “I guess when I’m  _ not _ around, you and Stephanie will have to continue being besties so she can torture me with it later.”

Stephanie gave them a mischievous grin that made Steve laugh and Bucky roll his eyes. Steve was very thankful for Stephanie once again. 

The car came to a stop and while Steve was not ever prepared for these moments it seemed, he was beyond unprepared for what was before him. 

The driver opened the door and as he climbed out, he pulled his sunglasses off to get a better, unobstructed or tinted view. The house towered before him, three stories and magnificent. It was a masterpiece. All hard lines and neutral colors, inviting in every way. Their suite in Jamaica had been amazing, but this was a whole other level of Bucky’s wealth and reach. Steve was about to stay in a  _ villa _ in  _ Italy _ for  _ two weeks _ . He was sure he’d died and was literally in heaven. 

“Stunned speechless, huh?” Bucky appeared next to him and Steve could only turn and gawk at him.

“Buck...this is…”

“This is how I do Italy. Just wait. I’ll make sure these two weeks are two of the best you’ve had yet,” the kiss to his cheek caught him off guard and then Stephanie and Bucky were heading for the house, security detail and concierge following with their bags. 

Steve followed behind in shock. Stephanie had slipped back into work mode, laying out papers on the beautiful kitchen table for Bucky to read over and assess. She was explaining more about the week’s events as Steve wandered the expansive house on his own.  Three bedrooms, each with their own bath. A master with a bathroom built for two, including the shower with two shower heads. The colors were completely neutral throughout, and the view was incredible from the balcony. He couldn’t decide what he wanted to sketch first, or where he wanted to fuck Bucky first. He was curious if they’d be rooming together for a brief moment but as he walked back through the house, he found his luggage already settled in the master bedroom. It made him smile a little brighter than it probably should have. 

When he finally arrived back in the kitchen, everyone was leaving, even Stephanie was saying she had phone calls to return and emails to send. She paused as she passed Steve, wrapping her arm around his waist in an affectionate half hug. “So good to see you again, Steve. My phone still works here too, so if you need me, call me.” 

“You got it. Thank you,” he squeezed her back before she waved her goodbyes and headed out and down to the car waiting. Steve realized quickly that they were completely alone then, no more security or concierge. Bucky was gathering up the papers in the kitchen, sorting them as Steve shut the front door, flipping the lock out of habit. It felt a little weird for a moment, but then Bucky looked up at him and gave him one of those smiles and Steve was immediately at ease once more. “So...it’s just us?” he asked, needing to make sure they were alone before he picked the first surface to lay Bucky over. 

“Yes sir,” Bucky replied easily, closing the distance between them slowly. “There’s a housekeeper that will come in the mornings to make us breakfast, make the bed, do laundry if we need it. But she won’t be here until tomorrow at about 8 am. So until then, pal, it’s just you and me.” 

Steve noticed the way Bucky spoke a little softer as he reached out to touch his chest. His fingers made Steve’s body temperature immediately rise. Steve wanted to ask if he really had missed him in Miami if he really was more relaxed when he was around. But the words died on his lips as Bucky met his eyes and murmured a small, “What should we do first, sir?” 

The fact Bucky slipped into his role so well, so easily, made Steve’s cock immediately start to swell. He wasn’t ever really sure how these adventures would play out, but it seemed Bucky knew just what he wanted. Steve could follow that lead, and take over, no question. He lived for it, honestly. 

Steve let his hands slide up Bucky’s strong arms, a smile spreading across his lips. “You’ve been aching to get me alone, haven’t you, handsome?” He asked, “The plane wasn’t enough for you, was it?”

“Nope,” Bucky grinned, though Steve could see the desire in his steel blue eyes, the hunger. His hands were already working on Steve’s belt. “Need more...that just took the edge off.” 

“Where do you want to christen first? The kitchen? The balcony? The bedroom? The shower?” Steve had far too many ideas as he turned Bucky and pressed him back against the cool, cream-colored stone. 

“Balcony,” Bucky requested before he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Steve’s in a slightly bold move. Steve didn’t mind, in fact, he relished in the fact that Bucky wanted to kiss him. He kissed back hotly, letting his tongue taste Bucky’s mouth as he unbuckled Bucky’s belt and pants, reaching inside to pleasantly find how hard Bucky was for him already. One stroke and Bucky was mewling beautifully against his lips. 

“Good choice. Let everyone hear me claim this tight, hungry ass.” 

Bucky whimpered against Steve and it was such a beautiful noise. Steve backed off, pulling his hand away as Bucky whined this time in disdain. 

“Go upstairs, take off your clothes and I’ll meet you on the balcony. Touch yourself out there in the sunshine. Get warmed up. I’ll find my things and be right out to fulfill your needs.” 

Bucky’s cheeks were warm and flushed as he departed quickly, making his way up the stairs as Steve gathered himself. He counted to twenty slowly before climbing the stairs to find his carry on bag and the contents he’d packed. He’d bought a new, high-quality lubricant just for this trip and he pulled that from his suitcase. He saw Bucky’s neatly laid out clothing on the bed and couldn’t help but grin. This man was something else. Steve could not wait to wreck him once more. 

\---------

Waking up next to Bucky was something Steve could easily get used to. There was a comfort about it now after Jamaica and New York that made it even more enjoyable. Steve knew how he looks, hair and beard a mess, eyes closed, mouth opened ever so slightly. He tended to lay on his back and that opened up that expansive chest for Steve to cuddle up against. Which he was about to do when he heard the door downstairs open. Pausing mid-slide, he strained to listen for anything else as Bucky shifted beside him. As if on cue Bucky’s alarm started blaring and Steve became very aware that the lazy morning he’d been hoping for was quickly dissipating. 

Bucky groaned adorably and Steve flopped back on his own pillow. “Fuckin’ alarm,” the older man grumbled as he rolled to shit it off. Pans clanked and Steve suddenly remembered that it was the housekeeper downstairs. Well...at least it wasn’t an intruder or his imagination. 

Bucky opened his eyes and stretched and then laughed when he saw Steve’s glum pout. “I’ve gotta play golf at nine with some investors. I’d take you with me but I know it’s not your thing. Plus it’s getting colder and who wants to golf in the cold?” 

Bucky pulled the warm, heavy comforter up over them and let his warm hands splay over Steve’s ribcage. “I promise we’ll grab a late lunch around two or three. And then I’m yours the rest of the day.” 

Something about the way Bucky made these plans, with every intention of actually spending time with him made Steve’s heart beat rapidly and off rhythm. It felt so domestic, so right, so  _ real _ that if Steve just ignored the little conscience in the back of his head he could pretend they were really together. He didn’t, or at least he tried not to, but it was easy to let those lines blur. 

Especially when Bucky as staring at him right now with that tiny little smile of his. “We could get wine, take a walk. Maybe find a fire pit,” Bucky enticed Steve further as if Steve had any intention of saying no to anything. 

“I mean,” drew out teasingly with a faux sigh, “I guess I can manage this morning. Maybe my friend Stephanie will meet me for an espresso and a danish somewhere on this gigantic resort of yours.” 

Bucky laughed and it filled Steve’s soul. “Oh boy...I think you two are becoming actual best friends.” 

“We might be by the time this trip is over,” Steve teased, rolling to face Bucky and kiss him out of pure habit and desire. Bucky’s expression softened and he kissed Steve’s forehead in return. It was affectionate and personal. Steve flushed. 

“She’s essentially my best friend but I guess I can share,” Bucky huffed in playful exasperation and Steve found that adorable as well. Bucky was moving all too far away and quickly then, sliding out of best. Naked, Steve got a good look at the residual red marks along Bucky’s ass from their adventures the night before. After their quickie on the balcony, they’d explored the house further and ended up in the large shower. Steve had started by going down on Bucky and hungrily sucking him until the man couldn’t wait any longer, and then they’d moved to the bed for condoms and lube and a rough fuck that left Steve spanking Bucky until tears filled his eyes. They’d come at the same time, exhausted and satisfied. An order in pasta dinner in front of the tv and then they’d fallen asleep wrapped around each other. 

It was the most perfect evening in Steve’s opinion. 

Steve stayed in the bed while Bucky showered, messing around on his phone and texting Stephanie to meet for coffee. She agreed for ten and Steve figured he’d catch a ride in with Bucky. Pulling himself from the warm bed, he made for the shower and stopped only long enough to appreciate the way a clean, shirtless Bucky looked while brushing his teeth in a towel. It shouldn’t have made him feel things but… he was no tin man.

They shared a sweet smile and then Steve turned the shower on and climbed in, losing himself to the heat and steam as he cleaned up. He had to hit the gym today too, wherever that was. 

Climbing out, he grabbed a towel and decided he had enough to do to keep him occupied while Bucky worked. It was strange that he felt such a need to spend time with someone while on one of these vacations but he ignored it, during off. Bucky had already disappeared to get dressed so Steve finished up, brushing his teeth and fixing his hair. He left shaving for last, slathering the cream from his travel bag all over his jaw lowers cheeks. 

Bucky came back in as Steve was slipping the blade down his cheek and regarded him curiously as he fixed his collar. “Have you ever let it grow out?”

“Hmm?”

“Your facial hair. Have you ever let it grow? Had a beard?”

Steve chuckled as he rinsed the razor under the running water. “Nah. Wouldn’t it make me look old?” He said it and then immediately look at Bucky who was giving him a look of playful warning. “You’re older than me, it’s okay for you to have a beard. I’d look…”

“Very attractive, I bet,” Bucky replied, crossing his arms and leaning against the counter. “I bet it would feel really good  _ other  _ in places too.” 

Steve felt his cheeks go hot. “Well,” he considered, knowing he couldn’t stop now after having shaved half his face, “I’ll...think about it.” 

“You’re attractive just the way you are, Steve, don’t worry. But I think a beard or some scruff would add a little extra...something special to you. Anyway, I’ve gotta go early, gotta meet the guys for coffee and a brief meeting before our round. Stephanie will come down to get you with your security.” Steve tried to digest everything Bucky had just said, from the genuine compliments to the fact  _ he _ had security, and then Bucky was kissing the side of his clean hair and running a hand down his back affectionately. “I’ll text you in a little while. Have fun, enjoy the resort! Charge anything you want to the villa, don’t worry about cost.” 

And with a departing smile, he slipped away before Steve could form words. He stood there staring after the man, water running and razor in midair. 

The kiss had left him floundering. His heart beat erratically in the best of ways, knowing all of what Bucky had just said was just for  _ him.  _ It wasn’t about the money or security. It was about the fact Bucky had taken the time to ensure Steve had a phenomenal trip while Bucky worked. It made him feel warm all over. 

He ignored the rational part of his head that flashed attachment warning signs. He was fine, this was all fine. Just part of the job. 

….who was he kidding? Only himself, apparently. 

———-

“You’re sure this is enough?” Steve stood in front of the mirror Wednesday evening, looking himself over as he considered his suit. It was a new one he’d bought just for the trip and while it wasn’t as expensive as the one Bucky had bought him — he was saving that one for the dinner that weekend — it wasn’t a cheap suit. Bucky was slipping on his black overcoat, adjusting the collar as he looked up to look Steve over. Steve’s cheeks flushed under his gaze. 

“I mean,” Bucky began as he walked up to Steve, standing behind him as he admired him in the mirror, “I’d prefer you naked but the suit looks  _ very _ good on you.” 

Steve’s flush ran down into his chest, heating him up under the suit. “Buck…”

“What? I’m being honest,” he shrugged like it was the easiest thing to say in the world and Steve, once more, didn’t know how this entire situation had fallen into  _ his _ lap. This man would be the death of him. 

“Thank you,” he murmured, staring at their reflection in the mirror. They did make a handsome couple, it was almost as if they were really together…

“Hey, I have something for you,” Bucky interrupted his thoughts as he stepped away, heading for a drawer on the large dresser they shared. He pulled open the top drawer — he had the top three, Steve had the bottom three — and pulled out a very nice leather box. Steve’s curiosity was peaked as his heart began to beat rapidly.

Bucky handed him the box and grinned confidently. “I saw this and immediately thought of you,” was all he said but something about it carried affection and made Steve’s belly flip. 

He untied the white silk ribbon and let it fall away. Flipping the lid open, he audibly gasped. 

“Buck!” He whisper-yelled in surprise, staring at the expensive — beyond expensive — gift. “I can’t … this is...I’m just...I can’t, Bucky.” He was in awe as he stared at an IWC watch, something  _ far  _ out of his affordable range. 

Bucky didn’t look deterred by Steve’s panic if anything he looked pleased. Steve’s gaze flickered between the watch and Bucky’s gentle expression. “Steve, it’s a gift. I saw it and immediately knew it was perfect for you. And it’ll go great with your suit. Let me take care of you for the way you take care of me,” Bucky urged. Steve had trouble forming words. 

“I...but this, Bucky. I could never afford this,” he stuttered. He knew his face was probably red as a tomato. No one had  _ ever _ gifted him something so beautiful, so exquisite. And while the suit Bucky had given him in Jamaica had been incredible, an IWC watch was something a man like himself only looked at through store windows. He knew this watch would cover at least a year of mortgage payments on his mother's house, its white gold and leather that of perfection.

“That’s why I’m giving it to you. I  _ can. _ And I  _ want _ to give you nice things, Steve. Please let me?” Bucky reached up and cradled Steve’s face gently and Steve had to work to keep his facade from falling. It was becoming harder and harder every day. Steve was an actor, he was  _ good _ at doing his job and remaining disconnected. Bucky was ruining that with every look and touch...and  _ gift _ . 

It was confusing. And thrilling beyond anything Steve had ever experienced. 

“Bucky, I’m still…”

“Just say thank you,” he was utterly gentle as he stroked Steve’s cheek. Steve caved.

“Thank you,” he whispered.  _ “Thank you _ ,” he emphasized, pressing a kiss to Bucky’s lips without thinking. Bucky kissed him back quickly and Steve could feel the smile against his lips. 

“Let me put it on,” Bucky murmured as they finally pulled away. He took the box and gently extracted the watch, slipping it around Steve’s left wrist. It fit perfect, latching with ease. The leather was soft, but Bucky’s fingers were what made Steve warm. 

“I love it,” Steve marveled. Bucky just smiled widely. 

“I’m so glad. Let’s go show you off, shall we?” He extended his arm and Steve could not help but take it as they began for the stairs. Moments later Steve had his overcoat on and they were headed to the awaiting car. While cocktail parties were something Steve was used to, he had no idea what to expect at this one. Celebrities, models and the like we’re awaiting Bucky’s arrival. And he was on Bucky’s arm. Staring at the watch that shined up at him in the moonlight, Steve realized how surreal this all felt. He pinched his hidden thigh as they drove.  _ Ouch.  _

_ ——— _

By the time they arrived, the party was bustling. Bucky held Steve’s hand as they slipped in, down a grand staircase and into a ballroom. Cocktail tables lined each side of a dance floor where a live band played jazz. Three full-service bars were set up and Steve was enamored with the beauty of the room and once again, how Bucky put on a party. He was sure Bucky had event planners for these types of things but he knew Bucky put a lot of hard work into everything and he cared about every detail. Everything about this said  _ Bucky.  _ Or rather, James Barnes. 

Stephanie was waiting for them at the bottom of the staircase, looking stunning in a conservative white and black dress that landed just at her knees. They stopped to greet her, Steve taking a moment to embrace his new friend. “You look gorgeous,” he complimented her in a friendly way. She blushed. 

“So do you two! Hot couple alert!” She threw her hands out at them as she stepped away from the hug, her eyes flickering to Steve’s wrist with a mischievous grin. “I see someone liked their present,” she elbowed her boss playfully, who simply smiled at Steve as if he was the only person in the room. Steve blushed.

“He’s so sweet and modest but he accepted it,” Bucky replied and Steve just chuckled a little, rocking on his heels. 

“Thank you again,” he murmured as Bucky slipped his hand back into Steve’s. Their eyes locked and for a moment Steve forgot Stephanie was standing there until she cleared her throat.

“Ooookay,” she drew out with a breath, physically turning them both toward the awaiting crowd of about fifty people. “Stop making eyes at each other and go schmooze. I’ll make sure a waiter brings you drinks. Bourbon for you, Bucky. For you, Steve?” 

“Gin martini, up please with a twist.” 

She gave him a look of approval and dashed away to find a waiter. Steve gripped Bucky’s hand as they happened upon their first guest, a fashion designer and his wife. It would carry on like that for most of the evening, until Bucky disappeared for a cigar with a long time interior design partner, leaving Steve on his own. 

They’d been there a couple of hours and Steve had to admit he was feeling the effects of his second martini. He was now sipping on an Americano, wondering about what they’d be having for dinner to soak up this alcohol when a handsome, dark-haired man approached him as he overlooked the small lights of the town of Puglia. 

“Good evening,” the man greeted with a thick accent that Steve detected to be possibly Spanish, definitely not Italian based on the accents he’d heard the past couple of days. 

“Hey,” Steve greeted back, standing up from where he was leaning on the balcony and feeling a little awkward. He flashed the man a smile and finally caught a good look at him as he stepped closer, stopping a few feet from Steve. He was taller, maybe by a few inches, lean with gorgeous dark hair. He was tan, in a cream-colored jacket with a black sweater and khaki slacks. Perfect sideburns, a touch of scruff and Steve determined this man _ had _ to be a model. If he wasn’t, he should have been. 

“Standing over here all alone,” The man began, glancing back at the party, “not much for socializing or taking a break?” 

Steve chuckled a little, knowing he must look as out of place as he felt. “A little bit of both,” he admitted. 

“Ah. Understandable,” the man smiled and Steve found himself taken aback by how handsome he was. Steve was fully smitten with Bucky but he wasn’t immune to a good looking man. “Alejandro Garcia,” the man extended his hand.

“Steve Rogers,” Steve shook his hand, noting the man’s handshake was firm, his hand soft. 

“A guest of someone?” Alejandro sipped his drink and just smiled easily, nothing rushed about him. He had a sense of confidence and sophistication. Steve speculated he had ten years on him. 

“Yes, I am. Are you?”

“No,” Alejandro chuckled a little, “I was invited, I model for several of the designers present. If you were my guest, I wouldn’t let you be standing up here all alone. Someone would surely think you were a prize for attending this evening.” 

The man looked Steve up and down and he felt his cheeks go hot.  _ Oh.  _ He was being hit on. Well...that was unexpected. 

“A prize, huh?” Steve countered through his blush. Steve was a well-accomplished escort. He was self-assured, confident. But something about being in Alejandro’s sights was unnerving. 

“Oh yes,” he replied easily and Steve was actually beginning to enjoy the accent. Definitely Spanish, if the name was any indication. “A very handsome one.” He boy his lip as he stepped closer, albeit still keeping a foot between them. “What do you do,  _ Steve Rogers _ ?”

Steve took a long sip of his drink and wondered, not uncomfortable but just curiously, where Bucky was. “I’m a consultant. And an artist,” at least the last part made him feel like he wasn’t lying  _ as  _ much. He was a consultant, sure, for sexual fantasies. He never planned on going that in detail, especially when he was actually  _ on _ a job. 

“An artist? Drawing? Painting?” Steve never talked about himself and this man had more than enough questions it seemed. He shifted from one foot to the next as he answered. 

“Both. Mostly drawing. I prefer to sit with my charcoal and sketch. But I paint when I have time. But that’s not nearly as interesting as you being a model. How long have you been in the industry?”

Steve sipped his drink as he tried to read Alejandro. It was a difficult task. Not only did the man only want to stare at Steve like he was actually  _ hungry  _ but he deflected the question. 

“Ten years. But I would much rather talk about you, Steve. I’m intrigued as to how such a young, handsome American ended up here, in Puglia, while whoever his date is is off with someone else.” 

Steve laughed, self-deprecating, shaking his head. “He’s got a lot of business to attend to. And I’m a big boy, I can handle being alone.”

Alejandro only seemed more interested as Steve stood up for himself and his date. “Oh really? Well, now you have got me listening. Would you like to get another drink?”

Steve laughed again, not quite sure what was happening but feeling flattered nonetheless. “I shouldn’t. He’ll be back and—“

“Please. I promise, as soon as he reappears, I’ll give you back without a fuss. It would be rude of me to let you stand up here all alone with such a lovely party going on.”

Steve wasn’t sure he agreed but he knew they were now on the same playing field and Alejandro was clearly interested. He wasn’t sure if it was his healthy buzz or his peaked interest that made him agree but soon they were headed down to the bar. Steve kept looking for Bucky but he didn’t see him anywhere. It wasn’t like him to leave without Steve but he also knew this night was important for him somehow. Steve never minded letting Bucky work. And besides, they weren’t  _ technically  _ together. Not that Steve chose to put much weight in that reasoning because while he was very much being paid to be there, he would have gone by choice, no questions asked, if the opportunity presented itself to be on Bucky’s arm in Italy. 

Alejandro ordered them both another drink and they settled there, leaning against the bar as they talked. Alejandro was far more interested in Steve and his life than talking about himself. That put Steve on the edge a little because one of the things Steve hardly did was talk about himself, especially while working. And especially when he didn’t have a very specific cover story. 

Alejandro was very handsome, charming and all the things Steve would look for in a client. But Steve wasn’t looking for client and Steve wasn’t looking for a partner. He was very pleased with the one he currently had, no matter the arrangement they were currently under. 

Steve enjoyed the attention despite all, blushing and answering Alejandro’s questions as best he felt he could. Bucky often came up as he was there with him and for him and they were boyfriends in this environment. Steve found it so easy to talk affectionately about the man, and Alejandro seemed to enjoy the way Steve lit up when he spoke about Bucky.

The alcohol was helping Steve relax. It was rare he let himself have so much. He wasn’t drunk but he was certainly enjoying the evening, despite Bucky’s absence. He caught Stephanie’s eyes over Alejandro’s shoulder and made a small wave with his left hand, calling Alejandro’s attention to the very expensive watch on his wrist. 

“Well. Look at that. Not sure what kind of consulting you’re doing but I know that watch and I know it’s not a cheap one,” Alejandro reached out and grasped Steve’s wrist gently, revealing the IWC  _ Portofino _ Bucky had gifted him early. He blushed once more and gazed at the watch, practically sprouting hearts from his blue eyes. 

“It was a gift. From my boyfri—“

The words died on his tongue as suddenly Bucky was at his side, arm sliding protectively but gently around his waist, eyes focused on Alejandro. “Hello handsome,” Bucky spoke to Steve, turning to give him a sweet but pointed smile and a gentle kiss. Steve melted as Alejandro released his wrist. “Alejandro, nice to see you.”

“Ah,” realization dawned on Alejandro’s face and a smile crossed his lips, “Now I see who you’re a guest of. You didn’t tell me it was James Barnes himself.” 

The implication made Steve immediately feel bad, he hadn’t meant to hide such information, but Bucky was swift to respond. “I do believe it’s called privacy,” he was cold toward the Spanish man and Steve tried to school his features and simply watch the exchange. “He doesn’t have to tell you anything, as long as he told you he was seeing someone.” 

“Oh, he certainly did. But he was alone and looked like he needed the company so I stepped in at your absence.”

Steve’s head bounced back and forth between the two, his face hot and his tongue a little too thick in his mouth to say anything. It was when Bucky’s arm tightened and he put his drink down that Steve suddenly realized what was happening. Bucky was  _ jealous.  _

“I had business to attend to and luckily Steve is very good at entertaining himself during that time, aren’t you baby boy?” 

Steve preened under the term of endearment, torn between feeling awful about the exchanges with Alejandro and being turned on by the sudden possessiveness Bucky was showing. “Yes, sir,” he finally found his voice to reply. 

Alejandro grinned and nodded. “I apologize, James. I was simply enjoying some time with him. No harm done.” 

Bucky’s smile didn’t reach his eyes as he simply pulled at Steve’s waist. “Have a good night, Alejandro. Come on baby, let’s go back to the room.” 

Steve left his drink and murmured a soft  _ nice to meet you  _ to Alejandro as Bucky pulled him away. They bid goodnight to people they passed as they walked back up the staircase to their awaiting car. Bucky was unusually quiet until they were seated inside the sedan, the panel sliding up between them and the driver. It was a couple minutes before Bucky spoke, Steve’s nerves a little frayed the whole time they sat in silence. 

“Did you have a nice time talking to Alejandro?” Bucky kept his fingers threaded in Steve’s but his gaze out the window as he spoke. 

Unsure of how to interpret the air between them, Steve licked his lips and replied, “It was fine. He was nice.” 

Bucky scoffed at that at Steve felt his throat tighten. He was a little too buzzed to be trying to navigate his way through what had just happened, and he was also a little too confused about his emotions to be sure of Bucky’s. That last drink was a mistake, he realized too late. But that was just always the case, wasn’t it? 

“He’s nice alright. He seemed to be just about to charm your pants right off before I walked up.” 

Steve’s head whipped toward Bucky because that was definitely  _ not _ the case. The five-minute ride was quickly coming to an end, the car pulling to a stop out front of their villa. Before he could respond and defend himself, Bucky was releasing his hand, climbing out and heading for the staircase to the front door. Steve scrambled to follow and for the first time in their short arrangement, he was terrified he’d ruined everything. 

Entering the home, Bucky went straight for the stairs to their shared room. Steve shut the door and locked it, slipping his overcoat off and laying it gently over the back of the chair. How could he fix this? Sure he’d flirted with the guy but he wouldn’t have ever  _ actually  _ done anything. Not to mention Bucky wasn’t  _ actually  _ his boyfriend so what did he have to be jealous over? 

Finding some comfort in his rational thought, Steve began up the stairs. He could just suggest Bucky send him back to the states, or he could sleep in the guest room. They didn’t have to pretend to be together all the time. In fact...that was more of their natural progression than anything. 

Feeling suddenly tired and still awful, Steve turned the corner into their room. “Buck, listen. I —“

He was cut off as Bucky practically pounced on him, slamming his back into the wall by the door. Steve’s eyes went wide as his hands came up in a gesture of innocence, his chest bursting suddenly with anxiety. Their eyes locked and for a tense moment, Steve wasn’t really sure what was about to happen. Bucky had an air of aggression about him that Steve had not yet experienced. His steely eyes were ablaze, his face tense and firm. 

“Sweetheart,” he began, further confusing Steve, “I’m so sorry you got confused back there.” One of the hands on Steve’s lapels drifted up to cup his cheek, rubbing his thumb over Steve’s bottom lip. He shivered in response, willing his body to not react to the heat of such a touch. “I left you and of course you could be seen as fresh meat to someone like Alejandro, who’s notorious for one night stands. He could have scooped you up and made an utter mess of you. I’ve seen the aftermath, with men and women. You’re better than that, baby. And I  _ know _ I make you feel better than that.”

His words were far more dominant than Steve had ever experienced and it  _ did something _ to him. His tongue snaked out in its own accord, teasing at Bucky’s thumb. The man chuckled darkly. 

“Aww there he is, my hungry sweet boy,” he cooed, “You realize how jealous you made your Daddy tonight, right? I wanted to make you fuck me over the bar in front of every guest there when I saw you with Alejandro, to ensure there was no question who brought you, who you belonged to, Bucky presses himself to Steve and Steve swallowed his moan and willed his body not to react but it was too late. His cock was quickly hardening and Bucky could undoubtedly feel it. Bucky’s expression told him so as he started to grin. “Mmmm did you like making me jealous, baby? Do you like knowing that you made me want to claim you?” 

“Yes sir,” Steve whispered, his throat suddenly dry as the dynamic between them shifted and Bucky stole the dominant role. Suddenly Steve’s cock was ready to go and needed friction or attention immediately. Something about the change, of  _ not _ having control was making Steve needier than usual. 

“Well, baby boy, let Daddy show you who you belong to.” 

Steve wasn’t sure what that meant for a split second and then Bucky was dropping to his knees. Steve’s brain skidded to a stop and malfunctioned as he realized what Bucky was about to do. He’d never done this before, to anyone let alone Steve and—

Steve’s brain sputtered as Bucky leaned in a nuzzled his hardon through his slacks. Steve jerked and groaned, unable to control his behavior suddenly. The groan was strangled and low but there was no question Bucky heard it and acted on it, his hands coming up to rub him firmly through his pants. When he looked up, Steve could see the first bits of insecurity showing, the Bucky Steve was used to.  _ Oh no no, daddy _ , he spoke silently to in his brain to Bucky,  _ you can do this _ . 

“Gonna suck me, Daddy?” Steve found his voice, gravelly and thick as he spoke, his hands steadying himself on the wall. “Gonna taste my cock for the first time and make me forget his name?” He would do whatever it took to boost Bucky’s esteem. And he’d  _ beg _ if it came to getting those beautiful lips wrapped around him. He felt weak with want for this first time in far longer than he could remember. 

“Yeah, sweet boy. I’ll be the only name in that pretty head of yours after tonight…”

Bucky undid Steve’s belt with that, unzipped the slacks and pulled them down around Steve’s thighs. Steve’s erection bobbed out, showing just how much he needed Bucky. Bucky was eye level with his length for the first time, seemed to take a minute to appreciate the view. 

Steve swallowed hard and found himself unable to stop the begging words, “Please Daddy. Suck me...dying to feel your mouth… I need…”

“Shhh, sweetheart. I’ve got you,” it felt a little like they were playing a game, some kind of role change as Bucky wrapped a tentative hand around Steve’s length. Steve nodded and swallowed hard, needing more but taking what he was given with grace. Bucky stroked him a few times, leaving Steve feeling exposed and a little nervous as he let his free fingers graze his inner thighs and over his balls. He keened, needing more, very sensitive to the touch. Bucky grinned, cupping the pair and squeezing as he started to stroke more with purpose. Steve didn’t hold back on his noises, he let Bucky know just how good it felt, just how well he was doing.

“So good,” he groaned the words, swallowing hard. “So so good just—“

Bucky licked his tip after half a dozen strokes and Steve’s brain short-circuited. He watched Bucky’s pink tongue flick out and curiously lick over his swollen, red tip and in that moment it was the most erotic thing Steve had ever seen or felt.

“Mmm,” Bucky moaned, seemingly delighted with his first taste. He parted his lips and wrapped them around the tip of Steve’s length and Steve about lost it to the sight alone. Knowing this was Bucky’s first time was beyond exhilarating, somehow he’d gotten to be the first person Bucky experimented on. His heart raced as Bucky played, getting a feel for the shape and curve of his length. He was slow and Steve didn’t mind one bit. The man could explore all night if he wanted to. The only problem was, Steve knew that once Bucky really got going, it wouldn’t be long before he exploded. He could only hold on for so long. He was only human and the closer that bearded face got to his hips, the harder it became to hold it together. 

Bucky was working his way down, taking Steve deeper with every bob of his head. He sucked and pressed his tongue to the underside and Steve knew he was trying to recreate all the things Steve had done for him. He ran his hand through Bucky’s thick hair, the tendrils soft under his fingers. “That’s it, Buck,” Steve kept his voice low and sweet, maintaining the dynamic they’d created. He let out moans as Bucky took him deeper, swallowing around him before he coughed and pulled off for a moment. His cheeks were red but Steve didn’t focus on the floundering. He desperately wanted to come down that throat. He knew it wouldn’t take much more. He was on the edge, just almost there…”Suck the tip Daddy, squeeze my balls, I promise I’m right there,” Steve begged lowly, “ _ Please, please..” _

Bucky went back in for more and didn’t disappoint. He did just as Steve told him too, wrapping his lips around his length about halfway down and sucking with intent. He squeezed and rolled the pair in his hand, no doubt having done it to himself and Steve basked in the impending orgasm. He whimpered and moaned and gripped Bucky’s hair without forcing him. For a novice, the man was ambitious and determined. “I’m gonna...Buck, I’m right there--I’m--,” he tried to warn but Bucky didn’t move. Instead, he sucked with more vigor and had Steve’s toes curling as he stared down at the glorious man on his knees in front of him, pleasuring him because he  _ wanted _ to. Steve lost it. He bellowed and shook as he came hard enough to see stars. 

Bucky did his best to swallow it all, backing off to let a little more room in his mouth as Steve emptied himself. He was panting as he finished, a complete  _ wreck _ against the villa wall as he forced his eyes open to find Bucky licking him clean still on his knees. Steve wished momentarily that his cock could respond already because that was a sight he wouldn’t soon forget. 

Bucky looked very pleased as he stood, brushing the hair from Steve’s sweaty forehead. “That’s my boy,” he praised and Steve beamed tiredly. Bucky kissed him deeply, letting Steve taste the saltiness left behind and he pulled Bucky in naturally, wrapping his arms around him and holding him close. It was a dangerous kiss, the kind one could lose themselves in, the kind that made one want to die happily having had the best kiss of their lives. And then Steve realized Bucky was hard and heavy in his own slacks and well, he couldn’t let that continue. 

Reluctantly pulling away from Bucky’s delicious lips, Steve’s face red from his bread, he turned them around and dropped to his knees in front Bucky, all innocence and want. Bucky looked pleased and hungry but Steve had other ideas. “Mark me,” he requested in that destroyed voice, “Mark me and my suit and all that’s yours. Prove that I’m yours…”

It was vulnerable and they hadn’t experimented with this yet. Bucky stared in something that was a mix of awe and desire, rubbing that thumb over Steve’s swollen bottom lip once more. “Want me to come all over your face, handsome boy? Is that what you want?”

“Yes, sir. Please. Tell me I’m yours.  _ Show me _ .” 

Bucky didn’t need to be asked twice, it seemed. His hands fell to his slacks and he pushed them down to his ankles, pulling his sweater over his head and tossing it aside. Steve swallowed thickly in anticipation, that hard cock he’d grown to have a deep need for standing just inches from his face. He placed his hands in his lap in the ultimate submissive pose, tilting his chin up so Bucky didn’t have to aim much. God, he wanted this so badly it scared him. 

Bucky wrapped his hand around himself and let out sweet noises as he began to work himself over. He wasn’t slow, he didn’t tease. He was running toward his release, seeming to want to mark Steve up as much as he wanted it. He was always generous in his sounds and he kept his eyes on Steve’s the whole time, the heat between them inexplicable. 

Steve memorized the way Bucky touched himself, the stroke he used, the grip of three fingers and his thumb. He stared at the way his skin moved, the glistening tip. Steve was so hungry for what came next he found himself begging Bucky along with needy  _ please Buck. God yes...look at you. Please, sir. I need it, Daddy _ . 

Bucky didn’t disappoint. He let go with a low, long groan, his mouth falling open as streams of white covered Steve’s face. Steve closed his eyes out of nature but basked in the warmth as it landed on him, covering his cheeks, his lashes, his skin all over. It was personal, it was filthy, and it was somehow the sexiest scenario with Bucky that Steve had found them in yet. The afterglow resonated around them as both men were gasping, one from exertion and one from the thrill and Steve knew that if he could rebound quickly, they’d be in trouble. He had every intention of rolling over and taking Bucky in the night. He just needed to rest and soak up this moment between them. 

“My God,” he heard Bucky murmur as managed to crack his eyes carefully. His cheeks went red as Bucky stared, but Steve could tell it was in awe in his eyes. He swiped some off Steve’s cheek and put his thumb to those lips once again. Steve hungrily licked it off. Bucky moaned a low  _ such a good boy _ . 

It was different for Bucky to be the one doling out all the praise but Steve knew it was to ensure Steve didn’t forget who he was with. As if he ever could. He was sure nothing would compare to this. 

Cleaning up was slow, methodical and sweet. Bucky cleaned Steve’s face with a warm cloth and then they kissed until they both needed water and Aspirin. They undressed and slipped into more comfortable clothes before raiding the kitchen of peanut butter and biscotti. Bucky brewed them decaf espressos and they collapsed into bed not long after, both getting rid their clothing to sleep skin to skin. 

Steve couldn’t then be held responsible when his cock woke him, hard and hot and pressed against Bucky’s round ass. Having fucked Bucky hours earlier, Steve didn’t tease him and simply slipped on a condom, coated his cock and pressed himself against that tender, hungry hole. Bucky, barely awake, consented with moans and cries for Steve, the stretch a little more than normal but nothing unbearable. 

Lying on their sides together, Steve peppered Bucky’s back in kisses and nips until he was fully seated. They moved together, slow and rhythmic. Bucky held onto Steve’s hand, gripping tightly as he whimpered. Steve angled his hips, knowing just where and how to make Bucky lose his mind, even slowly like this.  _ In and out, deep drags, an extra thrust just before he pulled out _ , he knew just how to make Bucky lose his mind. Wrapping a towel from the bedside table around Bucky’s length to avoid mess, Steve fucked slow and deeply into him until they both lost their minds with release. Curled against one another, hot and sweaty, Steve almost forgot to rid himself of the condom. 

For a brief moment, he wished there would be a time they didn’t have to use the protection anymore. His hazy mind reminded him that would probably be never but he pushed the thought away as he cleaned them up thoroughly and slid back into bed, wrapping himself around an already asleep Bucky. He didn’t blame him and didn’t even wake him, pressing a kiss to his cheek before letting himself fall back asleep as well. 

———-

Sitting in the sunlight on the resort terrace, sunglasses on and third cup of coffee at hand, Steve remember why he preferred not to get drunk. His head was finally no longer pounding, a dull ache behind the eyes and he was feeling less sluggish than when he’d first woken up to an empty bed and a sweet note left by Bucky. 

_ Steve-  _

_ I have a 9am meeting. I wish I could have woken up with you, enjoyed breakfast and then some time in the shower ;) I’ll make it up to you later. More aspirin and water on the table. Take it. It’s not a suggestion.  _

_ See you later this afternoon.  _

_ Bucky  _

Steve has laid in the bed with a dopey smile and reread the note at least five times like a lovesick fool. Somehow he was able to not focus on that, to ignore the lovesick part and simply call himself a fool as he dragged himself to the bathroom. He looked like death and felt very close to it. 

Now he was getting some sunshine, sucking down hot coffee and eating fruit in hopes he’d be alive by the time Bucky found him. Still, in a black tank top and cotton sweatpants, he wasn’t exactly a fashion statement. Luckily no one bothered him though or seemed to care. 

He sketched the cliffs from where he sat, able to catch a lot of the town below, the sunrise and the ocean. It was therapeutic to sketch, his portfolio full of different projects from Jamaica, New York, Italy and now Bucky. He’d begun a new one upon meeting Bucky, leaving his other sketches at home and using a new leather bound portfolio with a new class of nice paper and pencils. He’d used some money from what Bucky paid him to indulge. While he didn’t use that money for much, traveling with someone life Bucky made him feel the need to portray the part. At least when he carried this beautiful folder around, he felt the part he was playing. 

Emptying his cup, he decided he needed more. He slipped the latest sketch back into the folder, not bothering to zip it as the loose leaf paper lay inside. He was just going to grab another cup and head back outside, get a little more sun and then maybe take a nap. By then he’d feel better about seeing Bucky, and maybe his cheeks would be pink enough to let Bucky think he wasn’t as hungover as he still felt. 

_ Shit _ , he cursed at himself as he rushed through the open air doorway into the cafe. The change in light messed with his eyes and he blinked rapidly. Unaware of his proximity to the woman passing him, he bumped her roughly with the arm carrying the folder. Not only did he drop the coffee cup while trying to catch the woman from falling on her tall heels but he dropped the folder too, sketched fluttering all over the marble floor. He successfully grabbed the woman’s arms, holding her up despite the mess he’d made otherwise. 

“I am  _ so sorry!”  _  Steve exclaimed, helping to steady her on her feet. A stream of expressions crossed her face, the surprise to horror to...was she blushing? 

“Goodness! Has anyone ever told you that you’re built like a brick wall? I think you broke my—“ she stopped and was gazing down and Steve’s eyes followed and then widened in his own horror. “Is that…? Are you…?!” The woman looked between the several sketches of naked James Barnes and Steve, recognition dawning now on her face. Steve wanted to melt into the floor and disappear from his life at that very moment.

“Umm…” was all he could muster as he dropped to his knees, frantically—but gently—gathering up his artwork. The woman seemed paused for a good thirty seconds before she dropped down to help, picking up three pictures in particular. 

This was terrible. Awful. Like someone seeing into his soul. He knew he shouldn’t have been sketching pictures of Bucky, but it wasn’t against the law. And the man was beautiful. He shouldn’t feel bad about it, but a pit sat heavy in his stomach. If she knew Bucky...

Steve was sliding the rest back in, hiding the pictures of Bucky under several landscape pieces. When he finally looked up to see the woman holding a few, he tentatively reached out. “May I—“

“These are _incredible_ ,” she spoke with a fierceness he hadn’t expected. “You drew these?” 

She turned the pieces so Steve could see them. One was of the Jamaican resort, the new area Bucky had just opened. Another was Bucky, naked face down on the bed, his face hidden by his the blankets. It was a personal favorite of Steve’s, drawn in Jamaica as well. It was an explicit piece of Bucky’s backside, as Steve had sat in the chair at the foot of the bed and drawn from that direction. Every detail memorized and saved to paper. Steve’s blush intensified dramatically. The last piece was the one from this morning, of the Italian landscape. He swallowed hard and nodded. 

“Yes, ma’am. Every piece is mine,” he answered meekly, that hangover no match for her gaze of steel. 

“Are you a commissioned artist? Do you have a gallery? What’s your full name?” She peppered him with questions like fastballs and Steve hardly noticed the barista cleaning up the broken porcelain behind him. 

“Steven Rogers, ma’am. And no, I don’t. I’m not. I sketch for fun. I mean, someday I hope to open my own gallery but I don’t think that will happen anytime—“

“Do you sell your work?” She was back to staring at the sketches. Steve’s brow was furrowed so hard it hurt. Why was she asking so many questions? And why was she still staring at Bucky’s ass?

“I-I haven’t, no. I don’t really show it to—“

“Come with me. Now.” She stood swiftly, spinning on her heels and heading for the elevator. 

“Ma’am? I’m —“

“Come, Mr. Rogers! We have a lot to discuss.” 

Steve made sure to zip up the folder as he stumbled to his feet, grace to be desired in his flip-flops. He scurried after her, feeling the adolescent, small and sickly version of himself, being dragged to the principal's office for punching a bully in the eighth grade. A terrible thought overtook his brain as he watched her turn the corner toward the board room he knew Bucky and his team were occupying that morning. She was going to tell. She was going to expose Steve for drawing Bucky and accuse him of selling the works. There was no way he could let her tell Bucky —

But she was flinging the door open before he could reach her, stumbling in after her just in time to watch her set the three images down in front of Bucky himself. Steve stood in the doorway, shoulders hunched and panic etched across his face. “Ma’am! Bucky! I can explain—“

“I just ran into your freight train of a boyfriend, Bucky. Quite literally. Seems he’s an artist. How come you didn’t tell us about his talent?” The brunette woman leaned on her palms against the table, looking at Bucky with what Steve decided was a cross expression. Bucky looked utterly confused, and flushed, as he stared at the middle picture, which his ass was most certainly the center of. 

“Hello Maria, Steve,” Bucky’s eyes flickered to Steve’s for a split second and not nearly enough to settle Steve’s anxiety. 

“Did you know? Were you hiding this from me?” Maria demanded, switching the order of the photos so the Jamaican resort was in the middle. The dozen people around the table were all peering curiously at the art and Steve was sure this was the end for the second time in less than twenty-four hours. He’d be shipped back to America on the next jet out of—“You  _ knew  _ what I was looking for and it was right under your nose. This,” she tapped the picture, “needs to be hanging up front and center in the lobby in Jamaica! It’s  _ perfect _ !” 

Wait...she said what?! Steve’s mind tripped over her words as Bucky replied. 

“Maria, I had no idea he was an artist, I can assure you,” Bucky looked up to Steve and their eyes locked. Steve shrugged helplessly. 

“It’s a private hobby, honestly,” Steve interjected finally, his voice sounding small to his own ears, “I really don’t tell many people about it.” Even though he'd told Alejandro the night before. He shoved that memory away with disdain.

“A _hobby_? Mr. Rogers, what you have here...you should be selling this. In fact, Bucky, we need to get him under contract. I need these. I can see it now,” she stood up, looking around the room, “If he can do pieces for each resort, for the suites even, the lobbies, it would give such an authentic, personal,  _ family _ feel to each location. A theme,” she was enthusiastic as she spoke and Steve’s jaw was dropping with every word she said. “Barnes, I’m having it drawn up. Mr. Rogers, can you do this? Can you see my vision? I want  _ this,  _ and  _ this _ , and maybe even a little of  _ this _ ,” she tapped her finger over each picture, Bucky’s being the last, “with less nudity of course, for each resort. Several. Can you draw people? Faces? Do you use color? Paint?” 

Steve was gripping his portfolio so hard his knuckles were white. Everyone was staring at him, including Bucky. He was not dressed for a business meeting, not even showered, and somehow something  _ huge _ was happening to him right before his eyes. 

“I um...yes ma’am. I do all of those,” he managed to squeak out. A grin was pulling at Bucky’s lips, Steve barely noticed through the haze of sheer uncertainty and borderline excitement.

“Perfect. Bruce,” she pointed at another man Steve had yet to meet, but who looked strangely uncomfortable and was staring at the naked sketch of Bucky, “draw it up. Mr. Rogers, we’ll meet at two o’clock. Bucky,” Maria patted the man’s shoulder and Steve could tell it was affectionate, like they knew each other well, “You should check out  _ all _ the sketches your boyfriend has drawn of you. He leaves out  _ no _ detail.” 

Steve felt everything from his face to the tips of his ears grow hot as Bucky shifted his gaze back to him. Their eyes met again and Bucky offered a warm smile that was a balm to Steve’s very frayed nerves, with a hint of heat. “Oh, I plan to.” 

 

  
  
  
  



	6. Italy--Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve could see the genuine spark in Bucky’s eyes, the fact this had been his first thought upon arriving, to celebrate his new job, was sweet. Steve raised his glass, tapping it against Bucky’s. “Thank you! You have no idea. This is a dream, honestly. Something I’ve wanted my whole life.”
> 
> Bucky’s expression softened at Steve’s words. They each sipped their wine before Bucky stretched out his free hand. “I cancelled our dinner reservations. I have food being delivered at 8pm. There’s charcuterie in the fridge prepared for us. We’re celebrating alone, together, and you’re going to tell me all of the things I should have asked about you long before now. And for that, I’m sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS AINT NO APRIL FOOLS! THIS IS THE NEW CHAPTER YAYYYY!
> 
> Huge thanks to TeamDamon for beta-ing this for me, for sprinkling her talents throughout one particular scene and for being my inspiration and my rock when I almost through in the towel on this chapter and this story. I'm actually super pleased with how this came out and I'm so sorry it took so long! Thank you to everyone who leaves reviews and kudos and likes and reblogs on tumblr! You all are amazing! <3333 It means the world to an author! Thank you! 
> 
> Remember I love you guys, okay?

Steve had just signed a contract. A contract that stated he was to create original pieces for all Winter Luxury Resorts for the next calendar year, with a clause that stated they could renew the contract at the end of the year if his work was well-received and exactly what Maria Hill, Director of Interior Design for Winter Luxury Resorts and all things JBBarnes, LLc (apparently he owned four boutique coffee shops and an office building in Miami. Who knew!) wanted from him. Steve had signed contracts, he had signed several since he became an escort. But none of them were for a job like this or for the amount he’d just signed on to receive starting  _ now _ . As he stood, still in his best suit, on the terrace of their villa, the chilly evening wind cooling his overheated body, he wasn’t sure if he was going to be sick or cry with joy.

 

He’d signed on to create two thousand pieces at a minimum of $500 each. They were already making travel plans to send him all over the world to explore the resorts. He’d be in Miami starting in January. They’d take care to make prints, all complete with Steve’s signature, and if anything sold he’d get three-quarters of each sale. That was fine with him, because the base alone was enough. He could easily create two thousand pieces. He wasn’t overwhelmed by the prospect of what he was creating and how many. He was overwhelmed by the amount of money and the fact that  _ his art _ had garnered him that at the tender age of 24. 

 

Maria said that if he had enough pieces by mid-December, she’d have a gallery set up for him in New York, with a studio he could work in. She had big picture plans. Steve had stared at her starry eyes as she explained. It was  _ far _ more than he’d ever dreamed of. 

 

He wanted to call his mom. He wanted to call Natasha. But he really wanted to talk to Bucky  _ first _ . And as the car drove down toward the villa, he knew he was finally about to get his chance. 

 

They hadn’t spoken since this morning short of a text exchange between them. 

 

Steve [11:02am]:  _ I’m so sorry. I ran right into her and I dropped my folder. I wish I had an explanation but I don’t. I think it’s pretty obvious that I sketch you and I should have told you. I’m sorry. I’m also sorry she disrupted your meeting. I feel like we need to talk before I sign anything.  _

 

Bucky [11:15am]:  _ Steve, you have nothing to be sorry for. I expect nothing less of Maria, she’s worked with me for years. I was surprised by the sketch, but I’m more surprised that you’re an artist and you didn’t tell me. Not for any other reason than I just want to know what brings you joy. Don’t wait for me; if this is a good opportunity for you, take it! I can promise we will uphold any end of the bargain she brings you.  _

 

Who used semicolons in a text? Apparently businessmen, Steve had laughed a little to himself. 

 

Steve [11:20]:  _ People don’t pay me to talk about myself :) That’s why I didn’t tell you.  _

 

Bucky [11:21]:  _ I do. I want to know everything you’re willing to tell. We’ll talk more tonight. Sign the contract. Good luck! If you don’t like the package, negotiate. If you still aren’t pleased, call me. I’ll make happen whatever you need.  _

 

Steve hadn’t needed to call Bucky. The package had been perfect. Good pay, great insurance, bonuses and perks he’d never be able to fully use. Once more though he felt himself anticipating the end of their arrangement for the third time in less than a week and why did it shadow the amazing day he’d had? Oh right. He knew. But he wasn’t about to say  _ that _ out loud. 

 

The car stopped and Bucky stepped out alone. Shutting the door he and Steve caught eyes as the car began to pull away. Steve only turned to go inside to meet him once Bucky began for the door. 

 

They met in the kitchen, at the same time. Steve was already blushing and felt wholly unprepared for whatever conversation was to be had. But Bucky was simply grinning as he slipped off his jacket, loosening his tie from meetings all day. “You are the talk of the town, young man,” he chuckled and shook his head, leaving the tie over the back of the chair and heading for the wine rack. Steve winced. 

 

“I’m so—“

 

“Don’t you dare apologize again, Steve,” it could have been snapped or shouted but Bucky was gentle and smiling as he offered the words, pulling out a bottle of white from the chiller. He grabbed two glasses and the opener. “How did the signing go? I didn’t hear from you so I assume you’re pleased?” 

 

Steve wanted to beg for forgiveness, to grovel and panic and all the things he felt internally. But Bucky seemed to content to pour them wine and talk about the contract. Steve cleared his throat. “It went great. Maria is very straight forward,” Steve picked up his copy from the table, where he had laid it upon arriving home to process, “you can read it over if you want. You have great benefits and perks.” He set it back down in front of where Bucky stood. 

 

“Good, I’m glad she was thorough. I try hard to take care of my people, and you just became a very important asset to our next phase,” he smiled as he handed Steve a glass, lifting it up in a toast motion. “To you, the artist. Congratulations, Steve!”

 

Steve could see the genuine spark in Bucky’s eyes, the fact this had been his first thought upon arriving, to celebrate his new job, was sweet. Steve raised his glass, tapping it against Bucky’s. “Thank you! You have no idea. This is a dream, honestly. Something I’ve wanted my whole life.”

 

Bucky’s expression softened at Steve’s words. They each sipped their wine before Bucky stretched out his free hand. “I cancelled our dinner reservations. I have food being delivered at 8pm. There’s charcuterie in the fridge prepared for us. We’re celebrating alone, together, and you’re going to tell me all of the things I should have asked about you long before now. And for that,  _ I’m  _ sorry.” 

 

Bucky had guided him into the living room, gesturing for him to sit but Steve was so enamored with his words he simply stood while Bucky started the gas fireplace. When he turned around and saw Steve still standing, his brows furrowed. But Steve was just surprised and a little in shock. It had already been a long day, his brain was hurrying to catch up and absorb such kind words. “Buck, you don’t have to, I’m —“

 

“Steve,” Bucky shushed him, closing the distance between them to place a hand to his cheek, thumb caressing his skin, “Tell me everything. I want to know everything there is to know about Steven —“ he paused, waiting. Steve’s cheeks flushed. 

 

“Grant,” he supplied quietly. Bucky’s smile grew. 

 

“Steven Grant Rogers. I want the autobiography. Sit,” he pressed a kiss, chaste but no less inviting, to Steve’s lips before gesturing once more to the plush couch. Steve did as told and Bucky sat close. And thus began a night of Steve talking about himself, something he was far from accustomed to. 

 

He told Bucky about his youth, father dying overseas in a training accident with the Army before Steve’s birth. It had only ever been Steve and Sarah, his mother, from then on out. She worked hard as a nurse until she retired at 52 after a health scare. Steve told Bucky about how he’d starting drawing as a young child. Small and sickly as a child with a knack for getting into trouble, it had been a good way to spend time when grounded. Puberty had been good to him, as had weight training in high school and college. 

 

“And escorting?” Bucky asked a couple hours into their evening as they drank their third glass of wine and ate the delicious charcuterie provided by the head chef at the resort. Steve could feel the heat in his cheeks, knowing the question had been inevitable. 

 

“So that’s kind of a funny story,” Steve began, laughing at the memory, “I had really no concept of what exactly any of it was. I was a 21 year old, in a fancy bar downtown one night because I’d had a date and she’d stood me up. Which is unsurprising because I’m not  _ that _ charming,” Bucky admonished him quietly but Steve waved him off, “Anyway, this older woman approached me, started flirting with me and asked if I was going to accompany her home. She asked for my card and confused, I told her I didn’t have one. She just laughed and patted my cheek. I mean, I had been flirting back and she was absolutely stunning, like  _ gorgeous _ , all curves and red lips. I’ve always been bisexual but up until this point I had only ever been with women. And she topped that list, by far. Still does, to be honest,” Steve chanced a look at Bucky, who seemed very interested, grinning a bit, so he continued,

 

“So anyway, she took me back to her brownstone, asked me to fuck her so I did because what else was a guy to do? She was  _ very _ sure of herself and I was young and not about to turn down the opportunity. After, she asked how much I was. Confused, and now exhausted, I must have just looked like a lost animal because she grinned, handed me five hundred dollars and a piece of paper to write my number. She called me again a week later and every week after. She referred her friends to me, and soon I was knee deep in the business.” He shrugged, slipped a piece of rich cheese into his mouth. Bucky looked amused and affectionate. 

 

“Do you still see her?” He asked, and Steve couldn’t figure out his neutral expression. 

 

“I did, every week, until  _ you _ happened,” Steve purposely caught Bucky’s eyes for a short moment before looking away. 

 

Bucky licked his lips, a smile still slipping through the motion. “And men? When did that happen?” 

 

That made Steve run a hand over his face, laughing a little. “So, unlike with you and Margaret, my first client, I usually screen them. She referred an older man to me. I had to nervously explain that I hadn’t ever bottomed, or even been with a man. He was very pleased by that, promised he’d take his time. If I’d had a friend I trusted, I would have tried something else first. But I didn’t so I, um, bought some stuff and practiced and then...yeah,” he shrugged, his face as red as the hot pepper jelly on the tray before him. Bucky pressed on though, to Steve’s embarrassment. 

 

“Yeah? Did you like it?” 

 

Steve ran a hand over his face, unsure why he was suddenly nervous talking about something that made him very, very good money. “I did. A lot. I think by nature I prefer topping most of the time, but...I mean, you know what that penetration feels like. To be so full and stretched and…,” the air in the room shifted and Steve’s belly tightened as he thought about that  _ particular _ feeling, “It’s been a while, God, a really long time actually now that I think about it, but I do like it.” 

 

Bucky nodded his head, gaze so focused that Steve could tell he was very engaged. “And do you still, ya know, practice?” Bucky’s tone had dropped just slightly as he reached for the second bottle of wine. 

 

“I...um...I always have the supplies with me for clients but I haven’t done it to myself in a while.” 

 

Bucky nodded again, biting at his bottom lip as he seemed to consider what Steve said. “This guy, your first, he took care of you?”

 

Unsure of why Bucky asked, he went with it, “Mmhm. Taught me a lot about it actually. I haven’t seen him in over a year, he got married and obviously no longer needed my services. But he always took his time, talked me through it. Probably taught me a lot of stuff I wouldn’t have known otherwise.” 

 

“Did you top him too?”

 

“Oh, no. A referral from him actually. Guy only bottomed. So I applied what I’d learned and what I knew and that wasn’t nearly as nerve wracking. Blow jobs, rimming, the more I did it, the better I got,” as soon as the words left his mouth his face scrunched up.  _ God, way to make yourself sound like a whore, Steve.  _ “Sorry, that was...unattractive.” 

 

“Without your talent, knowledge and guidance, where would I be now?” Bucky replied easily, free hand rubbing Steve’s back through the dress shirt he too still wore. Steve dropped his eyes and shrugged. 

 

“I guess that’s true.” 

 

“Do you still see him?”

 

That question again. “No, also a year and also got married,” Steve finished the last bit of his wine, feeling tipsy but  _ very _ good. “He still refers people but my schedule tends to be full of regulars. The night I met you had been a rare night off.”

 

Bucky’s eyes offered remembrance and he smiled fully. “You preyed on me.” 

 

“I saved you from the nail polish queen,” Steve amended, “I remember it differently.” 

 

The men laughed and it was easy and freeing. Somehow Steve wondered if what he’d told Bucky had changed how the man viewed him. “I don’t ever talk like this with clients,” Steve spoke quietly, “I hope it wasn’t too much.” 

 

Bucky was quick to shake his head and assure him, “Absolutely not. I have loved hearing about you. And your job. There is  _ one _ thing I’m still curious about though.”

 

Steve swallowed nervously at that, head whipping to face Bucky, “Yeah?”

 

“Can I see the sketches? Of me?” 

 

Yep. He’d been afraid of that. Pursing his lips and then biting the bottom one, he nodded slowly. “Let me, uh, let me go get them for you.” 

 

“Take your time, the food should be here any —“ the doorbell rang and Bucky chuckled, “minute. I’ll get this settled, you go on.”

 

Steve stood, a hand to the back of his thigh stopping him. The squeeze made him look back and down and Bucky was tilting up his head. “C’mere,” the man murmured and Steve wasn’t about to neglect the request. He leaned down and kissed Bucky happily, the kiss turning hungry quite quickly, before the doorbell rang again. They separated with sheepish grins and Steve disappeared for the stairs to get his art. 

 

———-

 

Bucky’s head was full of Steve. So full of everything Steve. He had so many questions still, and yet the more Steve said, the more Bucky wanted to know. 

 

He still felt terrible for not asking sooner. Hearing Steve talk about being a sickly kid in Brooklyn, hearing about his father, it made Bucky just want to take care of him more than he already did. And hearing him talk about his escort adventures only made him want to do more with him, to experience more. 

 

And the inexplicable pride he felt for Steve for having been given a huge opportunity today, well that was just something he couldn’t decipher. He hadn’t even known about Steve’s talent until Maria had thrust it in front of him. And he’d been more distracted by Steve standing adorably embarrassed at the conference room door as if he was trying to shrink himself down with his rounded shoulders. 

 

Though he had to hand it to Steve. While Bucky had seen his ass in those Polaroids, seeing it on paper, sketched in full detail...well that had been beyond flattering. 

 

The table was set as he heard Steve descend back down the stairs minutes later, bringing Bucky out of his thoughts. He rounded the corner carrying the leather folder from that morning and Bucky had to admire the portfolio. It looked well made and taken care of. He wondered if some of his money had contributed to it. That gave him a rush of joy. 

 

The Italian meal, complete with pasta and delicious bread lay waiting for them on the table under warmers. But Bucky was far more interested in seeing the drawings. He wanted to truly understand and appreciate Steve’s passion. “Let’s look at these first, then we’ll eat,” he suggested. Steve nodded silently, following Bucky back into the living room. 

 

Bucky sat first and was glad he’d cleared off the coffee table. He set their wine aside and rested his hands in his lap, waiting as patiently as he could. He’d waited all day. He could wait the thirty seconds it took for Steve to open the portfolio and lay them out. 

 

One by one Steve slowly (maybe hesitantly? Reluctantly? Bucky wasn’t sure) laid them out on the table. Not just the pictures of Bucky, which there were several, but pictures of landscapes, of trees and sunlight and snowy mornings. Fishermen on their boats, children on the beach. Bucky was sure many of these came from Jamaica and New York, and he could see a few from Italy. And Steve was incredibly talented, capturing such small details to bring each picture to life. 

 

But the ones of himself… they demanded his attention. 

 

Bucky studied the pictures of himself. Nude, clothed, awake, asleep, Steve had captured so moments. How had he kept this from Bucky? Sure Bucky was often busy but to keep this talent from him; when was he drawing?    
  
Steve captured every detail, Bucky was sure, down to freckles and birthmarks and the absolute curve and detail of his length. It was like looking in a mirror. He was in awe.    
  
One in particular stood out. Bucky looked wrecked, on his back, naked, eyes closed. His cock was curved up against his body but judging by the mess of his hair and sheets around him, they'd just finished. Bucky studied it, catching a glimpse of Steve studying him.    
  
"Is this what I really look like after?"

 

Steve cleared his throat twice and Bucky has to admit that watching man be vulnerable turned him on in a way he couldn't yet describe. "Yes," Steve answered and Bucky knew he was being honest. The man swallowed hard, his cheeks a beautiful shade of pink.

 

"What do  _ you  _ look like?" Bucky asked, as he looked square at Steve.    
  
Steve balked and shook his head for a moment, brows pinching, "I'm not...I don't.. I only focus on you," he got out and if he was any more adorable in his state Bucky would die.

 

"Well," Bucky leaned back, resting one arm on the back of the couch and rubbing his beard with his other hand, "you're fuckin' talented and I can't believe you never told me how much. You deserve everything you got today. I'm proud of you, Steve."    
  
Steve's blush only darkened as a smile appeared on his face. "Thank you, Bucky," he replied earnestly, eyes on his hands as he sat before Bucky. Bucky couldn't have that, watching him squirm under the attention was becoming addictive.

 

He pressed forward, using two fingers to lift Steve's chin gently. His head came willingly, those big blue eyes on display just for him. "Attention makes you nervous?" He pressed, searching Steve's eyes, "Don't take compliments well?"   
  
Stevee made a small noise, licking his soft lips, "I don't uh ever share my art. It's been a big day and you just saw every piece I've drawn of you. I'm just a little..."   
  
"Shhhh," Bucky countered, shifting closer, "Bask in it, Steve. You deserve nice things. You deserve to be on the end of good things. Let me show you how it feels, how  _ you _ make  _ me _ feel."

 

It was a big statement and he couldn't ever know he meant it deeper than it came out. But as he closed the gap and kissed a shell-shocked Steve Rogers, he was determined to uphold his words. He didn't know exactly how this would work but he had the confidence in himself and the determination to take care of Steve, to lay Steve bank and show him just how good he was, make him squirm and cry and prove he deserved it more than anyone.

 

\--------

 

Steve was melting. He was melting into a puddle of blushing nerves at the hands of James Barnes. The man had single handedly twice now changed their dynamic in a natural way that left Steve floundering in the best way. It wasn't like he cared necessarily who topped or how it worked -- he was more professional than that and only wanted Bucky’s pleasure, whatever that meant. He just hadn't realized how easily switching could come in this moment, how easily he could be deduced to the stammering young man he was underneath his professional exterior. Something about Bucky's words spoke deeply to his soul and he couldn't stop his hands from grasping onto Bucky's thick hair like an anchor, or the way he begged  _ please _ into Bucky's sweet lips. 

 

They found themselves tangled on the couch before long, Bucky's hips flush with Steve's, Steve writhing below him like it was the most natural thing in the world. Bucky was no inexperienced man, he'd been with woman far longer than Steve had, and Steve would bet  _ more _ than he had, despite his job. Bucky knew just how to cant his hips to press against Steve's arousal, how to drag his mouth down Steve’s neck like it was meant just for that. He sucked hard onto Steve's pulse point, the man stretching his chin up and away, aching for more and also keening at the pinch just below the skin. There'd be a mark tomorrow but like hell if Steve cared. Bucky could leave love bites all over his body and Steve would show them off like they were a gift. 

 

Their slacks were in the way and Steve had chosen a poor time to wear briefs. His erection was trapped, and Bucky was taunting him in a way that was half what Steve had taught him and half just Bucky. Rough hands gripped at Steve's short hair and at his hips, nails biting the skin to show Steve how much Bucky wanted this. And to Steve's surprise, he'd never been more anxious to submit, the anticipation of being under Bucky making his heart pound. 

 

Bucky left no exposed skin unkissed. Steve was sure his pale complexion was red and scraped by Bucky's beard and part of him wished for a mirror, to see and to watch. Bucky wasn't ready for that yet he knew, however. He needed to do it once without an audience. If it went well, however, there was a large mirror in the guest en suite that would be perfect for just that activity. 

 

Open-mouthed, hungry kisses left Steve whimpering. He could feel his cock drooling in its confines, knew where this was going and needed to hit the brakes for just a moment. He wasn't ready to bottom just yet, hadn't prepared himself and if that was what Bucky wanted…

 

“Buck,” he gasped, the name coming out more noise than anything. Bucky grunted against his lips in reply but Steve had to get this out, had to make sure this went right. “Bucky...I.. hang on,” he was gentle as he cupped Bucky's face, finding his eyes to make sure they were in fact on the same page. 

 

“Yeah? You okay?” Bucky immediately asked once the kisses had stopped, concern evident on his brow and in his eyes. Steve couldn't stop the smile that pulled at his lips. 

 

“Tell me what you wanna do, baby,” he asked, pressing his hips up, their clothed cocks rubbing together. Bucky's eyes fluttered for one brief moment, a strangled sigh escaping. “Tell me.”

 

“I wanna fuck you,” Bucky replied in that husky, hoarse tone that went straight to Steve’s need. “Wanna lay you down and fuck you, deep and slow. Can you handle that? You want that?” Bucky nudged Steve’s chin with his nose affectionately and it almost didn't fit the moment. But it warmed Steve to his soul and licked heat up his spine because  _ hell yes _ . 

 

Steve's eyes closed for one small second, his body clenching at the thought of Bucky's intrusion. “Fuck... _ yes _ , yes I do,” he replied through a groan, his hands drifting from Bucky's cheeks to his ass, pressing them together. Both men bit out hard groans and Bucky took the hint beautifully. 

 

“You're gonna come now, first, with me. Then we’ll shower separately and reconvene in the bedroom. Sound good?” Steve needed the orgasm, God he did and he knew Bucky needed the edge off or he'd come the second he slid home. Steve would be  _ tight _ , it had been a long time. Steve wanted to make this as good as possible for Bucky. And he wanted to be good  _ for _ Bucky. The thought sent a chill up his spine. 

 

“So g-good,” Steve shuddered and Bucky began an onslaught of thrusts that had him holding on and chasing his thrusts eagerly. It was delicious, not enough and yet just barely what he needed to get there. Hearing Bucky's moans into his lips, the primal yet simple act of dry humping on the couch like horny teenagers, knowing he was about to come in his expensive slacks, it was all sending him close to the edge. And then Bucky started to talk and Steve's brain short-circuited. 

 

“I can't wait to fuck you, to be inside you. Wanna make it good, want you to remember how my cock feels inside you. You ever fantasize about it?” The words were so heavy against his ear, Steve couldn't quiet his replying moans, his words taking hiatus for a moment. They rutted against each other almost wildy now, their bodies moving with the comfort of knowing one another well. “I didn't know I needed it until tonight but God, Stevie, I need to be inside you,” the nickname, new and something no one had ever called him made his breath hitch and his hips jerk. It was affectionate, personal, and he'd be replaying the way it had sounded on Bucky's tongue until he said it again, sliding a hand under Steve and pressing them together, “Come on, sweetheart, Stevie, make a mess for me so I can take my time learning you tonight.” 

 

God, Steve didn't need to be asked twice. He held onto Bucky as his mouth fell open and he came, hard. Bucky fell over the edge with him, their foreheads pressed together as they made a sticky mess between them. It was erotic, oddly intimate and almost just the right side of humiliation for Steve, his blood running hot as he emptied himself for what he knew would be only the first time that night. The men lay panting and sharing breathes for several long moments until Bucky started peppering Steve with kisses, pulling him from his daze. “I'm just getting started, baby boy,” he murmured low into Steve's cheek, “I can't wait to fuck you. Don't make me wait, please…” 

 

Steve knew he'd be as fast as possible at cleaning and preparing himself because like hell was he wasting any time before that cock was buried inside him. 

 

He didn't allow himself to focus on how the lines between need and obligation by job and contract had blurred. He ignored the flutters in his chest as Bucky kissed his nose and grinned like Steve held the moon. He filed them away like little scary secrets because if he went there, if he let those moments consume him, he'd be a goner for good. 

 

And if he already was...well he didn't want to know about it. 

 

\-----

 

Bucky shouldn’t be nervous.

 

As he lit a few candles, padding across the room lightly in only his white cotton boxers, he knew he shouldn’t feel the nervous tightening in his stomach. He shouldn’t feel out of his depth. But something about what was about to happen, the dynamic they were about to change, left him feeling jittery. 

 

After leaving one lamp on by the bed, Bucky surveyed the room. Steve always made sure to take ambience into account and Bucky would do the same for him. He felt like the room held a certain glow now, a certain sexual appeal. He was mostly satisfied, as he pulled the comforter off the bed they’d been sharing. 

 

The thing that caught him the most in these moments was it was never about the money. It was never about what Steve cost, how much it cost to have him here. Bucky never even considered the price tag that came with these experiences and he always paid Steve above and beyond what he was asked to pay. They didn’t discuss payment, Bucky made sure the generous amount kept that conversation at bay, because he honestly didn’t want to have it. He didn’t want to think about the fact every kiss and every tug of his dick was bought and paid for. He wanted to live in his pretend bubble that the gorgeous man on the other side of the bathroom door was as interested in him as he was in return. 

 

Bucky knew it couldn’t ever be different. He knew there was no way Steve could ever be just  _ his _ . But that didn’t stop him from pretending. From wishing. From monopolizing Steve’s time and whisking him away to far off places to keep him all to himself. He just denied that’s what he was doing in his own mind. If he could keep the separation, if he could continue to deny his emotions, no one would get hurt. 

 

And even if he  _ was _ about to fuck the guy, to top him for the first time in hopes of wrecking him to the best of his ability, that didn’t mean he had to tell himself or anyone else the truth. Nope. He’d save that for a rainy day. 

 

He just hoped Steve’s new job didn’t stop things between them. They hadn’t discussed it and Steve had seemed content with his future so maybe they wouldn’t need to. Maybe they could continue their arrangement and actually spend more time together. Maybe…

 

The bathroom door swung open slowly, yanking Bucky from his thoughts. Steve emerged, skin pink from a hot shower, blonde hair wet and slicked back on his head, a towel wrapped around his waist. He looked every bit as delicious as he had just a little while ago, albeit the pink hue across his cheeks that Bucky knew was left over from earlier. He could feel a grin growing on his lips. He was surprised by how much he wanted tonight, how much he wanted his man writhing under him. He was always more than content with their current arrangements but something about the pride he felt for Steve, the way Steve had fallen apart under him, made him want to take care of him in a way he hadn't yet. 

 

“Hey,” Steve greeted, a small grin forming on his pretty face. Bucky shook his head, grinning as he approached him and wasted no time. 

 

Cupping the man’s cheeks, Bucky kissed him feverishly. There was no preamble, he simply went in for the kill because if he had to wait a second longer to get his hands on Steve he was going to explode in frustration. 

 

Steve stilled under the kiss for just a moment before kissing back fullforce. His hand left the overlap where it secured his towel and both hands landed on Bucky's flanks, gripping hard. Bucky knew then he had him, knew this was going to go his way. He mashed down the nerves and pulled Steve closer. 

 

“I may need you to walk me through this a little but I'm a quick learner,” he mumbled into Steve's lips. He groaned in reply, his tongue darting out and rubbing Bucky's in a way that made him gasp. 

 

“I'll help however you need but somehow I don't think you'll need much,” he replied and bucky grinned into the kisses, pulling Steve back toward the bed. 

 

They'd see. He hoped he had as much confidence in himself as it seemed Steve had in him. 

 

\----------

 

Steve was seeing stars just kissing Bucky alone. He was really in for it tonight. 

 

And Bucky wasn't taking his time as Steve found himself naked on the bed, towel gone long before his back hit the sheets. The sultry smell of spiced vanilla carried through the room, and to Bucky's credit, he knew how to set the mood. If Steve didn't know better, he'd think Bucky was seducing him  _ for real _ . He'd never say it but thinking it made his dick jump between his legs, already well on its way to being fully hard as Bucky shed his boxers easily and climbed over him, kneeling above him with his hands on either side of his neck and looking at him in a way that made him feel  _ very _ vulnerable. 

 

“God, Steve,” Bucky breathed and Steve shivered at the tone he used, “I can't believe I get to go to bed with you every night,” he dropped his mouth to Steve's collar bone, mouthing at the flesh as Steve's breath caught in his throat. The onslaught of touch, Bucky's hot mouth and tongue mixed with those words had Steve completely hard, his hands reaching for the man above him. 

 

“Buck...you don't have to --” Steve's cheeks flushed hard, heated under the affections and words of the man above him. 

 

“Don't have to what? Tell you how handsome you are? Tell you what you do to me? Tell you how much I enjoy waking up to you in my bed? You've gotta know by the way my body reacts to you,” Bucky's hot breath washed over Steve's chest as the man slid south, nipping at Steve's defined pectorals. Steve’s lungs expanded, feeling like he was floating off the bed with every word Bucky spoke. 

 

Bucky didn't mean these words, Steve's brain argued. This was just the arrangement talking. Steve did his best to maintain that as Bucky kissed his way down Steve’s abdomen, nosing at the cock that was swollen and ready laying against his belly. Steve’s breath hitched again and his words were forgotten as Bucky wrapped his hand around the base of his cock and took his length into his mouth slowly. 

 

The heat of his mouth, the sight of Bucky taking inch by inch into his mouth made his toes curl. He didn’t even try to suppress his moans, letting them fall out of his throat easily as Bucky began to work him. It was sinful, so good and knowing his cock would always be Bucky’s first made his stomach tighten relentlessly. 

 

Steve barely heard the cap of the lube, the snap and click barely audible above his own moans. But when he felt the wet fingertips rubbing around his rim, he knew that’s what it had been. “B-Buck,” he stuttered, forcing his eyes open, “I prepped a little in the shower for you,” he managed to force out, gaining a groan around his length before Bucky pulled off. 

 

“Well, look at you eager boy,” Bucky grinned but Steve could see the sudden and slight apprehension in his features. “You wanna feel me inside you, don't you?” 

 

Steve nodded eagerly, as that had been his reasoning. He'd also wanted to make sure he was clean and to speed up the process because he didn't want Bucky to have to start from scratch when it had been so long for him. Not tonight. Not Bucky's first time… 

 

Steve swallowed hard, his gaze softening at Bucky. “I can take two,” he informed him through a soft sigh, his body empty and clenching in anticipation. The fact they'd been together so many times and it was still this thrilling, if not more so than the first time...Steve couldn't get over it. He squirmed a little as Bucky rubbed his tight rim, teasing and learning his body. Bucky's thumb rubbed the flesh between that and his balls, making his eyes roll back in his head. It was that moment that Bucky decided to push two fingers in, slowly breaching him. 

 

The air rushed from Steve, not necessarily because of the twinge and sharp tingles but the act itself. The act of Bucky slipping two thick fingers inside him because he  _ wanted to _ , because he wanted to see what Steve felt like. Steve had half a mind to fuck himself down on this fingers and beg Bucky to forego the condom, the feel of him inside unsheathed something of his fantasies. It was wrong and he wouldn't do it but the desire was there. It washed over Steve like hot water on a summer’s day. 

 

Bucky ran his free hand down and gripped Steve's cock, stroking him slowly but tightly. Steve keened, squirming beneath the man, unable to stop himself from digging his heels into the bed and chasing the intrusion. “Feels good, huh?” Bucky rasped, thrusting his fingers slowly, twisting his wrist around to open Steve up for him. They went easy now, the lube and the prep letting his body open beautifully for Bucky. “Feels so good to be full, to be played with, stretched open. You always made me ache for you, wish you could just stay inside me for hours. We’ll have to try that sometime, huh? What do they call that? Cockwarming? God, to have you inside me, just throbbing and making me wait…  _ Fuck _ .” 

 

Steve met Bucky's groan with his own, uninhibited as Bucky's words washed over him. His cock was aching, his body clenching around the fingers inside him hungrily. Bucky added a third before Steve could respond, rendering him speechless for a moment as his mouth fell open and his body adjusted to the change. He had to give it to the man… he wasn't afraid. He was going for it. 

 

A crook of his fingers and a turn of his wrist had Steve seeing stars. He cried out, grasping the sheets below him as his legs shook with arousal. Bucky just grinned, pleased he'd gotten that right Steve was sure. 

 

“God, Buck...need your cock... _ p-please. _ ” 

 

Steve could hardly breathe, chest rising and falling rapidly. If Bucky didn't stop stroking him with such vigor, stop fingering him so well he was going to lose it before the main event. And while he'd be fucked long after orgasm before (on request) it wasn't his favorite. He wanted them to experience this together. He was about to grab Bucky's wrist when the man pulled off and slid his fingers out. 

 

“Is that how you ask, beautiful boy?” Bucky murmured as he wiped his fingers on a towel. Steve chewed his lip, catching his breath as he watched Bucky slide the condom down over his cock, the need making him crazy. 

 

“Daddy,” his voice cracked, his lips dry from his mouth gasping open at Bucky's ministrations, “Daddy, please fuck me. Let me feel your cock,” Steve let the words slide right off his tongue. He couldn't stop them, he needed this. Had no idea how much. 

 

Bucky smiled, seemingly more relaxed as he leaned down and peppered Steve's chest with kissed. Steve ran his fingers through his hair, whimpering in desperation. Bucky chuckled against his sweaty skin. “Guess we know what makes you weak now, don't we?” He mused as he took himself in hand and grew slightly more serious, lining himself up, 

 

“ _ Please,”  _ Steve begged one more time, grasping the sheets below him as his eyes watched Bucky's every move. His own cock jumped at the first touch of Bucky's rounded, slick tip. If drooled all over his belly as Bucky teased him, making Steve moan incessantly. It was pressure everywhere but where he needed it, until finally,  _ finally  _ Bucky pushed against the loosened ring of muscle, gaining entrance after a slow and steady push. 

 

As soon as the crown of his thick cock pressed through, Steve was gasping. The stretch was more than Bucky's fingers, the shape less forgiving but in the best ways. He forced his eyes open to watch as Bucky took his time, pressing into him gently. Bucky's hands on his hips now, he held Steve still as his cock slipped inside him, making Steve's mind go completely blank of anything but obscene pleasure. 

 

“Holy  _ fuck _ ,” he heard Bucky groan, forcing his eyes open to glance down at him. Bucky's eyes were focused on their joining, wide and dark, his face red with tension and pleasure. “You should see your--self... _ fuck _ ,” his words stuttering, he pressed forth, Steve's body slowly accommodating him. It was erotic, sensual and somehow something Steve hadn't experienced in the times he'd done this before. He felt  _ open _ and  _ vulnerable _ but also like Bucky would take the best care. It was a heavy feeling that weighed over him until Bucky bottomed out and began to pulled back, making Steve's moan wantonly because  _ no, not yet, I need… _

 

Bucky pulled his cock out and Steve gasped at the loss. He traced his finger around Steve's hole, humming to himself in a way that made Steve shiver. And then he plunged back in slowly, that initial notched of his cut head inside making Steve see stars. The drag, the twinge of stretch mixing with that insane pleasure of being penetrated was going to make Steve go mad. “Fucking hell, Buck,” he hissed, stretching his head up and back, the pleasure ricocheting off every nerve, “S-so... _ oh _ ,” he huffed in surprise as Bucky began to move, a slow rock of his hips that was sinful. Steve gripped the sheets tightly, biceps flexing, abs flexing as pleasure drowned him. 

 

He opened his eyes to catch Bucky, hands on the bed on either side of his hips, rolling his own into Steve with purpose, eyes roaming Steve's body. Steve felt like a prize under his gaze. He let the sounds fall freely, let his body move as it wanted to, meeting thrust for thrust until Bucky was repositioning them, bringing Steve's legs up and over his shoulders. This have him more leverage and the curve of Bucky's dick allowed his head to scrape Steve's prostate every time he slipped out, until he was almost completely out, driving Steve mad. And then he'd thrust back in, pushing a whoosh and a groan from Steve's lips. The man knew how to fuck, even if he'd never fucked a man before, it was evident now. Steve was so close to losing his mind, so full and stretched, toes curling, every muscle tightening… 

 

“Buck…  _ Buck...Daddy... _ **_please_ ** ,” he chanted, letting himself fall into the well pleasure. Bucky nodded, on the edge himself.

 

“Touch yourself, come all over yourself while I come inside you,  _ God...fuck…,”  _ it was punishing now and between that and Bucky's words, Steve was in a mad dash to come. 

 

“Come inside me,  _ please _ ,” he heard himself saying as he jerked his cock frantically. Their moans mingled in the hot air between them, their bodies slick and sliding together with practiced ease. Steve didn't want this to end but God he had to come so badly or he'd die, he was sure of it. “I'm...oh God...B-buck come inside me, please…”

 

“Good boy, come on beautiful boy,  _ come on, come on yourself _ and I'll come inside you just like you want,” Bucky knew just what to say it seemed and Steve didn't question it. He did as he was told, basking in the praise as he came hard. He clenched down on Bucky hard as his come covered his chest, his chin and his abs, his moans broken as he rode the waves.

 

Bucky followed him right after, Steve was barely aware. With three more punishing thrusts, he stilled with a shuddering groan Steve  _ felt _ more than heard, and then pumped his hips a few more times, slow and shallow. 

 

Shockwaves traveled through Steve for several moments before he opened his eyes again. Bucky had his forehead pressed to Steve's right calf, his own labored breathing evident. Letting go of the rumpled sheets, he slid his hands down to rub at Bucky’s thighs. That grabbed his attention and he raised his head to grin down at him. 

 

“Hi,” Bucky blushed hard and Steve couldn't help but blush in return with his own small hello. They chuckled a little, the passion of the moment fading and leaving the after effects in its wake. “That was….”

 

“My best bottom experience ever,” was out of Steve's mouth before he could stop it. He slapped a hand over his mouth and actually laughed, his cheeks flushing  _ bright _ pink. Bucky snorted. 

 

“I'm going to think you're actually serious since you reacted that way,” he laughed, rubbing his beard against Steve's calf. “Honestly…. That was  _ fucking amazing _ .” 

 

Steve nodded, letting his hand fall away as he ruffled his sweaty hair with his other hand. “I'm serious though. I shouldn't have said that but  _ fuck _ . I felt that in my toes. I might be dead.” 

 

Bucky flushed a beautiful crimson as he pulled out of Steve slowly, both men groaning at the separation. Bucky shuffled unevenly off the bed to dispose of the condom and Steve contemplated a second shower. There was no way he could go again, not for at least an hour, maybe Bucky would join him… 

 

Bucky returned with a warm towel and a cup of water and Steve had to blink. People did not take care of him. After care was never in the agreement. But Bucky swiped the warm towel over Steve thoroughly, disposing of it and climbing back into the bed. Steve found himself reaching for Bucky and their hands locked together as their bodies slid close. 

 

“You're sure you're okay?” Bucky asked quietly, nuzzling against Steve's ear. Steve's cheeks went pink and a smile formed as he nodded. 

 

“Far beyond okay. You're...that...wow, Buck,” he turned his face toward Bucky's, their eyes locking as their faces were level on the pillows. Bucky's free hand roamed over Steve's chest, absently and it was warm and calming. 

 

“You are, Steve,” Bucky replied softly before closing the distance and kissing him slow. Steve's heart fluttered and his body gravitated toward Bucky without a second thought. 

 

It was apparent, somewhere in his post sex rush, somewhere in his addled mind: he was falling for his client. And there was seemingly no stopping it. 

 

\------

 

The sun made the day outside look deceiving as it came through the lace curtains. Bucky knew it was no warmer than New York outside, but the sun made it seem like spring. And the shape it illuminated on the bed made it seem all the warmer. 

 

Steve was curled up on his side, one arm curled under the other, his face tucked against them. The sheets and comforter had fallen to his waist as he slept, leaving his bare upper body on complete display. Blonde hair tousled, a barely there shadow of scruff on his jaw, pink lips parted just slightly, eyes still very shut with sleep, he was the picture of handsome peace. Bucky didn’t want to wake him, but the fresh pastries and coffee would get cold if he didn’t.

 

He’d woken before the sun, wanting to get emails out of the way so he and Steve could spend time together with Maria working through this new job opportunity and Steve’s future. He wouldn’t normally be involved in such matters but this was  _ Steve _ . Not only his faux boyfriend, but someone he cared about. He wanted to make sure his company did right by Steve. And that Steve was prepared. 

 

That in itself was enough to wake him before dawn-- the worry about the why he cared for Steve so. He had boiled it down to their arrangement, their friendship and close proximity. He was determined to only see it as that. He was paying the man, for goodness sakes. There was no way to back out of this arrangement without someone getting hurt or something being ruined. They were in this now, and Bucky was determined to keep things the way they were. 

 

Even if last night had been more than incredible. 

 

Setting the tray down on the side table, he sat on the bed beside Steve, folding one leg under himself as he contemplated how to wake the sleeping beauty. He couldn’t stop himself from brushing the soft hair off his forehead, trailing his fingers down the light strands. Steve’s long eyelashes fluttered and he let out the softest sigh Bucky had ever heard. His heart clenched. And  _ that _ was why he had to stay focused  _ off _ his heart. 

 

“Good morning, sleepy head,” he murmured, letting his fingers run down Steve’s arm. Steve opened his eyes, blinking them a few times in the bright morning light. Bucky couldn’t stop himself from finding him utterly adorable, all youth and clean, hard lines blinking like a sleepy puppy. The yawn he tried to cover solidified that comparison. 

 

“Hey Buck,” he rasped, shifting under the covers to stretch. Bucky couldn’t tear his eyes away as the two sculpted arms rose over his head, his long legs stretching down under the covers. His abdominal muscles shifted, his pectorals hardened and Bucky could feel his cock growing more interested with every second he stared. He was literally insatiable for this younger man. It was still shocking sometimes he was still  _ this _ interested. 

 

“Brought you some coffee and pastries, baked fresh this morning,” Bucky offered, unable to pull his hand away when Steve slid his fingers within it. It was a tender gesture that warmed him more than the sun could do. 

 

“Yeah?” Steve shifted again to lay back on his side, eyes assessing Bucky’s own morning hair and sweatpants. “I think that’s my shirt,” Steve sounded amused and didn’t hide his smile. Bucky glanced down at the soft gray tee shirt and chuckled, his cheeks reddening. 

 

“Huh. You know, I didn’t remember buying it but it was too soft to take off,” Bucky ran his free hand through his hair, surprised at not feeling awkward in the slightest as Steve smiled up at him like a ray of sunshine. 

 

“You can keep it, I don’t mind. I have like ten of them,” Steve offered without hesitation, “Looks better on you anyway,” his free hand fell to Bucky’s thigh as he spoke and Bucky knew then they were on the same page. “Like the way it fits your arms, across your chest,” Steve’s fingers dug into the muscle there, caressing as the words grew quieter but heavy with intent. “You should come closer, I’m hungry…”

 

Bucky scoffed in mock surprise but moved closer without waiting more than a beat. “Your coffee’s gonna get cold,” he teased though he suspected the man didn’t care. And as he rose up and flipped Bucky to his back, pinning him to the mussed sheets, his suspicions were confirmed. 

 

“Ain’t coffee I want,” Steve’s Brooklyn slipped out and Bucky shivered, gritting his teeth with anticipation. With the top sheets shifted, he could see Steve was  _ very  _ aroused and my, wasn’t that a pleasant surprise and something he never grew tired of seeing. 

 

“Well, far be it from me to stop you from having what you’re in the mood for,” Bucky replied, letting his hands trail Steve’s round shoulders as Steve worked on getting his sweatpants off without much fuss. He licked his lips as Bucky’s cock sprang free, also very interested in the morning’s turn of events. Bucky felt his heart rate jump. 

 

“Don’t mind if I do,” the younger man all but growled as he wasted no time wrapping those beautiful pink lips around Bucky’s cock. Yes, yes this was the way every morning should start, Bucky had zero question about that. 

 

___________

 

Steve couldn’t believe their trip was almost over. Ten days ago he’d arrived in Italy as just an escort away on a job with one of the most eligible bachelors in the world. Now he was a contracted artist with a billion dollar company, about to embark on a whole new journey. He hadn’t quite figured out what he’d do with the rest of his life when he got back to New York but he wasn’t worrying about it. He was soaking up the (chilly) Italian sun, wine and all the sex he and Bucky had been having since they’d arrived. This was the best trip of his life. 

 

He looked at Bucky over his tiny espresso cup as they sat at a small coffee shop in Otranto. They’d taken a day to go exploring, driving a little over two hours south. While Steve was at a loss with the language, Bucky was completely content, touring them around, speaking to the locals like he belonged. It was a little more than Steve could handle after spending so many nights in bed with the man. 

 

Bucky finished ordering another espresso from the young waitress and turned back to Steve, brows raising as Steve knew he’d been caught marveling. “Need something?” 

 

“No, no,” Steve shook his head, setting the tiny cup down to choose his words wisely, lest he say more than he wanted to. “You’re just so… comfortable here. It’s nice to watch. And you didn’t tell me your Italian was that good,” he added the last part because he couldn’t help it, their banter still holding up outside the bedroom. 

 

Bucky laughed a little and Steve enjoyed the way his cheeks turned pink. “Well, when we built the resort I spent a lot of time here. Got to know my favorite spots, learned to speak the language. I enjoy being here a lot,” he sipped the rest of his current espresso before a small grin took over his plump lips, “I’ve enjoyed being here with you. Thank you again for coming.”

 

“Stop thanking me,” Steve laughed off the part of Bucky’s enjoyment because if only… “I should be thanking you. This has all….changed my life. I can’t even begin to --”

 

“Don’t. You don’t need to thank me for anything. Having you here has been more than a joy. I’m still sorry Maria accosted you the way she did but honestly, getting to know you has made this even more fun. And not just sexually, the  _ real _ Steve.”

 

The way Bucky said the last part made Steve’s body flood with goosebumps. It was such an intimate thing to say and of everything Steve knew, he knew Bucky was a genuine person. He wouldn’t say it if he didn’t mean it. Steve buried that away in his heart. 

 

“Well...feel special because everything I told you...I hardly tell anyone. I mean, I have my roommates but…” He drifted off with a shy shrug, smiling a little as he thought of his friends. Bucky cocked his head, interested. 

 

“Tell me about them,” he pressed with interest. Steve chuckled a little. 

 

“It's not  _ that  _ exciting or anything. Natasha and Sam. My two best friends and roommates. Natasha I met through...work,” he cleared his throat a little and then laughed, “And Sam is normal,” the word made him laugh again and they settled into easy conversation as Steve let Bucky in on more of his personal life. It was far too easy but Steve never questioned it because  _ this _ was Bucky. 

 

Once they finished their coffee they continued exploring. Hand in hand they walked the streets, Bucky’s security not far behind but giving them distance. It was still sometimes strange to Steve that no one in Bucky’s camp knew they weren’t together but it didn’t bother him. Because deep down inside he knew that being real was becoming the one thing he really wanted. He couldn’t have that so pretending was the next best thing. And pretending without anyone else knowing they were pretending...well that was the best it was going to get, Steve knew. 

 

________

 

The next morning brought more of the life Steve had grown accustomed to in Italy, mixed with meeting Maria and ordering supplies, setting up trips and planning through March of the following year. Steve had texted his friends the news and much to his appreciation they seemed genuinely excited. He had yet to tell his mother about any of this -- Italy, Jamaica, the job -- because how was he supposed to explain all of this to her, he questioned each day as he became more invested. He kept up with her via text, the occasional casual exchanges to keep her from worrying about him and to keep him aware of what went on in her life. She could handle her own affairs, she was as strong as Steve himself, stronger really, but he looked out for her as her only child. He’d sent her flowers two days prior as a gesture and because he was feeling guilty about the lies and omissions, so when his phone rang mid afternoon he smiled and figured she’d finally received them. 

 

“Hey Ma,” he answered as he shifted where he was sketching on the couch in the lavish living room of their villa. He continued shading in one of the people in the picture mindlessly as he held the phone to his cheek. 

 

_ “Steven Grant. Explain to me why you’re in _ **_Italy_ ** _.”  _

 

His hand stilled, charcoal against the textured paper as her tone and words hung over the line. “Ummm...I can explain.”

 

 _“I’m sure you can, sweetheart,_ ” Sarah Rogers wasn’t beating around the bush and Steve honestly didn’t expect anything less. “ _I can’t wait to hear about why I’m staring at a picture of you and a handsome,_ ** _older_** _man strolling hand in hand down an adorable cobblestone street overseas and about why you didn’t bother to tell your mother you were leaving the country.”_

 

Picture….?! He didn’t remember anyone taking pictures of them and he was momentarily distracted as he set the pad down and grabbed his laptop roughly off the coffee table his feet had been resting on moments ago. “Pictures? Where?” 

 

“ _ I went to get my hair done an hour ago and Shelly had that Daily Mail website up on her phone and she said ‘Sarah, is this Steve? Who’s he with?!’ and sure enough it was you and this resort designer I had no idea you were seeing. Care to enlighten me on when you got a very wealthy, much older boyfriend?” _

 

Steve out her on speaker as he typed rapidly, googling Bucky’s name and  _ Daily Mail _ . Sure enough, there they were, a feature article for that day. A dozen pictures had been taken of them, and he was silent as he scrolled, his heart racing in his chest.  _ “Steven? Are you there?”  _

 

“Yeah, yeah, Ma I’m here! I’m just… hang on, I can explain,” scrubbing a hand over his face, he held the phone closer to his mouth, not afraid to keep her on speaker as Bucky had gone up to the main building for a meeting two hours ago. He scrambled to concoct a story, though he knew his mother would see through any lie he spewed unless he was utterly convincing in a way he’d never managed to be before. “I...met Bucky -- James Barnes -- a couple months ago back in New York, we started seeing each other a little after that. I didn’t tell you because,” he closed his eyes and leaned his head back on the couch, hoping the heavens would forgive him for the lies he was telling her, “he’s much older than me and I didn’t want you to know until we were serious in case it didn’t work out. If I’d known someone would publish pictures of us I would have told you. He’s wonderful, Ma. I promise,” well, at least most of that was actually true, he realised as he held his breath and waited for her reaction. 

 

“ _ Steve, honey. He’s much older than you,”  _ she repeated his words and he could hear concern, “ _ You’re a handsome boy and if he’s taking advantage of you--” _

 

“No one is taking advantage of anyone. He...he treats me like a gift, Ma. You should see the place we’re staying, the food we eat. In Jamaica, he --”

 

_ “Jamaica?! Steven, when--” _

 

“Shit... _ shoot _ ,” he amended quickly, sighing heavily as he realized his mistake as his mother used his first and middle names again in admonishment, “Sorry. He just...he’s so good to me. I promise. If he wasn’t I wouldn’t have flown here with him.”

 

“ _ Are you two serious now? I mean, you’re in  _ **_Italy_ ** _ for goodness sakes! I just wished you’d mentioned him to me. I saw you a few weeks ago and when I asked if you’d met anyone you said you hadn’t. It says here he’s bisexual and out. I know you are too, why would you lie? Is he making you lie?”  _

 

Steve winced at her hurt, worried tone. He’d always told her everything except for his escorting. He couldn’t very well tell her that now that was how he’d met Bucky. Chewing his lip, he was careful but honest with his next words. “He’d never ask me to lie. He’s a good man, really. He’s kind, he’s so generous. He always makes sure I’m comfortable and happy. We laugh. I-- we’re not serious, I mean...not yet, I don’t think,” he stumbled because even the thought of someday ever being serious made his stomach tumble, “But he’s great, Ma. I swear...He makes me so happy.” The more the words came out, the more Steve realized how true they were. Head leaned back on the couch, eyes closed, he felt a smile pulling up on his lips. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. But I know you’d love him.” 

 

There was silence on the line and Steve managed to rein his smile in as he waited for her reply. “ _ Sounds like you really like this man, _ ” Sarah replied, hesitance evident in her voice over the line,  _ “I just don’t want my baby getting hurt by some powerful tycoon-type. Are you sure he’s taking care of you? If you’re...are you safe with him? He’s not into any of that --” _

 

“Mom!” Steve exclaimed, face flaming despite being alone, “Yes we’re safe and yes he takes care of me. I wouldn’t put myself in something that wasn’t safe, you know that!” 

 

“ _ It’s my job to worry about you, sweetheart. As soon as I saw these pictures I had the worst fears, you have to understand that. You look awful happy in the pictures but I couldn’t be sure without hearing your voice.” _

 

Steve looked back down at the computer in his lap and she was right. He  _ did _ look happy. Actually, they both did. Hand in hand, Steve could remember the exact moment. He was smiling at Bucky as he explained something about the architecture of the building they were next too. Steve actually looked like he was in awe as he listened, which showed just how evident his affection for Bucky actually was. Steve’s cheeks grew more red the longer he stared at the photo. “I’m sorry I worried you. I didn’t mean to. I was trying  _ not _ to by not telling you. I’m good, I promise. I’ll be home in two days and I’ll come right over and tell you everything.” 

 

She seemed to accept his apology and his words as they chatted for a few more minutes. As he hung up the phone with an  _ I love you, I’ll see you in a few days _ , he let himself stare at the paparazzi photos for another minute. He was just about to close the laptop when Bucky’s voice startled him out of his daydream about their previous day’s adventure and how actually  _ true _ his words had been to his mother. 

 

“I want you to know I know I shouldn’t have listened in but I walked in and she was on speaker and I heard everything. I’m sorry.” 

 

Steve practically jumped out of his skin, laptop sliding off his lap as he stood quickly, spinning to face Bucky where he was standing at the entrance to the living room. He looked sheepish as hell, his tie hanging undone around his neck and his suit coat in his hands. “I didn’t hear you come in,” was all he could muster. Bucky offered him a gentle smile. 

 

“I figured.” 

 

They stood and stared at each other for a long moment before Steve cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck. “Listen..about what you heard, I --” 

 

“No, no,” he waved a hand, shaking his head, “I shouldn’t be making you lie to your mother. I’m sorry.” 

 

“You didn’t make me do anything. She doesn’t know what I do and if I told her if would break her heart and I just had to keep it up for her,”  _ and I meant everything I said _ screamed itself inside his mind, the words dying on his lips as he stared at Bucky and tried to read his expression. On impulse Steve walked around the couch, running a hand through his wild, unstyled hair as he ignored how un-fancy he was in his ripped jeans and white tee shirt next to Bucky’s business attire. “She just worries about me. And I’m the one who didn’t tell her I was going overseas. She’s protective,” he shrugged a little and offered Bucky a half smile. “Did you see the pictures?” he asked curiously. 

 

Bucky nodded, twisting his lips up, “I did. I was going to tell you about them when I got home. My PR team is working to have them removed and to maintain your privacy. I’m really sorry that happened. Some amature photographer sold them. This stuff happens occasionally,” Bucky sighed heavily and ran a hand through his own soft hair, and Steve suddenly wished to do the same. “I’m still sorry.” Steve could tell by his tone and that gentle, wounded expression that he was sincere. 

 

He took a step forward, resting a hand on Bucky’s forearm, out of second nature at this point. “Seriously, it’s  _ fine _ . It was good to hear her voice and I know she still loves me,” he laughed, trying to lighten the situation with some humor, “She called you handsome at least, so there’s that,” Steve smiled hopefully, trying to ease Bucky’s worry. He wasn’t worried about it affecting his life back home negatively, since his name wasn’t written in the article and his clients knew he was away. He’d have to send the pics to Natasha and Sam later if for nothing other than a laugh. 

 

“Yeah? I missed that part. I came in around the time she was calling me your ‘wealthy, much older boyfriend’,” There was humor finally in his eyes, but something else Steve couldn’t place. Steve flushed, knowing everything he’d said after. 

 

“Well...as far as everyone knows that’s what you are. Those are just facts,” he shrugged, feigning seriousness. 

 

“And everything else you said?” 

 

Steve raised his eyes immediately to Bucky’s, a little surprised by the forward question. While he couldn’t remember every word he’d said, he had a general idea and blushed brightly. “Yeah,” Steve replied a little more wistfully than he intended, knowing that no matter how much he meant them it wasn’t about to change anything between them, “I meant all of it. You’re wonderful, Buck. There’s no way around that.”

 

Bucky stood quietly for a long moment, long enough to make Steve start to worry he’d said the wrong thing. His cheeks were pink as well and Steve admired that as he waited for a reply, holding his breath. “Nah. I’m not that great,” Bucky replied, a noticeable change to his voice, a little lower, a little huskier. Steve felt it to his very core.  

 

“Pretty sure I already made up my mind on that one. I’m the one who’s been in your presence almost nonstop for the past two weeks. I’ll be the judge of that,” he replied, letting himself close the gap between them. Bucky stayed where he was but his body language invited Steve closer, the jacket leaving his hands as he reached for Steve. 

 

“I’ve just got you tricked,” Bucky teased, a ghost of a grin lighting up his features slightly as Steve made sure there was minimal distance between them. Bucky was a magnet he was drawn to at this point, there was no denying himself the man when they were in close proximity and alone. Bucky didn’t seem to mind as his hands found Steve’s waist and gripped tightly. “I ain’t that good, pal,” He murmured softly, thumbs caressing the skin under Steve’s shirt. He shuddered. 

 

“I’ll fight you to the end of the line on that,” Steve replied before he shushed Bucky with a slow kiss, ending the discussion with something he’d been craving since the man had left that morning. It was slow, almost tentative as if he was prepared for Bucky to bolt. That didn’t happen though, as Bucky’s arms wound themselves around Steve and he pulled their bodies together, chest to chest as their tongues teased, the taste of Bucky making Steve need him all the more than he thought he already did. 

 

Bucky didn’t reply with words but his kisses were telling, if Steve could tell himself that. Steve took the reins, pressing Bucky gently against the archway where they stood, pressing himself against the man as their languid, deep kisses continued. It was tongue-filled, Bucky’s beard scraping his face, their hands groping for purchase as they let the kisses take over. Steve forgot about the pictures, about his mother’s call and his own internal confession. He focused solely on Bucky, on making him groan, on getting him to let out those whispery little noises he made when Steve found a particularly good spot. 

 

Steve pushed his thigh against Bucky's hardness, making the man shake. “ _ Fuck _ ,” he gasped into Steve's mouth, his hands finding their way to Steve's ass to grab and knead. “Kissing you is... _ oh God _ …”

 

Steve wanted to press for what exactly he was going to finish that sentence with but the friction on his own cock from their grinding position against the door was making him groan low instead. He chased the feeling while rubbing his leg against Bucky, letting his mouth wander down low on the man’s neck. Bucky happily and eagerly granted him access, twisting his head up and away so his whole neck was bared to Steve for the assault. 

 

“You keep doing that, I'm gonna need you to fuck me right here.” 

 

Steve chuckled darkly against Bucky’s throat, “I’ve got something better in mind,” he said as he took Bucky’s hand and pulled him off the wall and up the stairs to the bedroom. 

 

\--------

 

They were already half naked once they made it to the bedroom. It was a short trip up the stairs but their hands were everywhere. Steve’s shirt was on the stairs, Bucky’s somewhere in the foyer. Bucky’s shoes discarded, his tie and belt gone, Steve was already stroking him with a tight grip through open pants. Bucky was rubbing Steve through his jeans, fumbling with the button because Steve had him absolutely wrecked against the wall inside their bedroom. 

 

It was so easy for them, Steve realized amid the passion and need. They just  _ did _ this. If had never been this easy before, always a little awkward and contrived with other clients. But with Bucky it all clicked into place. And Steve's body wanted nothing more than to react to Bucky's every touch and noise. 

 

They kissed frantically as Bucky tried to get Steve's jeans down his hips. His grunts of frustration only made Steve's heart clench in that odd adorable way. It was a joint effort until they were pooled at his feet, with nothing underneath. Bucky looked  _ very _ pleased as he leaned back to survey the sight. 

 

“Mmmm need to taste you, sweet boy,” he murmured with intent before he pushed off the wall and pushed Steve back toward the bed. Their laughter was natural through more kisses until Steve found himself flopping back onto the bed. He positioned himself in the middle as Bucky shed his pants and boxer briefs, making Steve's own mouth water. 

 

“God, I love when you're feisty, Daddy,” Steve groaned as Bucky climbed over him, kneeling between his spread legs. His cock was already weeping against his belly, begging to be touched. Bucky didn't seem to have the patience to wait. 

 

“Can't help it, you make me this way, baby boy,” he replied before he leaned down without further ado and took Steve into his mouth with no hands. Watching that bearded mouth work him over was something Steve knew he'd never get over. Sliding his hands in Bucky's hair, he didn't push or fuss, simply gave into the assault that was Bucky's mouth. 

 

It was hot and wet and perfect and Steve could hardly keep his eyes open to watch. Straining, body tight as he held it together as best he could, he felt more than saw Bucky's hand on himself. When he finally cracked an eye, wasn't that just a pretty sight? Bucky working himself open while he sucked Steve down deep and hard. Steve jolted and pulled Bucky off by his hair, panting and struggling to keep it together. “Holy... fuck…”

 

“Getting myself ready for you, baby boy,” Bucky rasped, wiping his mouth with his hand as he adjusted his position and arched his back. Steve’s mouth fell open in awe as he watched Bucky prep himself. It was something Steve hadn't known he'd needed to see. It was exceptionally sexy.    
  
“You gonna get on my cock, daddy? Ride me?” Steve purred, dragging his hands up and down Bucky’s arms and shoulders, hungry for more. Bucky's groan was broken as rocked harder onto his own fingers.    
  
“B-bare,” he began, stuttering over his words as his face flushed. “I wanna ride you with nothing between us. D-dying to feel you...please, Steve, please…”   
  
Desperation filled his voice, heated and hungry and it was evident in the blue eyes he lifted to meet his own that he meant it. They were filled with pleading.    
  
Steve didn't break his rules. It kept him safe, it kept him separated. But with Bucky looking at him like that, it made his heart clench in a way he wasn't ready for. His body went hot. Oh fuck…    
  
Even though he could feel his resolve fracturing already he still muttered a weak, hesitant, “Buck...”   
  
“Please,” Bucky begged, looking Steve in the eyes and making his heart race even harder. “I want it so bad. Can’t stop thinking about it, do it all the time...”   
  
Steve couldn’t say no to this man. Even though he knew better, even though he knew that crossing this line would lead to no good, he simply could do nothing but give in.    
  
“You wanna feel just me, handsome? Want my cock inside you with nothing else?” he couldn't believe himself but something inside him cracked. Oh shit, he was in so deep….    
  
“God yes,” Bucky all but moaned, and Steve watched his entire body shudder as if his words alone sent a rush of pleasure through his veins. “Want you to come inside me,  _ Stevie _ , wanna feel it...”   
  
It was almost enough to make Steve lose it right there. “You’re killin’ me, Daddy,” he groaned, grabbing at Bucky to pull him closer. “C’mon baby, come get what you want.”

 

Grabbing the towel Steve hasn't even known was near, Bucky stopped his prep quickly, wiped his wet hand and ascended up Steve's body. Peppering kisses as he came, Steve found himself tensing and eagerly awaiting the feel of a hot body surrounding him. It had been  _ so long _ and he just prayed he'd be able to last long enough to get Bucky off because this was going to feel  _ that _ good.

 

He reached for the lube and was surprised when Bucky handed it to him with a shy smile, having obviously used it to open himself up. He popped the lid and both men watched as he squeezed the slick liquid over the red tip of his length, watched as it dropped down over his flesh. Steve grasped himself and heaved a sigh.  _ Oh, oh this was going to feel so good _ and it was with  _ Bucky _ and Steve was sure he would not survive. 

 

Bucky stared with those starved eyes as Steve made sure his skin was slippery. Bucky hovered, dropping kisses occasionally to Steve's lips until Steve reached between them to stroke Bucky’s cock. “You sure you're ready, handsome?” Steve asked quietly but with great concern. Bucky nodded adamantly. 

 

“Beyond fuckin’ ready,” he assured him and Steve drew him down for a kiss. It was desperate but deep and Steve felt like his soul would jump out of his body. 

 

“Well, take your time anyway,” Steve needed this to last. He needed to memorize every inch of Bucky's body enveloping him. And the way Bucky looked while taking his cock… 

 

Bucky chuckled a little as he positioned himself, one hand on Steve's broad chest and the other on one cheek, separating himself for Steve’s length. Steve held his cock up and still, breath hitching as he waited for the feeling of heat. Bucky dropped his hips, seeking out the wet head and let it probe against his loosened hole. It was a tease that made both men gasp and Bucky did it a few times, enough to make Steve wonder if he could  _ feel _ the slit in his tip. Steve was about to crawl out of his skin if Bucky didn't sit down on him in the next few seconds-- 

 

And then he did and,  _ oh fuck, oh fuck _ Bucky chanted as his body opened up to allow the head of Steve's cock inside him. Steve stopped breathing at the sensations. Bucky’s body was  _ tight,  _ despite how Bucky had gotten himself ready, and Steve had a brief wonder of why in the hell was he sleeping around when he could have  _ this every night _ with Bucky, no condoms, no need for anything but their bodies together. It sounded like heaven and it  _ felt _ even better. While the thought was a fantasy, it was the fantasy Steve craved. 

 

Steve's eyes bounced up from where their bodies met to Bucky. Bucky was flushed, glistening from sweat already. His cock was hard, jutting outright as he held himself just on Steve's tip for a moment. Steve let his hands roam up his thighs, caressing in a gentle form to let Bucky know it was okay to take his time, even though he might explode. “F-feels so good,” Steve stuttered. The view was exquisite and the feeling of Bucky's body slowly wrapping around him was...  _ incredible _ . 

 

Bucky was panting, both hands now on Steve's chest as he slowly started to ease down. Their eyes met and Steve reached up immediately, overcome. Hands purposeful in their grips, he held Bucky’s cheeks in his hands. “So beautiful,” he whispered. Bucky’s lips broke out in a smile, before they fell open in an O as he sank lower. 

 

“G-god, Steve...it's so... I'm ... It's…”

 

“Different,” Steve finished, stroking Bucky's cock twice, “It feels better than anything,” and it was true. To be inside him bare was so  _ wrong _ and yet it felt so  _ good. “ _ Take it all, handsome, that's it,  _ good boy _ .” 

 

Bucky's settled against Steve's thick thighs, their bodies flush as they both panted. Steve wanted to come right then and judging by the tight look on Bucky's face, he did too. Instead he pulled him down into a hungry kiss, their hands everywhere as their bodies stayed joined and still. 

 

And then somewhere mid kiss Bucky started to move. Both men saw stars as he rocked his hips experimentally. Steve's hands rushed to his waist, gripping encouragingly but not demanding. Bucky had the control for now; he needed to warm up. 

 

Thus began a slow crescendo. They began to move together, Steve following every sway of Bucky’s hips as he rode down on Steve harder and harder. His movements gained momentum and their groans mingled with the sounds of sex throughout the room. It was surreal for Steve, being engulfed by the wet heat of Bucky’s body over and over, knowing nothing separated him. When he'd fantasized about this, it was always with someone he loved. Something about that subconsciously hit him square in the chest. He ached for the man above him, who whimpered  _ his _ name and who held onto  _ his _ chest for dear life. 

 

Steve surged up and caught Bucky in a rough, sloppy kiss. Bucky groaned loudly into his mouth, holding himself up with arms around Steve's shoulders as they continued to move together. It took only a moment before Steve could feel his primal need to take over burning under the surface. He needed to make sure Bucky never forgot this moment between them. And he hoped maybe... Maybe this was the shift he'd been looking for. 

 

He flipped them over, rolling so Bucky's back hit the mattress while Steve's cock stayed inside him. Only a moment of adjustment as Steve parted Bucky's legs and began to  _ pound _ into him, the words spilling from his lips as he chased their end. 

 

“You're mine,” he grunted, words punctuated by heavy thrusts, “All mine. No one makes you feel the way I do, no cock will ever fill you like mine does. Say it,  _ say it,  _ tell me you're mine, tell me you want me to come inside you…” 

 

Bucky was blissed out, Steve could see it. He was grabbing at Steve, holding is lower back tightly as Steve gave him everything he had, every ounce of muscle in his body used to fuck him. Bucky took it all, whimpering and moaning loudly. “Make me yours,  _ Steve _ , please. G-god... _ oh God _ ,” he whined, and Steve knew he was close. He pressed his knees into the mattress and pushed them to the end with everything he had left. “Come inside me, be my first, I wanna feel it...wanna be yours,” he begged brokenly. Steve dragged his lips across Bucky's as he dropped to his elbows in a sloppy, heated kiss. Forehead to forehead, Bucky's cock between them getting all the friction Steve knew it needed. “Wanna come with you,” Bucky gasped. Bucky's words touched Steve at the center of his soul. It was too much, he couldn't hold back, he had to give the man exactly what he asked for. 

 

“I --” Steve cut himself off, lips against Bucky's ear. He pulled up and away enough to find Bucky's watery eyes, pressed their foreheads together again. “Come with me, Daddy. Come all over us while I come inside you, fill you up, call you  _ mine…”  _

 

Bucky let go with a harsh cry. Clenching down on Steve as he let his orgasm rip through his body, Steve stuttered and let go himself. He spilled inside Bucky with a shout, the feeling of coming fully uncovered sending sparks through his veins. Bucky’s body welcomed the warmth and milked everything he had as Bucky thrust up against Steve's abs, making a complete mess of them both. Which is exactly what Steve wanted. 

 

There were several moments after where they lay there panting and still joined. Steve didn’t care about the sticky mess or the fact he was completely lax atop Bucky. All he cared about was the fact he was  _ still _ inside him and basking in the warmth of which Bucky’s body provided. It was welcoming and Steve had zero interest in leaving his arms. 

 

Which seemed fine with Bucky, whose head was buried against Steve’s neck, soft breaths in and out as they both regained composure. For two men who’d been in this position numerous times, something about  _ this _ time felt special and...exposing. 

 

Steve lifted his head from where it was buried against Bucky after what was probably too long, his softened cock slipping on it’s own from Bucky’s body. Bucky shivered beneath him as it happened, and Steve groaned at the loss of heat. He found Bucky’s eyes as they opened, almost shy and unsure. “Hey,” he murmured and immediately felt like an idiot. Bucky just smiled sweetly beneath him. 

 

“Hey yourself,” he replied quietly, stroking Steve’s back. 

 

“Are you okay?” Steve whispered. Bucky nodded, long and sure. 

 

“That was...everything I’d hoped it would be,” Bucky replied without a shred of uncertainty. Steve blushed hard and grinned. 

 

“I don’t… that’s not….you’re special, you know that right?” 

 

It was the closest he’d come to saying anything about his feelings toward the older man. And for a moment he wanted to drag the words back inside his mouth and mash them down. But Bucky cupped his cheek, rubbing his thumb over the pink color there. “I just don’t do…”

 

“Shhhh, Steve. I know. And I’m not taking advantage of you, I promise,” he pulled Steve down, kissing him slowly. Steve melted into it, Bucky’s words reassuring. They laid there and kissed for several moments before Steve pulled back, their bodies all but stuck together. 

 

“I need to get us cleaned up,” he started, their skin pulling as the dried come stuck to them. They both chuckled at the sight between them, Steve on his hands and knees above Bucky. 

 

“Maybe a shower? Together? It’s our last night,” Bucky suggested, bringing up the information Steve didn’t care to remember. He didn’t want it to be their last night,  _ at all. _

 

“I’d like that,” he agreed, dropping kisses along Bucky’s collar bones. Bucky groaned low and lazy. 

 

“And maybe more of  _ that _ after some food,” he added. Steve grinned wide as he moved back, reaching for Bucky’s hand. 

 

“Absolutely.”

 

\--------------

 

They didn’t talk about it. They didn’t talk about the lack of condom the next two times they fucked. They didn’t talk about their situation at all in between. 

 

Steve cleaned Bucky up in the shower and then ended up eating him out to orgasm once more. They indulged on cookies and cake brought down by the chef and his sous chefs in towels, gifts for Steve on his achievement. They followed them with wine which only helped them end up back in the bed, with Steve fucking Bucky slowly and lazily from behind until Bucky was a flushed, tearful mess. Steve woke Bucky in the middle of the night for one more round, spooning him as he pressed into his loose, sore hole, taking his time to bring them to orgasm naturally. Bucky came first and then begged for Steve’s come once again, “ _ make me yours, make me yours” _ leaving his mouth over and over. It was everything out of Steve’s wildest dreams. They fell back asleep just like that, Steve still buried inside Bucky until his body softened enough to slip out. 

 

Neither man questioned any of it. It was as though none of the arrangement existed. They laughed, they slept together, they  _ talked _ the rest of their time together like there wasn’t an envelope filled beyond its brim of cash buried safely in Steve’s bag-- an envelope Bucky had slid there two nights prior. It was more than twice the amount he’d paid for Jamaica. While Bucky knew the man wasn’t hurting for money now, that didn’t stop him from showering the man in what he could. A set of Tiffany’s Cabochon cufflinks in sterling silver with turquoise sat in a Tiffany’s signature box nestled next to them. Bucky didn’t care what they’d cost. He only cared that Steve would look amazing in them in the suit he’d had made for him for his first public appearance in New York. He didn’t even know it awaited him at the office. 

\-----------

 

“Fuck,” Steve muttered through his mouth full of toothpaste and toothbrush. “Fuck!” 

 

“I’ll call the private jet, there’s no need for you to rush like this,” Bucky urged him, still clad in only his comfortable linen pajamas. Steve shook his head. 

 

“No more gifts or favors from you, James,” he eyed the man with a playful glare. “You’ve done enough. You already paid for this ticket. I just wish I hadn’t overslept.” 

 

Steve tossed his covered toothbrush into his toiletries bag with everything else, zipping hastily enough to almost break the leather bag. 

 

Bucky just smiled. “If I recall, which is difficult because it feels like it was a dream in my mind, though my ass sure knows it wasn’t -- you were the one who woke  _ me _ at sometime a.m. to fuck  _ again _ .” 

 

Steve choked on air as he tossed the small bag into his larger one and began to sip it. “It’s not my fault that ass begs to be fucked every five minutes.” 

 

Both men laughed at that and it was easy and light. There was nothing between them to give Steve any worry of impending doom, to make him unsure of why he’d broken his rules last night. He’d get himself off to those thoughts for an eternity, he knew. Dreaming of being bare inside Bucky was what his dreams were made of….well that and maybe marrying the man someday. He kept those dreams to himself. 

 

Bucky helped carry Steve’s bags down the stairs, admiring the way he looked in his jeans and blazer. He looked every bit the contracted artist he’d become. Bucky was so damn proud of him. He couldn’t ignore the heaviness in his chest though; he wasn’t sure why it was there. 

 

“I’ll text you when I get home,” Steve told him as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Bucky grinned and stepped closer as the driver knocked on the door. 

 

“Be safe. Call me if you have any trouble,” Bucky leaned in for the kiss, though it took everything they had inside them to keep it from turning into more. Steve stole two more on his own accord before pulling away reluctantly. “If you miss your flight, just come back. I’ll make sure you get home.” 

 

“I’m  _ not _ gonna miss it,” Steve assured him, stealing one last kiss before heading out the door at a sprint. Bucky watched him go, the smile on his face fading just a little. 

 

The cloud now hanging over him could have been seen from a mile away if he’d been paying attention instead of falling in love, he was sure. There Steve went, with thousands of dollars of Bucky’s money and Bucky’s whole heart. 

 

This couldn’t continue. He had to stop it here before he couldn’t turn it around. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. New York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve listened to her stories about her latest travels, how the man she'd been seeing was a dud. He was quiet, nodded and laughed genuinely. But his smile didn't reach his eyes. His heart was still aching and he'd had to rein himself in to keep from crying Bucky's named when he had come. 
> 
> Peggy stood to pour herself a second drink and when he agreed to stay for one more, she abruptly put the decanter down, eyeing him with suspicion. “Alright, Rogers. What's going on?”
> 
> Panic flooded his chest as he looked up at her, trying desperately to cover his tracks. “What? Nothing.” 
> 
> “Right,” her voice was laced with sarcasm as she finished pouring the drinks and came to sit beside him on the expensive leather couch, “You forget how well I know you, darling. You've never had a second drink with me. And tonight, despite your stellar performance as usual, you were not yourself. You were all work and no play. So spit it out, what's got you all out of sorts?”
> 
> Steve should have known she would see right through him and yet for some reason he'd thought he had this one in the bag. Sighing, he rubbed the bridge of his nose and considered how to respond. Apparently, she didn't need any further explanation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW I AM THE WORST HUMAN I am so sorry this took so long! It's finally here, the second to last chapter! Bear with this one guys, though I think you'll be pleased in the end. I re-wrote a lot of it more than once but I'm finally happy with it. Fingers cross y'all are too.

Steve had the messaging app pulled up as he sat sideways on his bed. He was sweaty from a long session at the gym, but no less anxious as he stared at the last message displayed. Sent a long eight days prior…

 

Steve: [1:32pm]  _ I made my flight and I just landed at JFK. I feel like I keep thanking you but you have no idea how incredible this trip was for me and how much I enjoyed our time together. Text me when you get back, hope you have safe travels :) _

 

Complete with a smiley emoji and everything, the message Steve had rewritten ten times eight days ago sat unanswered. And it wasn't like Bucky had died in a plane crash or some unforeseen circumstances had occurred because Steve had been copied on an email announcing his own joining of the team the morning after he'd arrived home. To say Steve was puzzled was an understatement. 

 

He'd replayed every second of their last twenty-four hours together, obsessed about it even. Nothing but the conversation he'd had with his mother and the condomless sex stuck out to him as potential for disaster. They'd even kissed several times on Steve’s way out the door. He would have predicted an increase in correspondence, not an end to it completely. And while eight days wasn't long in the grand scheme of life, it was in fact the longest he had gone without talking to Bucky in  _ weeks.  _

 

Chewing his lips, he typed up five different versions of  _ hey Buck, hope you made it home safely  _ and discarded each one. His emotions pulled at him. Maybe giving in to not using a condom had been foolish. He was sure his mentor would call it an amateur move and Natasha would never stop making fun of him if she knew. Had that been what had made Bucky not respond? Steve scrubbed a hand over his scruffy jaw. 

 

Sighing, he tossed his phone away and made himself take a shower. Every minute his phone didn't buzz with a text from Bucky was agony in a way he couldn't describe. He'd  _ never  _ cared about clients before in this manner. Sure, he looked forward to a certain few but they were few and far between and nothing like Bucky. But Steve knew the real root of the problem with the lack of communication from Bucky and it felt  _ humiliating _ . 

 

He'd fallen for Bucky. He knew it. He had known if for over a month. But with each passing day that he didn't hear from him, the elation turned to a painful ache he couldn't get past. His sleep was terrible without Bucky beside him, he missed that smile over morning coffee, no matter how rushed, and as he had started work upon his return, he found his hand wanting to sketch Bucky more than anything -- so he didn’t forget the details. And because he  _ missed _ him. Like  _ hell. _

 

The shower did nothing to ease the pain in his chest. Checking his phone to find no notifications didn’t help either. One more day without word from James Barnes. Well...maybe he wasn’t so important to the man, Steve told himself as he stared into the small mirror of his non-luxurious Brooklyn apartment bathroom. 

 

He shaved his neck but kept the scruff he’d been growing for six days. Something about not shaving made him feel better. Or maybe it was just that he didn’t have the effort to do so knowing Bucky wasn’t around to see him. 

 

Pulling on jeans and a gray henley, he didn’t bother with a product for his hair. He had a regular client he hadn’t seen since before Jamaica and there was a comfort level with her that didn’t make him feel the need to doll himself up. Despite his inner turmoil, he had a job to do. While he technically didn’t need it anymore thanks to his art contract, it was still good income and he hadn’t quite decided to give it up yet. And if Bucky was no longer in the picture, as his dramatic heart was telling him was the case, then why stop? 

 

He brushed past Natasha in the hallway, bag slung over his shoulder and a frown on his face. She did a double take and made a face that he ignored. “Excuse you,” she snipped. He kept going. 

 

“I’ve got a client. I’ll be home late.” 

 

“You’ve got an attitude too, maybe work on that before you get home,” she called him out and he didn’t even slow down on his path to the door, yanking it open. 

 

“Ignore me if you don’t like it,” he replied, slamming it behind him. He knew his anger was displaced but he wasn’t able to blare it at the person causing it so it seemed everyone else in his path was at risk. He mentally chided himself on the way to grab a taxi and shot Natasha a quick  _ sorry I’m an asshole  _ text. She replied as he gave the driver his client’s address, spouting off two middle finger emojis and  _ We were friends first. Just because you’re making $$$$ doesn’t mean you get to be a douche _ . He winced because she had it all wrong. He’d talk to her later and at least set that record straight. While he couldn’t tell her all about Bucky because his wounded pride wouldn’t let him, he could certainly tell her his struggle in what to do next. She’d at least understand that much. 

 

The taxi ride was over forty-five minutes in traffic but he finally didn’t have to worry much about money. Still ten minutes early, he paid the driver and hopped out as the sun was setting. It was cold now, December in New York, the snow beginning to fall. He’d had naive dreams about seeing the Rockefeller tree with Bucky, strolling down crowded streets hand in hand. He admonished himself and shook away the thoughts as he pressed the doorbell on the familiar brownstone just one neighborhood up from Bucky’s. 

 

A voluptuous older woman answered the door promptly with her dark hair tied up perfectly in a chignon and her lips as red as berries of mistletoe. The smile that spread across Steve’s lips was genuine for the first time in a week. “Steve, darling,” Margaret Carter greeted warmly in her crisp English accent. Steve stepped past her as she widened the door for his broad shoulders. 

 

“Hey, Peg,” he greeted in that boyish tone that always made her grin. This was no exception as she walked around to face him, her hands going to his jaw immediately. 

 

“What’s  _ this _ ?” she ran her fingers over the dark blonde beginnings of a beard and he flushed with a laugh. 

 

“Just a little something I’m trying, I guess,” he replied a little self consciously. Her gaze was playful as she looked him up and down. 

 

“I’d say it’s working,” she grabbed him by the lapels of his heavy peacoat and brought their bodies together suggestively. “It’s been far too long you’ve been out of country and I’ve missed your company. Let’s get to it, shall we?” 

 

Steve focused on the feel of her full, round breasts against him, and how he knew those red lips would look around his cock when she started sucking him, which was something she greatly enjoyed. He’d gotten tested immediately upon returning to the states but he was confident Bucky was as clean as he’d stated back in September. Trust wasn’t really the issue between them. 

 

“Mmm,” he hummed, letting his well practiced and precise demeanor take over, “After you,” he gestured toward the stairs to her bedroom. 

 

\-----

 

As soon as they entered her bedroom, Steve dropped his bag and slipped off his coat. The fun thing about Peggy was she didn’t need wine or a meal or even a drink. She just wanted him naked and she was usually in control, depending on her mood. Tonight she seemed rather impatient, pulling at his henley the moment his jacket was off. “You’ve been spending more time in the gym,” she remarked as she pulled the light material over his head. His hands came up to roughly grasp her heavy breasts, squeezing them as she ran her hands over his own chest. 

 

“I was able to do that while I was away,” he replied, immediately going for her neck as she tilted her head to regard him. 

 

“Mmhmm,” she replied through a hum, gasping as his teeth raked across her pulse. He dropped his hands to her blouse and unbuttoned each small white button with ease, discarding the silk absentmindedly. He kept his mind in the game by reminding himself of all the things she preferred, all the spots that made her whine and thrash, and how she preferred him to start at the top and work his way down. Meticulous, practiced, memorized. His cock was thankfully interested as she slipped her hand into his jeans.  _ This would work _ , he chanted inside his mind as he tried to force himself to forget his phone and his heartache and to give Peggy all of his attention. 

 

Clothing quickly discarded, they wound up on the bed, Steve’s face buried between those breasts as Peggy pulled his soft hair, jerking his mouth off one nipple and directing it toward the other. Kneeling over her, at her every whim, it was easy to lose himself in the job. His tongue licked at her peaks, sucking and nipping and making her writhe. He paid care to her noises and worked her up just like he knew she needed. His first night back to work and he was glad it was her. 

 

And as she pushed his face lower, he let her guide him, let her instruct him on where to go and what she wanted. It was the opposite of what he had been doing as of late and somehow it was a bit therapeutic. He delivered her every request and served his client well, so much so that in his opinion he was sure he had her fooled that he was in fact completely elsewhere entirely. 

 

\------

  
  


Steve usually didn't rush off after Peggy and tonight was no exception. Sitting in her parlor, she lit them each a cigarette and poured them each a scotch. A tradition of sorts, since their second time together. 

 

Steve listened to her stories about her latest travels, how the man she'd been seeing was a dud. He was quiet, nodded and laughed genuinely. But his smile didn't reach his eyes. His heart was still aching and he'd had to rein himself in to keep from crying Bucky's named when he had come. 

 

Peggy stood to pour herself a second drink and when he agreed to stay for one more, she abruptly put the decanter down, eyeing him with suspicion. “Alright, Rogers. What's going on?”

 

Panic flooded his chest as he looked up at her, trying desperately to cover his tracks. “What? Nothing.” 

 

“Right,” her voice was laced with sarcasm as she finished pouring the drinks and came to sit beside him on the expensive leather couch, “You forget how well I know you, darling. You've never had a second drink with me. And tonight, despite your stellar performance as usual, you were not yourself. You were all work and no play. So spit it out, what's got you all out of sorts?”

 

Steve should have known she would see right through him and yet for some reason he'd thought he had this one in the bag. Sighing, he rubbed the bridge of his nose and considered how to respond. Apparently, she didn't need any further explanation. 

 

“Oh,  _ Steven _ . You fell in love with a client, didn't you?” Her voice was full of empathy as she quietly spoke. His eyes flew to hers, wide with surprise as he absorbed her words. She cocked her head as she realized she was right. “Oh dammit,” her tone told him immediately how much understanding she had for him. He let his head fall into his hands, unable to hide it for one more moment. 

 

“I fucked up, Pegs,” he admitted for the first time out loud. It hurt, stung him into his soul. 

 

She ran a hand over his strong back, rubbing in comforting circles. “You did no such thing,” she defended, “You’re human. I’m honestly shocked you made it this far without a hiccup.”

 

He huffed a humorless laugh, rubbing his eyes wildly as emotions he’d managed to mash down began to bubble up to the surface. “He's ...there's nothing like him. And I could have sworn he felt the same but…,” he trailed off as one lone tear escaped. This was heading downhill quickly and he felt small, like a child, as he tried to regain control. 

 

“Oh darling,” Peggy began, putting her drink down to let her hand rest on his knee comfortingly. “What happened?” 

 

Steve didn’t even know where to begin. And while Peggy was his client and it shouldn’t have been okay to talk to her about this, she was the one who started this all for him. And at the moment, he had no one else to turn to. “We’ve been traveling a lot together; he took me to Jamaica and Italy. God, we’ve been together more in the last three months than I see some of my clients in a year. He - uh - lied to everyone. We played make believe for four weeks basically. And I,” he took a breath, ran his hands through his fluffy hair, “I got attached. Bad. And when I left Italy, I texted him to say thank you and he just...never responded. It’s been over a week and I just thought...it wasn’t even sexual, you know? I was just saying thank you because I work for his company now and --”

 

“You  _ work _ for his company how?” Steve immediately recognized her protective tone and he sat up to defend him. 

 

“I’m doing art for his resorts now,” he explained, “His designer saw my art and she pulled me into a meeting and now I’m contracted to produce --” 

 

“What’s this man’s name, Steven?” she was blunt and Steve’s eyes widened in panic. 

 

“Peggy, you know I can’t--” 

 

“If this is who I think it is I will personally --”

 

“Peggy, no! I can’t tell you anything,  _ you know that! _ ” Steve’s emotions took a backseat as he tried to talk her down, “It’s all confidential and besides, telling you won’t make it hurt any less.” 

 

“It will when I beat his arse from here to England,” she snapped, her own emotions written all over her face. Steve furrowed his brows, briefly wondering if they were, in fact, talking about the same person and how in the hell he even allowed himself to talk about this. 

 

He scrubbed a hand over his face, sighing, “It's probably just me, I'm the idiot. I fell for the guy and he didn't have the balls to actually end the arrangement, he just...ditched out. Which would normally be fine, he doesn't owe me anything, I just thought --”

 

“If he doesn't respect you enough to end it properly then he's a coward and he most certainly doesn't have any balls worth talking about.” 

 

Steve tried to laugh but it was lacking, his head falling back into his hands as more tears slipped out on their own accord. “I can't believe I fell in love with a fucking client,” he sighed heavily. Peggy rubbed his back once more. 

 

“Happens to the best of us, honey. It'll be alright. I promise. And when I find him, I'll give him a piece of my mind.” 

 

“Please don't,” he sniffled, not bothering to look up. 

 

“Don't worry about it, Steve.”

 

Somehow he knew that if she ever did find Bucky, she'd rip him to pieces. Steve hoped he was there to see it. 

 

\------

  
  


The Miami sun beat down on the open balcony of Bucky’s penthouse suite. Three models, one female and two male, lounged in the pool with drinks in hand while Bucky answered a few work emails from under an umbrella at a pool-side table. They'd been there since the night before, when he'd met them down on Ocean Drive at Nikki Beach. He should be thrilled, having them all at once like some kind of rockstar. 

 

He wasn't. 

 

Filling the hole Steve had left in his life and heart was proving impossible. He'd been at this two weeks now, burying himself in work and other people, trying to erase the void. The text from Steve still sat in his messages, read the moment he'd received it. But by then he'd already decided he had to stop. He had to step away. He didn't want to, absolutely not. He wanted to pull Steve in and never let go. But he couldn't. Steve was so young and had his whole life ahead of him. And Bucky was on the verge of settling down.  Steve made him crave that more than anything. 

 

Watching the three people make out in his pool, drunk on his liquor hardly made his dick swell. It was inevitable that he'd end up back in bed with them again but for the time being he was thinking about Steve and wishing things were different. 

 

The strange thing about all of this was that Steve was now employed by the company, working directly for Maria. So while Bucky knew he could get away with avoiding him for a while, seeing him was also inevitable. And seeing him again… he knew  _ exactly _ what it would do to him. Just the idea of laying eyes on him again, of being in the same room as Steve and hearing his deep voice and meeting those blue eyes again… it made his heart skip a beat and his stomach lurch all at once. 

 

He missed Steve so damn much it made his skin crawl, like a perpetual itch just under the surface that nothing could scratch. The sex with his current companions was filthy and fun but it was every bit as empty as Bucky’s heart. It didn’t matter how attractive they were or how good they were in bed - nothing could compare to Steve and to the memories that Bucky clung to from their time together. Every kiss, every touch, spending every night in each other’s arms and waking up together like it was somehow the most natural thing in the world…

 

The sound of a newly arrived email stole Bucky’s attention, and he only then realized he’d been staring off aimlessly as his mind had drifted. He sighed and gave a slight shake of his head to focus, then clicked on the message from Maria and began to read. 

 

“ _ This is a company - wide reminder: the opening of Steve Rogers’ exhibition is set for December 16th at the Whitney Museum of American Art. Business attire requested, exhibition opens at 7pm. Light hors d'oeuvres to be served with champagne, wine and beer. Please RSVP by the 7th. This is our first event of this nature and we'd really love to see you all there in support of our very first in-house artist.”  _

 

There were a few more details and then a picture of Steve and one of his pieces at the bottom. It had to be recent, Bucky realized as his heart simply ceased function in his chest, giving up the erratic beating of moments before. Steve’s hair was a little longer, a little less gelled and controlled -- fluffier by Bucky’s standards. And he'd grown a beard in the last two weeks. It covered his jaw perfectly, as if he'd been meant to grow one all along. It was a dark blonde, an addicting shade. He looked tired. Bucky's throat was suddenly dry. 

 

He hadn't even remembered receiving the first email. Had he? He started to search when a splash of water was sent in his direction, wetting his toes. His eyes flashed up behind his sunglasses but the young brunette woman didn't seem to notice the daggers he shot through the lenses. “Are you ever going to stop working?” She whined, her young voice high pitched, “We've been waiting  _ hours _ for a repeat of last night,” she batted her lashes at him as he glanced back at the email still on the screen -- the young man who owned his heart staring back at him with broken blue eyes. Bucky slammed the laptop shut. 

 

“Don't splash me again and I'll take you inside and fuck you until you can't walk,” he stood up and headed for the sliding glass door as the models excitedly followed in their little herd. It wasn't like he would go anyway. How could he show his face when he hasn't even dignified Steve with a platonic response or goodbye? 

 

\-------

 

The office was quiet as Bucky followed the hallway to his office in downtown Miami. Most of the staff had already left for the holiday and who hadn’t was prepping to go to New York for the exhibition opening. Bucky had seen the forum, heard the guest count and was aware how excited Maria was for the particular event. Stephanie had assisted from afar in event coordination and Bucky was surprised to see her coming toward him from the direction of his office that afternoon. 

 

“I figured you’d left already,” he laughed a little, though it sounded hollow and harsh. Stephanie eyed him but kept her professional demeanor. 

 

“Catching a flight this afternoon. You doing okay?” She let her eyes slip up and down, concern filling them. “You’re coming right?”

 

“I’m fine,” he ignored her second question, “Just tired. Long weekend.” 

 

“It’s Wednesday…,” she raised an eyebrow, sighing. “Are we ever going to talk about it?” 

 

“Don’t you have a flight to catch?” he brushed by her but she wasn’t bothered. She turned on her heel and followed him. Bucky sighed, pushing the glass door open and propping it open with the door stop as she followed him inside. 

 

“I have three hours so if you want to talk about the elephant in the room or the crack in your heart, I’m here to listen,” her humor went unnoticed by Bucky as she took a seat in one of the plush chairs on one side of his desk as he sat down at his computer on the other side. The office was clean, modern and sunlight poured in through the windows. It was almost too sunny for his dark mood. 

 

He sighed heavily, rubbing his face with both hands. “I don’t wanna talk about it, Steph.” 

 

“Have you talked to him? You won’t tell me what happened and that scares me because it’s not like you to  _ not  _ talk to me about things.” Bucky looked up at her and he could tell she only meant well. “Look at you, you’re a mess. I’ve never seen you look like this and I’m genuinely worried. What did he do? Do we need to fire him? I’ll talk to Maria, I’ll--”

 

“You’ll do nothing of the sort,” he squashed her mini rant, shaking his head profusely. “Steve did  _ nothing _ . He’s perfect. This is all my fault and there’s nothing we can do now to fix it, okay? So let’s just let it go. And no, I’m not going.”

 

“Bucky--”

 

“Stephanie,” he warned her, his tired eyes giving her a scalding look, “go to New York. I’ll see you the week after New Years. Do not come back anytime before then. We’re due in New Zealand February 1st to oversee the beginning of construction on the Whitianga resort and I’ll need you fresh and ready. Your bonus is in the mail and your Christmas present will arrive to your mother’s on the 23rd. Do  _ not _ open it until Christmas, understand?” 

 

For all his personal drama, Bucky never failed to take care of his people. And he could see Stephanie’s gratitude and appreciation in her wide eyed surprise. “Bucky, I--”

 

“Get out of here,” he pointed toward the door and tried to contain his smile. “Behave yourself with Alejandro. I don’t trust him as far as I can throw him.”

 

Stephanie stood and scooted toward the door as she obeyed her boss’ request. She did blush at his words though. “Listen, he's a gentleman,” she defended but Bucky made a loud  _ pfft _ sound that made her laugh, “You’re a jerk.”

 

“Hey, I’m just looking out for my best girl, alright? You can’t blame me for that. You call me if he does anything awful and I will personally see to it we never hear from him again, got it?”

 

“Are you ...telling me what I think you?” her eyes widened but he acted casual, fighting a grin.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. Now  _ get _ ,” he urged, letting a smile loose as she wished him a merry Christmas and saw herself out of the office. As soon as she was gone Bucky reclined in the chair, the email from a few days ago still staring at him from his inbox. The picture of Steve still haunted him. To go to New York was foolish. Possibly even unprofessional. Steve didn’t want to see him. Why would he?

 

Pursing his lips, he closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose. 

 

If he didn’t go to New York, he’d be letting his own pride get in the way of supporting someone he  _ actually loved _ . It was also a big deal for his company. The company  _ he owned _ . As much as this was the  _ last _ thing he personally wanted to do, maybe it was the  _ right _ thing to do. He didn’t move, however. He continued to stare at the computer like it would make his decision for him. Until he finally picked up his phone and called his sister. Maybe it was time for a confession and to ask for advice. 

 

“Bucko! Calling me on a Wednesday afternoon?!” his sister’s shocked voice filled the office as he stared down at A1A through the large office windows. “To what do I owe this surprise?” 

 

“Hey Bec,” he began, heaving another sigh. “I gotta tell you something but you have to promise not to tell Ma.”

 

“What’d you do?”

 

“I hope you have a few minutes. It’s a long story.” 

 

________

  
  


Steve couldn't believe the turnout on his behalf. The third floor of the Whitney Museum of American Art was filled with people. And they were all there to see his work. It was humbling. And it was a dream come true. 

 

His pieces adorned the walls. He'd poured his anxious energy into creation. Pieces were ready to be shipped off to their new homes and the originals displayed here for all JBBarnes LLC employees to see. He'd been given ten tickets for guests and was a little embarrassed he'd only invited four people. His mother, Natasha, Sam and Peggy had all accepted their invitations and promised to make appearances. He'd arrived early in the navy blue suit Maria had insisted on, fussing with his tie every few minutes. He was beyond nervous. But one thing put him at ease.

 

The fact Stephanie had  _ assured _ him Bucky wasn't coming. 

 

It was a huge weight off his shoulders knowing Bucky wasn't coming. His mother was still under the impression he and Bucky were still together and he didn't have the heart to tell her they weren't. He'd gone over to her home for Thanksgiving the week he'd gotten back from Italy and all she did was carry on about how excited she was that Steve had a serious man in his life. That was back when he had been still waiting to hear from Bucky. Now he'd long since given up. 

 

And it hurt. It  _ killed _ his heart. But there wasn't anything he could do about it. And he loved this new job so much he wasn't about to risk it by attempting to contact the CEO of the company. He'd been the guy’ escort, nothing more. And while it was a slap to the face every time he thought about it, it was his own fault he'd fallen in love. There was no one to blame but himself. 

 

“You look awful pensive for someone who's about to have the biggest night of his young life yet,” Steve looked up from where he'd been absently staring at the program to find Natasha and Sam waltzing toward him, arm in arm as friends. The smile that grew on his face was natural. 

 

“Just counting my blessings is all,” he replied, stepping forward to meet them as they crossed the immaculate space. He embraced Natasha first, tightly. After his conversation with Peggy that night, he'd come home exhausted, an emotional wreck and had unloaded to Natasha and apologized. She'd been prickly at first but upon learning of his plight she'd been much softer to him. And he was much less aggressive now that he'd talked a bit about his situation and sorted out his next personal moves. 

 

“You do have a lot to be thankful for,” Sam chuckled as the men embraced as well. “The Whitney? Man this is a whole other level. You're gonna ditch us soon huh?”

 

Steve smiled wide and shook his head, hand on Sam’s shoulder. “I could be making a million bucks and I'm still staying in our apartment,” he solidified. They all laughed. 

 

“You're a damn fool,” Sam teased as a waiter carried over a tray of champagne. They each accepted one as Maria approached, politely stealing Steve to introduce him to some higher ups from the company. Steve excuses himself and let the night carry him wherever it was destined to take him. He was determined to embrace every moment of the evening. He'd spent his whole life dreaming of this moment. He was going to live in it wholly. 

 

\----

 

As the evening wore on more people arrived. Steve's mother arrived with a few of her neighborhood friends, excited to show off her son’s new endeavor. She gushed over him, raving about how proud she was to her friends as she embraced him. Steve blushed wildly, making his mother proud one of the best feelings in the world. He'd been working a job for years he couldn't tell her about and now he finally had something he could share with her. It was special in ways he couldn't put into words. 

 

Stephanie and Alejandro showed up next. Stephanie launched herself at him as though they were they oldest of friends, embracing him tightly. He laughed and held her. He'd missed her company over these last few weeks. She was a ray of sunshine. It was evident why Bucky kept her as his assistant. 

 

“I've missed you!” She exclaimed, leaning back to cup his cheeks, “Look at this beard! You handsome stud,” she ran her hands over the bristles on his jaw, grinning widely. He flushed. 

 

“Thanks, Steph. Trying something new, I guess,” he shrugged, unable to admit he was doing his best to get past Bucky and the heartache. She seemed to read it in his eyes, her expression turning to one of comfort. 

 

“I know you got my emails and I know you know he's not coming. But he's a mess without you, I swear,” it felt out of place for her to share such personal information but Steve's heart clenched and wrapped up her words in some semblance of satisfaction and self-preservation. 

 

“Well...that's his own doing I guess,” Steve replied curtly, swallowing the lump that suddenly formed in his throat. Stephanie squeezed his arm. “At least he's not coming,” he forced a smile, albeit a pained one. 

 

“What happened between you two? I know it's none of my business but --” her words were cut off by a wave of hushed reactions coming from the crowd around them. They both turned their heads toward the entrance to the exhibit and Steve's breath caught in his lungs. 

 

No.  _ No.  _

 

Maria was greeting Bucky warmly, shaking his hand and welcoming him into the exhibit. JBBarnes employees talked amongst themselves as their CEO made his presence known, waving at faves he recognized and introducing himself to those he didn't. Steve wanted to look for Natasha and Sam, wanted to find some semblance of grounding himself but he couldn't tear his eyes away. Every bit of ease and comfort he'd had about the night flew out the window as Bucky walked back into his life without warning. 

 

“You said --”

 

“I know!” Stephanie rushed out, still under Steve's grip on her elbow. “I _ just _ talked to him before I left Miami and he said he wasn't coming. I swear! I would have told you if he was!” 

 

Steve knew she would have; he trusted her. And the fact Bucky hadn't told her was surprising. It didn't help settle Steve's nerves one bit as they now raged within him. 

 

Oh  _ shit _ . His mother. 

 

Glancing around, he found that she'd already spotted Bucky and was looking between him and Steve with a sweet, almost excited expression. She would expect a big introduction and she would expect him and Bucky to act like they were still together. He had  _ no _ idea how to get out of this. Panic and anxiety began to flood his system. He had to get to Bucky before she did. 

 

Except he wasn't prepared for those gray-blue eyes to land on him after weeks of silence. They looked exhausted but they shook Steve to his very core. Steve wasn't aware of how Stephanie looked back and forth between them, or how she tried to stop him from taking the steps he apparently was making toward Bucky without even realizing it. 

 

He moved through the crowd, a thousand different scenarios and statements running through his mind. He wanted to rip the man apart and demand answers. He wanted to cry. He wanted to walk right past him and out the door and run as fast as he could in his fancy dress shoes as far away as they would carry him. 

 

Steve did none of it. He kept his expression as neutral as possible as he walked right up to Bucky. He hardly even registered Bucky's unsettled eyes. 

 

“Steve, I--”

 

Steve raised his hand, not wanting to hear whatever poor excuse was about to leave his mouth. And he had to ask this before anything else happened and the hardly stitched seams of which were barely holding him together ripped permanently. “I need a favor. And I'm hoping that regardless of what happened between us you can do this  _ one _ thing for me because it's  _ really _ important.” 

 

Bucky blinked, stepping closer. Steve hardly registered the surprise that crossed his face. He was sure he was just doing his best to remain detached, knowing that if he allowed himself to feel…

 

“Anything, Steve. Name it.” 

 

“My mother is here. I didn't --,” he cleared his throat, rubbing his hand over his mouth and bearded jaw. “I haven't been able to tell her that we weren't -- aren't -- whatever. She still thinks we are and I didn't have it in me to take it away from her just yet. But she's here and she knows who you are and if I don't introduce her to you --”

 

“Yes,” Bucky answered immediately. It was Steve's turn to be surprised. 

 

“Yes?” 

 

“Yes. I'll be your boyfriend. It's fine,” he offered the smallest of smiles and reached for Steve's hand. Steve's heart jumped, the touch sending his emotions into a tizzy. “I'll make sure she knows everything is great,” he assured Steve as his thumb caressed over his knuckles. Steve stared at the contact before his eyes flickered back up to those cloudy blues that had been haunting him. They were so soft it was unfair. How could he look like this after ignoring Steve for weeks --?!

 

“You will?” Steve heard his shocked voice ask. Bucky nodded, smiling wider now. 

 

“Yeah, I will. Congratulations, by the way,” Bucky leaned up and pressed his lips to Steve's cheek, furthermore confusing Steve and earning a murmured  _ aww _ through the crowd. 

 

Steve's brow was furrowed as Bucky leaned away, smiling the smile that lived in Steve's dreams. He kept Steve's hand and turned to face Sarah, seemingly unaware of the evening’s photographer snapping photos for the company newsletter and press releases. Steve followed, almost numb. He held himself together, forcing a smile as they approached his mother and she approached them, a confused Natasha and Sam in tow. Steve met Stephanie’s wide eyes over the crowd and he just shrugged one shoulder and then focused solely on his mother as she practically squealed with joy. 

 

“You must be Bucky,” she greeted him, even though they all knew she knew exactly who he was, “it's so wonderful to finally meet you.”

 

Sarah Rogers was nothing but warm sweetness. She gave Bucky the biggest of smiles as he only released Steve's hand to lean into Sarah, kissing her cheek fondly. “Mrs. Rogers, it's my pleasure. I'm so glad to finally meet you. Steve raves about his mother. I'm so sorry I couldn't make Thanksgiving,” he offered with a wide smile of his own, shaking her hand with both of his. Steve had to fight to keep his jaw from dropping at the scene because  _ Thanksgiving? _

 

“Oh it's alright, you're a busy man,” she accepted easily, 

 

Bucky flushed a little and Steve couldn't help but wonder why. Was it because he felt bad? Steve wished that was the case but didn't hold his breath. “Why don't I make it up to you by touring you around your son’s incredible work? And you can tell me all the embarrassing stories of his childhood?” 

 

Sarah laughed, delighted. “Oh Steven, he's as much the charmer as you said.” Steve wanted to give her a deadpan look but he kept it in check. 

 

“Ma, I --”

 

“Shush, Steven,” she patted his arm and then looped hers around Bucky’s. “What's your favorite piece? Show me,” she instructed and without missing a beat, Bucky took her right toward a painting of the night sky over the Italian resort. Steve watched them go, glued to his spot for a moment as Natasha approached, turning to face Bucky and Sarah as well. 

 

“What the hell is that?” She muttered. 

 

“I asked him to pretend for her. And he just...agreed,” he replied just as quietly. Natasha’s eyes widened a fraction. 

 

“You better get the story on what happened.”

 

“Oh, don't worry. I fuckin’ plan on it.” 

 

\-----

 

The exhibit’s opening went off without a hitch. The evening was incredible. Everything about it was a dream come true for Steve. Including watching Bucky woo his own mother the entire evening. 

 

Steve knew Bucky’s skills. He knew firsthand how charming the guy could be. He knew firsthand how Bucky could make someone feel like they were the only person in the room. Sarah felt it and Steve felt it still, every time the man looked at him, every time they made eye contact. It made his insides light up; it made his heart flutter. 

 

But it also made him more upset as the night wore on. Steve was confused and hurt and seeing the man he knew he was in love carrying on with his own mother made it hurt worse. He couldn't deny it if he wanted to. 

 

“Staring at him like that isn't going to get you answers.”

 

The voice pulled him from his hard staring, drawing his attention to the spot beside him at the edge of the room. Peggy stood next to Steve looking absolutely gorgeous, dressed up for this special occasion. The red dress she wore hugged every ounce of her curves and Steve knew she was aware of just how good she looked. She also looked like she was ready to make James Barnes pay for every sin he'd ever committed. 

 

“You don't look particularly impressed either,” Steve replied quietly, a small smile quirking his lips. 

 

“Oh sweetheart, I am most certainly not. I know that man. And his behavior is atrocious,” she sipped her champagne, red lipstick leaving a mark on the glass. “And if you don't say something, I absolutely will.” Judging by her tone, Steve had no questions that she would follow through on her word. 

 

“I'm going to,” he replied, albeit weakly. He had no idea what to say or how to say it. She gave him a hard look. 

 

“You better, Steven. You deserve far better than you've been given as of late,” she patted his arm and gave him a softer smile. “Before I leave you to your brooding, who's the redhead who's been making eyes at me all night?” Steve’s brows furrowed until he followed her gaze. Natasha stood close to his mother with Sam, keeping tabs on Bucky as Steve worked the room. She was also looking their way with unabashed interest. Steve's smile widened. 

 

“That's Natasha,” he began. Peggy nodded. 

 

“She worked with you?”

 

“Well, she's independent but yes. She's  _ very _ good at her job.” 

 

“Well excuse me, darling, I need to introduce myself. Be sure you make that man understand how he mishandled your feelings. If you need me, let me know.” She pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek before making a beeline for Natasha, who was ready and waiting for such an interaction. Sam smirked but kept his eye on Sarah, trailing behind her and Bucky as they moved from artwork to artwork. 

 

Steve considered Peggy's words and decided he'd confront the man once his mother was on her way home. This needed to be between them; he didn't want her witnessing it. And he'd never dream of making a scene or embarrassing Bucky in such a public place. 

 

It was an agonizing two more hours until Steve was kissing his mother's cheek and saying goodbye. He'd spent the time walking around with her and Bucky, occasionally holding Bucky's hand or conversing over a particular piece of art. He couldn't contain his emotions when he looked at the man -- he imagined it was written all over his face just how much he cared. For the sake of the facade, it wasn't a bad thing. For Steve's aching heart however, it was terribly painful. 

 

The crowd dissipated as Steve said his thanks and good-byes to coworkers and friends. Bucky stayed, talking quietly to Maria about business until the last of the visitors were gone. Gathering his jacket and bag, Steve wondered briefly when the best time would be to grab him. But the longer he stood and waited, finally able to focus on the fact he was about to confront Bucky, all the pent up anger and hurt was bubbling to the surface. Frustrated, he hit the elevator button three times, deciding that waiting for Bucky maybe wasn't the best idea. 

 

The doors opened and he stepped in, lost in his thoughts until a hand stuck itself into the closing door. He lifted his eyes from the floor to find Bucky stepping in, his own winter coat over his suit jacket. He met Steve's wounded eyes and waited until the doors shut behind him to speak. 

 

“Steve…,” He began, his tone laced with some kind of emotion Steve didn't allow himself to dissect. 

 

“Bucky.” Steve greeted him curtly, clearing his throat. “Thank you for what you did. I'll break the news to her. Mutual decision and all that so no one is at fault,” the elevator came to a stop on the ground floor, doors opening swiftly with the bell. Steve didn't wait for Bucky to say anything, striding out past him. The museum was closing, only employees around as he took quick steps past them. He could hear Bucky following, and with every step they took, Steve felt like he was at a breaking point. He had a thousand questions but could his heart take the answers? 

 

He waited to hear the door click shut behind him as he all but bolted out onto the slick sidewalk in front of the Whitney. Snow fell in heavy flakes as he began walking away, ignoring the taxis and Bucky's awaiting town car. 

 

“Steve!” He heard Bucky call out. He kept going until he heard his name a third and a fourth time, the last time more frantic than the others. He stopped and turned on his heel roughly, not realizing Bucky had been chasing him until he saw him just a few paces behind. 

 

“I don't know what you want from me,” he began, hands shoved deep into the warmth of his pockets, scowling hard, “I can't even believe you showed up tonight.” Emotions bubbling, Steve worked to keep them at bay. 

 

“I owe you an apology,” Bucky began, coming to a stop a few feet from him. “I owe you a lot of apologies.” The snow fell on his hair and shoulders, the dusty light making him look angelic against the night. Steve suddenly wanted to cry. 

 

“You do,” he replied angrily. “I broke every rule for you. I dropped everything for you.” 

 

“I didn't --”

 

“Yes! You did!” Steve advanced on him but had to credit Bucky with the fact he didn't back down. “You  _ begged _ me to fuck you raw. I gave parts of myself to you I've  _ never  _ given anyone, let alone a  _ client _ . You  _ let _ me!” Throat tight, Steve forced the words out hushed, finally letting everything pour out of him. He'd been holding it in for weeks. He could no longer do that. Bucky's eyes were wide as Steve continued, “I can't believe I let myself fall for you. I can't believe I actually thought you were a good person. Your blatant disrespect for me--”

 

“Now just hang on a second,” Bucky snapped as he held his hand up to stop Steve, “Disrespect? We were  _ both _ there and you could have denied me. I'm sorry for hurting you; I'm sorry for going radio silent but I had some of my own baggage to work through. I was your  _ client _ after all. I paid you a substantial amount of --”

 

“Do  _ not  _ make this about money!” Steve suddenly shouted, “I'll pay you back every fucking cent you paid me if that's what you think this is about. Condoms,” he dropped his voice low briefly, aware they were on a public street, though no one else was around, “were a non-negotiable with me and you knew it! You took advantage of --”

 

“If they were a non-negotiable, why in the hell would you break that kind of rule for me, Steve? I can't be the first person to ask for that! Why would you give that to me if you weren't supposed to?!”

 

“Because I have  _ feelings for you _ !” Steve blurted the words loudly, throwing his arms in the air with exasperation. “I fucking fell for you and I would have given you  _ anything _ you asked for. I was incapable of saying  _ no _ to you; I gave you the one thing I'd never given anyone else and you never called me again,” he choked on the last word, the hurt he'd felt over the last weeks rearing its ugly head. Bucky stood before him, how own eyes wide with surprise, jaw slack. Of  _ course _ he was surprised, Steve thought sadly. “You know what, forget it,” Steve turned again, desperate to get away from Bucky before the tears began to fall. “Don't call me ever again. I don't do that anymore,” he called over his shoulder as he began to walk away. 

 

“Steve! Steve stop! We need to talk about this,” Bucky ran up to him, catching Steve by the elbow. He pulled him back but Steve was quick to shake his arm from his hold. 

 

“There's nothing to say, Buck,” he replied, crestfallen, “I made an amateur mistake, I fell for you and it clouded my judgement. I'm sorry.” 

 

“No! No,  _ I'm  _ sorry,” Bucky tried, pulling at Steve to face him, “Listen to me. I got so caught up in my own feelings that I couldn’t see the arrangement anymore,” Steve’s eyes shot to Bucky’s at the confession, dumbfounded. Bucky didn’t seem to notice as he kept on, “I stopped calling you because I couldn’t keep pretending. It was a shitty thing to do, especially considering everything that happened in Italy and I’m sorry. I’m embarrassed by my behavior in a lot of ways,” Bucky squared his shoulders and softened his eyes as they focused on Steve, “but I had to see you tonight. I had to tell you how I feel. And how sorry I am for what I did. I’m an idiot. Probably should have warned you that first night,” he attempted to lighten the mood with a huff of a laugh but it fell humorless between them. 

 

Steve stared at Bucky, wide-eyed and taken aback. This was unexpected and a shock. He shook his eyes, mouth opening and closing as he tried to process what Bucky had said. “Your own feelings ...?” Steve pressed, needing to understand, needing clarification. Bucky didn’t touch him but his hand extended out as if he wanted to. It fell short, falling back to his side. 

 

“I care about you, Steve. I didn’t see it for a long time but...what we had was the best thing I’ve ever had. I..,” he stopped, drifting off and Steve waited, holding his breath, praying whatever came out next wasn’t worse. “You gave me things I’d never had, made me feel things I didn’t know I could. You...you’re incredible, Steve,” the softest of smiles pulled at Bucky’s lips and Steve’s heart  _ ached _ . “I don’t know what to do, I don’t know how to figure this out and I’ve been an absolute dumbass since Italy. Come home with me? Maybe we can talk this out more where we won’t freeze to death?” 

 

The invitation was all things Steve had dreamed about since Italy. The man before him, graying temples and handsome lines, admitting his feels and asking Steve to work it out. It was as though the entire exchange was a dream. If his toes hadn’t been beginning to burn with cold in his dress shoes he would have written it off as a dream. 

 

But as Steve opened his mouth to say  _ yes _ , the hurt he’d felt rose back up to the surface with a new vengeance. Because if he said yes and gave himself to Bucky one more time, only to be left behind again...he couldn’t. He  _ wouldn’t _ . His heart throbbed but he hardened himself, setting his jaw. 

 

“No.” It was forced, it  _ hurt _ but he wasn’t about to do this all over again. “I can’t.”

 

Bucky’s face fell as though Steve had punched him. The hope, the soft smile, the gentle wrinkles around his eyes faded into shock as he stared at Steve. “Why?” 

 

“I-I can’t,” Steve managed, shaking his head. “I know you probably didn’t know you hurt me, or I’m going to give you that because I need to sleep tonight, but it  _ hurts _ . You hurt me, Bucky. And I haven’t recovered. And I’m not going to do it again if I can help it.” 

 

“Steve, just give me the opportunity to fix this,” Bucky pleaded.

 

Steve simply shook his head, his Adam’s apple bobbing with words he couldn’t say. His heart screamed  _ okay _ but his head knew better. He hadn’t protected himself before now. And he had to. Running back into Bucky’s arms now was foolish. He didn’t trust his voice so he turned, walking away from the one thing he wanted most. 

 

“I’m not going to push,” he heard Bucky call out, “but if you change your mind…”

 

Steve knew that was an open invitation. And he’d hold on to it. For now. 

 

\-----

 

Steve wasn't even sure how he ended up there. He wasn't sure how far he'd walked or how many hours it had been. But his slick dress shoes were ruined as he stood on the stoop in the heavy snowfall, hoping the person inside would answer the door. Not because he was frozen, which he was since he had no idea how long his toes had been numb for or when he'd lost the feeling in his fingers, but because he had so much to say and he didn't want to lose his chance. 

 

The door pulled open after what felt like an eternity though was probably only a few minutes. Bucky stood squinting on the other side, clearly half asleep. His white tee shirt was wrinkled, his sweatpants slightly off center. He looked adorable and every inch the man Steve fell in love with. 

 

“Steve?” His eyes widened as he realized who was outside his door. Steve sniffled, his nose running now that he had spent several hours in the cold. “You must be frozen! Get in here!” 

 

This time Steve didn't protest and allowed himself to be pulled into the house. It was warm as soon as he entered, heat enveloping him as Bucky shut the door and locked it. Steve turned to face him and caught Bucky's look of trepidation. 

 

“Let's get your jacket off. I'll make some hot chocolate and start a fire. Have you been outside all night?” He held his hands out to Steve, letting Steve stay in control of his jacket and bag and how quickly he removed them. He was slow but managed, handing the heavy, snow covered jacket over with his messenger bag. Bucky hung it up as Steve bent to remove his shoes, untying them. Socks wet, he removed those too. Standing up sheepishly, the red hue on his cheeks was now not only from the cold. 

 

“I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come, I'm a mess. I --”

 

“Nonsense. Come in. Go into the living room, I'll get the fire going and we’ll have you warm in no time.”

 

And that was how Steve found himself thirty minutes later, wrapped in three blankets, fresh warm socks with a second steaming cup of hot cocoa in his hands. Bucky sat across from him on the other couch under a blanket of his own with another cup in his hands. They hadn't talked much, just simple sentences to get where they were now. The air had grown heavier because Steve knew it was time to confess his reason for being there. No matter where it lead. 

 

“I lied earlier,” he began slowly, not lifting his eyes. 

 

“About what?” Bucky's voice was curious, neutral. 

 

“I said I couldn’t be here and I couldn’t do this again,” Steve began, the words rolling around in his head as he tried to make sense of his thoughts. “I want to be here and I want to try. But I…,” he lifted his eyes to Bucky’s. He found comfort there and pressed on. “I don’t know how to do this and I don’t want to get hurt again,” he finally confessed. 

 

Bucky nodded and didn’t hesitate as Steve had expected he might, “That’s fair after what happened,” he began, turning the mug slowly in his hands. “I am so sorry for how the last few weeks have gone. I wanted to text you but I didn't know how and so much time had already passed because I was panicking over my own feelings. I had ignored it for so long and then suddenly I couldn't and I thought pushing you away and seeing other people would help,” jealousy roared through Steve's veins but who was he to be jealous? He was a fucking escort for goodness sake. “It didn't. I missed you. So much.”

 

Bucky's heartfelt admission helped to ease Steve's sudden jealousy and Steve knew Bucky was genuine. The man hadn't been anything but. “I came tonight to talk to you and to celebrate you,” Bucky continued when Steve didn't speak, “Meeting your mother was a bonus. She's wonderful, Steve. I see so much of her in you now that I've met her. It was easy to be in love with you in front of her because I wasn't acting.” 

 

Steve's eyes shifted from Bucky's hands to his face, the words sinking in with a distinct importance Steve hadn't been ready for. Bucky’s gaze was soft, smile forgiving. “Don’t worry,” he went on, “I don’t expect you to say it. And I won’t say it. Until we're both ready. If you want,” he was halting as he finished, as if worried Steve would run. The only place he wanted to run was across the room and into Bucky's arms. But he restrained himself, if no other reason than to prove he was stronger than that to himself. 

 

“You're saying -,” Steve began and then stopped, clearing his throat to steady his shaky voice, “You’re saying you want to try this? Us? And see where it goes?” 

 

Bucky's expression could be described as nothing short of loving as he gazed back at him. “Steve, sweetheart, it's all I want. You're all I want. I know I have lengths to go to prove I'm worth it but I promise you I'll do anything to try. You're it for me, pal. And maybe it won't work it, but what if we don't try and we never know?” There was a hint of desperation in Bucky’s voice and it broke Steve. 

 

He stood up, setting the mug down. He let the blankets fall as he stood on unsteady legs and rounded the ottoman between them. Bucky looked panicked at first and Steve figured he thought he was leaving. But he wasn’t. 

 

He felt like a child, his youth in Bucky’s wake showing as he sat down beside him. He took the mug from the man and set it down and away like he had his own. Then he looked Bucky square in the face. “You promise you’re not baiting me?” It wasn’t how he intended to start but if they were being frank, he had to ask. “This isn’t about the sex?

 

Bucky chuckled to Steve’s surprise, eyes dancing in the firelight. “I mean, don’t get me wrong, the sex is incredible. I had no idea how much until you were gone,” Bucky winced as he said it but kept on, “But no. It’s not about the sex. And I’m not baiting you. This is real. I’m real. What I want is  _ real _ . With you. If you’ll have me. If you want to try. But this has to be on your terms, Steve,” he said with conviction, “This won’t work if you don’t call the shots. I hurt you, I know that now. If we try, you set the pace. Everything is in your court.” 

 

Bucky still didn’t touch him and Steve was grateful. But now it was up to him. And as Bucky stated, this was all his to determine. So Steve reached out and touched Bucky’s hand, lacing their fingers lightly. “I want to try. I’m terrified but I want to. I want to be with you.” 

 

“I’m terrified too,” Bucky confessed, those emotions written all over his face. “But I want to be with you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow me on Tumblr!](Http://captainrogerrsbeard.tumblr.com)
> 
> [Buy me a coffee!](Http://www.ko-fi.com/captainrogerrsbeard)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Art for Sugar Daddy Wanted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16678921) by [cobaltmoony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cobaltmoony/pseuds/cobaltmoony)




End file.
